Algunos Sueños
by Sarah Starlight
Summary: Al tenerla tan próxima, reparó en lo hermosa que era, ¡Dios! es que estaba preciosa, ¿había cambiado tanto desde que la conoció? No se pudo explicar en qué momento cayó presa de un arrebato repentino, pero lo único que quería era sentir sus labios junto a los suyos. Cap. 24 ¡UP!
1. De cómo la historia comienza

Fan Fiction: **Algunos sueños…**

Anime: **Princess** **Tutu**

Pareja: **Ahiru / Fakir**

Fecha: **24 de enero de 2007**

****

ACTUALIZACIÓN: 16** de junio de 2008**

**Nota de la autora:** _Hola! Heme aquí, escribiendo un micro fic que me surgió luego de encontrar esta serie prácticamente sin estarla buscando… este fic no será tan largo, bueno, no planeo que lo sea… simplemente quiero un final feliz para esta maravillosa serie… ojalá y les guste eh… sugerencias y comentarios son más que bienvenidos… espero que disfruten leyendo la historia, tanto como yo he disfrutando escribiéndola._

_**ACTUALIZACIÓN: Como no muy me convencía este capítulo, siendo tan micro... pues le he agregado más...** _

* * *

**Capítulo No. 1**

**De cómo la historia repleta de esperanza comienza**

_And so… a man started to write a story…_

_That story, overflowing with hope… had just begun._

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza un soleado día de primavera… en cualquier calle empedrada de Kinkan se podían observar hermosos botones de flores abriéndose y perfumando el espacio donde crecían alegremente.

Los distintos colores de las flores daban su toque personal a la próspera Kinkan, pareciese que finalmente la ciudad había despertado de su casi eterno letargo. Y es que desde la muerte de Drosselmeyer, parecía que la ciudad había detenido su apresurado avance hacia el futuro, simplemente se había detenido.

Pocos eran los que conocían lo que había acontecido desde la muerte del escritor, la ciudad había quedado atrapada en esa trágica historia sin final y todos sus habitantes eran partícipes de tan terrible acontecimiento, simples títeres que seguían el libreto que se les había escrito.

Poco tiempo había transcurrido desde que la historia se desvió de su libreto original y había continuado con la ayuda de un pequeño e insignificante patito y un caballero que se negó a seguir su papel.

El príncipe había matado al Cuervo, y Kinkan y sus habitantes estaban libres del hechizo que los mantenía cautivos en la historia.

El caballero, no… más bien el descendiente de Drosselmeyer, había escrito un final justo para la historia, tal como se lo había prometido al príncipe Mitho… Kinkan nuevamente seguía su ritmo normal: las puertas se habían abierto nuevamente y muchos visitantes ingresaban al pueblo.

Y aunque había en la ciudad muchos puntos de interés para cualquier joven habitante… uno en particular no gustaba de realizar ninguna otra actividad que no fuese escribir… a pesar de que la primavera se encontraba en su máximo esplendor en Kinkan, él definitivamente prefería sentarse sobre una silla a la orilla de un muelle y escribir sobre unas hojas de papel.

Hoy no era la excepción.

Fakir, el joven de cabellos azabaches y mirada seria, escribía amenamente a la orilla del muelle, nada parecía interrumpir su concentración. Tendría ya un mes desde que la historia del Príncipe y el Cuervo había llegado a su final… los primeros días se había esmerado en darle a la historia el final perfecto, habiéndolo conseguido con creces.

Se le veía sonriente al principio, al ver cómo todo seguía su curso normal, pero pasados uno o dos días, un semblante serio y preocupado se posó en su rostro: una historia en particular no se había desarrollado como él quería… y no cualquier historia, sino ESA historia.

Su mano derecha estaba impregnada en tinta, se le veía en cierta forma agotado y desesperado… un mes ya intentando inútilmente de reescribir la historia para que ésta se volviese realidad, sin conseguirlo aún.

El joven suspiró de pronto y finalmente apartó sus ojos verdes de las hojas sobre las cuales escribía con tanto afán, dirigió ahora su mirada hacia el lago frente a él ¿por qué no se cumple? Se preguntó internamente… buscó con la mirada algo sobre el agua, al no encontrarlo se incorporó y buscó más detenidamente en la orilla.

Pronto sus brillantes y cálidos ojos color esmeralda se posaron en una pequeña figura amarilla que flotaba apaciblemente en la orilla del lago, el patito amarillo movió levemente las alas y abrió un poco los ojos, esos hermosos ojos color cielo, a la vez tan humanos y amables. El patito bostezó y volvió a mover las alas, luego volvió a cerrar los ojos y quedó nuevamente serena flotando en la superficie del lago, en ningún momento se percató que estaba siendo observada.

Fakir sonrió al observarla bostezando. Le siguió observando detenidamente aún después de que el patito parecía volver a dormirse, la sonrisa del joven no desaparecía de su rostro.

* * *

Fakir abandonó la Academia y en su lugar prefiere estar todo el día escribiendo en este lago… -explicó una chica de cabellos dorados a su amiga, quien se había detenido de pronto y observaba ensimismada hacia el lago donde se podía observar a lo lejos al joven en mención- ¿Pique? –Inquirió de pronto observando curiosa a la joven de cabellos violetas, ambas recién habían salido de la Academia de Ballet.

No es nada Lillie… -respondió Pique, aún sin apartar la mirada del lago y sobretodo de Fakir- es sólo que se le ve tan triste últimamente… tan preocupado…

A Lillie le brillaron los ojos y rápidamente abrazó con fuerza a su amiga- ya sé que estás enamorada de Fakir, ya lo sé, ya lo sé… pero él parece amar a alguien más… ¿quién será? –se preguntó de pronto soltando a Pique, quien no dejaba de sobarse los brazos adoloridos por el repentino abrazo de su amiga.

Sea quien sea, es un absoluto secreto… Fakir no ve de forma especial a ninguna chica… no habla con nadie… no acepta las cartas que se le mandan con Bottom-san… -respondió Pique lentamente, no pudo evitar apartar su mirada de su brazo derecho y dirigirla nuevamente hacia el muelle en el lago, Fakir se dirigía nuevamente hacia su silla y tomaba asiento.

¿De quién te has enamorado Fakir? –Se preguntó Pique entre susurros a sí misma, luego volvió a retomar su andar, seguida de cerca por una muy concentrada Lillie, que parecía estar repasando en su mente a todas las chicas que podrían haber capturado para sí mismas el corazón de tan valioso joven.

* * *

Poco después, Fakir releía por octava vez lo que durante ese día y el anterior había escrito… no entendía por qué a pesar de tener el don de que sus historias se volviesen realidad, no podía devolver su aspecto físico a ese pequeño patito… había escrito tantas historias distintas, la única similitud entre todas ellas era que Ahiru, el patito, recobraba su aspecto humano… y esto aún no se volvía en realidad.

La primera historia que Fakir escribió luego de que Mitho se fue a su reino, fue la de Ahiru… a decir verdad tenía tanto que escribir y tan poco tiempo que decidió no esperar hasta que se cumpliese la historia de la patita, así pues siguió escribiendo… pero todas las historias que escribía se iban volviendo en realidad conforme las iba concluyendo… todas menos la de Ahiru… cuando escribió la última historia para el último personaje, ésta también se vio reflejada en la realidad… entonces ya no pudo seguir omitiendo lo que era tan obvio: la historia que más deseaba volver realidad no dejaba de ser un cuento de hadas.

Fakir suspiró nuevamente- ¿por qué no se vuelven realidad? –se preguntó en susurros, esta pregunta se la había hecho a sí mismo infinidad de veces y no encontraba aún una respuesta.

Una fría gota de lluvia le sacó de su ensimismamiento, instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo: estaba oscuro y había empezado a correr un fuerte viento, en otras ocasiones quizá se hubiese quedado ahí mismo a recibir la fría lluvia, pero ahora no podía dejar desamparada a la pequeña ave, dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde ésta se encontraba.

Fakir sonrió al observar cómo Ahiru despertaba sobresaltada al sentir unas pequeñas gotas de agua caerte de pronto en su emplumado rostro, inmediatamente comenzó a dirigirse hacia la orilla en busca de su protector.

El joven se aproximó a la orilla del lago y se apresuró a tomar en sus manos a la patita, ésta rápidamente se acomodó entre sus brazos mientras sonreía aliviada- Tonta… -susurró Fakir mientras también sonreía observando a Ahiru, ésta le observó también- ¿Qué acaso no has estado todo el día en el agua? –Inquirió divertido.

La pequeña patita comenzó a mover insistente ambas alas mientras fruncía el entrecejo y pronunciaba varios "quack" en su intento por reclamarle a Fakir- está bien, está bien… -respondió el chico mientras se apresuraba a regresar al muelle y tomar sus escritos, la lluvia no tardaría en caer con fuerza.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, Fakir cruzaba Kinkan a toda velocidad intentando llegar a su hogar antes que la lluvia cayera; celosamente protegida en sus brazos llevaba a la pequeña Ahiru, que observaba sonriente el pueblo.

Pasaron velozmente frente a una tienda, no se percataron que un hombre les observaba sonriente, al ver a Fakir cruzar la esquina de un edificio y desaparecer volvió su mirada nuevamente hasta el cesto de manzanas frente a él.

¿Era ese Fakir? –Inquirió el anciano dependiente del puesto mientras miraba hacia el punto donde Fakir recién había pasado- siempre lo veo pasar por las mañanas cuando recién estoy empezando mi día y cuando ya me voy a mi casa lo veo pasar de regreso… es curioso que ande siempre con esa extraña mascota… ¿Tú se la obsequiaste, Charon?

Charon negó con la cabeza e instintivamente volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la calle.

Cuando las gotas de lluvia ya caían insistentemente, Charon entraba a su casa. Fakir estaba ya, como era su costumbre, escribiendo en la mesa, empezaba a oscurecer en parte por la lluvia.

¿Otra vez escribiendo? –Preguntó Charon sin prestarle mucha importancia a su pregunta, por respuesta encontró un simple sí. No por que Fakir no quisiera responder, sino más bien por que ahora el joven se encontraba tan concentrado leyendo lo poco que había escrito desde que llegó del lago.

El escribir se te ha vuelvo una obsesión, me gustaría saber por qué escribes tanto… para quién escribes… -susurró Charon mientras tomaba asiento frente a Fakir, colocó la bolsa de manzanas que recién había comprado sobre la mesa- tu obsesión antes era Mitho, ¿quién es ahora? –Suspiró- me gustaría verte preocupado por tu propia felicidad, que disfrutaras de tu vida… que te preocuparas por ti… desde que te tengo a mi cuidado, has decidido sacrificarte por los demás…

Fakir apartó la mirada de las hojas y posó sus profundos ojos verdes en el rostro serio de Charon- Soy feliz haciendo lo que hago ahora –respondió tranquilamente- es sólo… -bajó la mirada a las hojas- es sólo que las cosas no están saliendo como yo desearía… -añadió mientras se ponía de pie… tomó una manzana y le dio un mordisco- sinceramente soy muy feliz ahora…

Charon sonrió mientras observaba a Fakir tomar sus cosas y dirigirse hacia su habitación en el segundo nivel- lo sé Fakir… lo sé… -dijo para sí mientras él también tomaba una manzana.

* * *

El joven entró a su habitación, definitivamente no se había percatado que la oscuridad ya había caído completamente, así que se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesa al lado de su cama, abrió una gaveta y sacó un sirio y una cajilla de fósforos, se apresuró a encender la vela y la colocó sobre un candelabro, pronto toda la habitación se iluminó levemente.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia el escritorio frente a su cama, colocó el sirio frente a él y volvió a tomar asiento, sin esperar a más volvió a retomar su desesperado escribir. Frente a él, sobre la cama, Ahiru le observaba adormitada, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

El silencio fue adueñándose de todo Kinkan, pronto Fakir no pudo pasar inadvertido el hecho de que, otra vez, estaba desvelándose hasta altas horas de la noche sin obtener algún resultado positivo.

Pero, ¿por qué quería de vuelta a Ahiru? Esa pequeña niña torpe en casi todo lo que hacía, y sobretodo entrometida…

Fakir suspiró, recordaba ciertos momentos de su vida donde Ahiru le había demostrado cuán torpe podría llegar a ser. De pronto, un recuerdo inundó su mente, un recuerdo en el cual el pequeño patito había estado acompañándole… la primera vez que él lloró y dejó que le acompañaran en su dolor… y aquella vez donde había escuchado la voz de Ahiru en lo profundo de aquel roble.. Y la vez donde él bailó junto a ella, no le importó que fuese torpe… había algo en Ahiru… -sonrió sin siquiera notarlo.

De pronto observó la cicatriz en el centro de su mano derecha, era una profunda cicatriz, tiempo atrás había sido una herida muy dolorosa…

¿Qué es? –Se preguntó- ¿Esto es…? ¿Acaso podría ser…? –Instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia su cama, donde dormía el pequeño patito- ¿Qué siento por Ahiru? Podría ser… ¿amor?

* * *

Unas calles lejos de la casa de Charon, un lúgubre carruaje se abría paso en la noche. El rechinar de las ruedas de madera y el casco del caballo rebotaba en las paredes frías. De pronto se detuvo y un misterioso personaje descendió con elegancia. Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el lago… -creí que jamás volvería a Kinkan… -susurró mientras esbozaba una maliciosa sonrisa…- Muy pronto nos veremos… –Susurró.

* * *

**La versión original (24 de enero de 2007) dice así:**

Un joven de cabellos azabaches escribía amenamente sobre unas hojas de papel, estaba recostado sobre una silla a la orilla de un muelle, nada parecía interrumpir su concentración.

Su mano derecha estaba impregnada en tinta, se le veía en cierta forma agotado y desesperado.

El joven suspiró de pronto y finalmente apartó sus ojos verdes de las hojas sobre las cuales escribía con tanto afán, dirigió ahora su mirada hacia el lago frente a él, buscó con la mirada algo sobre el agua, al no encontrarlo se puso de pie y buscó más detenidamente en la orilla.

De pronto sonrió al encontrar flotando apaciblemente un pequeño patito amarillo. Le observó detenidamente unos segundos, la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.

Ahiru… -susurró, y como si de pronto hubiese recordando una terrible preocupación, volvió rápidamente a ocupar su posición inicial: sentado retomaba su desesperado escribir.

Fakir, el joven que escribía con tanta urgencia, no entendía por qué a pesar de tener el don de que sus historias se volviesen realidad, no podía devolver su aspecto físico a ese pequeño patito… había escrito tantas historias distintas, la única similitud entre todas ellas era que Ahiru, el patito, recobraba su aspecto humano.

Fakir suspiró nuevamente- ¿por qué no se vuelven realidad? –se preguntó en susurros. Mientras se preguntaba varias veces la misma pregunta, observó que se aproximaba una tormenta. Se puso de pie y recogió todas sus cosas: este día tampoco había tenido un final feliz.

Se aproximó a la orilla del lago. Ahiru dormía aún, mientras flotaba en el agua. El joven la tomó entre sus brazos y el pequeño patito abrió los ojos y observó alegre a Fakir, parecía no molestarle su nuevo aspecto mientras estuviese acompañada.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, Charon entraba a su casa… Fakir estaba ya, como era su costumbre, escribiendo en la mesa, empezaba a oscurecer en parte por la lluvia.

¿Otra vez escribiendo? –Preguntó Charon con preocupación, por respuesta encontró un simple sí.

El escribir se te ha vuelvo una obsesión, me gustaría saber por qué escribes tanto… para quién escribes… -susurró Charon mientras tomaba asiento frente a Fakir, el joven no detenía su escribir- tu obsesión antes era Mitho, ¿quién es ahora? –Suspiró- me gustaría verte preocupado por tu propia felicidad, que disfrutaras de tu vida… que te preocuparas por ti… desde que te tengo a mi cuidado, has decidido sacrificarte por los demás…

Fakir apartó la mirada de las hojas donde escribía y observó un momento a Charon- Soy feliz haciendo lo que hago ahora –respondió con frialdad y se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el segundo nivel.

* * *

Entró a la habitación, una pequeña vela iluminaba todo alrededor, cerró lentamente la puerta tras él: las palabras de Charon le habían hecho enfadarse… pero ¿enfadarse con quién? Sabía que en el fondo, Charon tenía razón.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia el escritorio frente a su cama, colocó todas sus cosas y volvió a retomar su desesperado escribir. Frente a él, sobre la cama, Ahiru le observaba adormitada, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

El silencio fue adueñándose de todo Kinkan, pronto Fakir no pudo pasar inadvertido el hecho de que, otra vez, estaba desvelándose hasta altas horas de la noche sin obtener algún resultado positivo.

Pero, ¿por qué quería de vuelta a Ahiru? Esa pequeña niña torpe en casi todo lo que hacía, y sobretodo entrometida…

Fakir suspiró, recordaba ciertos momentos de su vida donde Ahiru le había demostrado cuán torpe podría llegar a ser. De pronto, un recuerdo inundó su mente, un recuerdo en el cual el pequeño patito había estado acompañándole en su dolor… la primera vez que él lloró y dejó que le acompañaran en su dolor… y aquella vez donde había escuchado la voz de Ahiru en lo profundo de aquel roble.. Y la vez donde él bailó junto a ella, no le importó que fuese torpe… había algo en Ahiru… -sonrió sin siquiera notarlo.

De pronto observó la cicatriz en el centro de su mano derecha, era una profunda cicatriz, tiempo atrás había sido una herida muy dolorosa…

¿Qué es? –Se preguntó- ¿Esto es…? ¿Acaso podría ser…? –Instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia su cama, donde dormía el pequeño patito- ¿Qué siento por Ahiru? Podría ser… ¿amor?

* * *

Unas calles lejos de la casa de Charon, un lúgubre carruaje se abría paso en la noche. El rechinar de las ruedas de madera y el casco del caballo rebotaba en las paredes frías. De pronto se detuvo y un misterioso personaje descendió con elegancia. Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el lago… esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa…- Te he encontrado –Susurró.


	2. De cómo un pato se convierte en un cisne

Fan Fiction: **Algunos sueños…**

Anime: **Princess Tutu**

Pareja: **Ahiru / Fakir**

Fecha: **25 de enero de 2007**

**Nota de la autora:** _Hola! Sigo acá, inspirada en este anime tan entretenido, no me podrán tachar de equivocada, por que en realidad Princess Tutu es una magnífica historia… tan romántica… ahhhhhhhhhhhh… Ojalá y les guste la actualización. Está casi el doble de largo que el primer capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a Hikari por su review, me ha inspirado demasiado._

* * *

**Capítulo No. 2**

**De cómo un pato se convierte en un cisne**

* * *

_And so… a man started to write a story…_

_That story, overflowing with hope… had just begun._

* * *

El sol iluminaba ya completamente la habitación de Fakir, el joven se cubría el rostro con una gruesa manta, dormía profundamente. Hacía días ya en que sus horarios habían cambiado, se desvelaba hasta altas horas de la noche tratando de escribir la historia que traería a Ahiru a su forma humana, sin conseguirlo aún.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor del primer nivel, Charon tomaba un café sentado frente a la mesa, a su izquierda Ahiru, el pequeño patito amarillo, comía, acompañada de otras pequeñas aves, unas migas de pan que Charon le había dado minutos atrás. Ahiru siempre era la primera en levantarse, se las ingeniaba para abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación de Fakir, siempre acompañaba a Charon en el desayuno.

Me preocupa… -Susurró Charon de pronto, llamando la atención de Ahiru- Me preocupa mucho Fakir –añadió, ahora tenía la completa atención de Ahiru- no entiendo por qué ese muchacho se esfuerza tanto en escribir ahora… siempre le veo triste y preocupado, no entiendo qué le pasa…

Ahiru bajó la mirada, había estado ignorando el hecho de que Fakir estuviese tan preocupado… ahora que lo pensaba, incluso ella desconocía la razón por la cual él escribía tanto ahora- ¿qué será? –se preguntó a sí misma.

Sin esperar a más, el patito dejó de comer y decidida a encontrar la razón de la preocupación de Fakir, subió a la habitación del joven.

Fakir aún dormía profundamente, Ahiru le contempló unos segundos, luego sin dudar a más voló a la mesa y leyó con mucha dificultad lo que Fakir había escrito la noche anterior, fue dificultoso de leer ya que el escrito parecía haber sido escrito con mucha rapidez, se notaba la desesperación.

Y de pronto lo encontró: la historia trataba de una joven hechizada quien había sido obligada a tomar el aspecto de un pato y luego del beso de un príncipe recuperaba su forma humana.

Quack! -_¡¡¡¿FAKIR TRATA DE CONVERTIRME NUEVAMENTE EN HUMANA?!!! _–se preguntó Ahiru.

De pronto sintió la calidez de unas manos que la tomaban y la apartaban de la mesa y volvían a posarla en el suelo, volvió su vista hacia la persona que la había movido y vio a Fakir, quien le miraba a su vez seriamente.

Es mi obligación –le dijo el joven- yo te presioné a que devolvieras la última parte del corazón de Mitho…

_NO! no es tu culpa Fakir, yo tenía que devolverla… yo también quería que todo terminara…_ -decía Ahiru, pero Fakir únicamente escuchaba muchos quacks y veía al patito amarillo mover desesperadamente sus alas- _tú no me presionaste… _-terminaba Ahiru con suma tristeza, ahora sabía que ella era la causante de toda la preocupación de Fakir.

El joven sonrió- no entiendo qué tratas de decirme, pero no debes preocuparte por mi… recuerda que soy descendiente de Drosselmeyer y el escribir historias está en mi sangre… -acarició tiernamente las plumas de la cabeza de Ahiru- yo te devolveré tu forma humana –añadió, luego tomó las hojas, tinta y pluma que estaban en la mesa y salió de la habitación dejando a Ahiru sumida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

A media mañana Ahiru caminaba pensativa por la calle empedrada de Kinkan. Fakir había salido solo en esta ocasión, quizá se había molestado con ella por haber leído su historia.

De pronto observó delante de ella a varias personas reunidas, esto le atrajo, así pues se abrió paso entre la multitud y observó lo que llamaba tanto la atención del público: pegado en la pared había un rótulo, anunciaba la puesta en escena de la obra "El lago de los cisnes". Y no sólo eso, el rótulo también servía como convocatoria para interpretar los papeles principales en el ballet.

_Un ballet…_ -pensó Ahiru, la emoción se reflejaba en sus ojos azules- _y una convocatoria para interpretar a los personajes principales… si yo fuese humana…_ -negó con tristeza- _soy un viejo pato… los patos no danzan en el ballet…_ -retomó su camino con melancolía.

* * *

Fuera de Kinkan, Fakir escribía amenamente bajo la sombra de un árbol, frente a él se apreciaba el bello lago.

Reposó a su derecha la pluma y se dispuso a leer lo que acababa de escribir, frunció el entrecejo y arrugó la hoja- Otra historia que no regresará a Ahiru… -susurró para sí, se puso en pie y miró al lago- ¿Dónde estará Ahiru? –se preguntó con un dejo de preocupación en la voz. El pequeño patito prácticamente todo el tiempo se encontraba a su lado.

Tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a regresar al pueblo para buscar a Ahiru, sin embargo un hombre a la distancia le observaba con interés, sin pensarlo más se acercó a Fakir.

Tú debes ser Fakir… ¿verdad? –Inquirió el desconocido, Fakir no respondió- Déjame presentarme, soy Rubarth –añadió- fui a la Escuela de Ballet de Kinkan y me indicaron que eras uno de los mejores estudiantes que han tenido… quisiera hacerte un ofrecimiento

Dejé de asistir tiempo atrás a la escuela –le interrumpió Fakir- no estoy interesado en cualquiera que sea su proposición…

Rubarth no perdió su sonrisa- también me advirtieron que iba a ser complicado que aceptaras –añadió- pero verás, estoy presentando un Ballet en el pueblo y necesito dos integrantes más para la puesta en escena…

No estoy interesado –volvió a repetir Fakir y sin esperar a más retomó su andar hacia Kinkan, dejando solo a Rubarth.

Pero por supuesto que estarás interesado dentro de poco… -Susurró para sí Rubarth mientras observaba alejarse a Fakir, sonrió más complacido- cuando ella regrese… esta noche…

* * *

La noche había caído ya sobre Kinkan horas atrás, Fakir había encontrado a Ahiru vagando solitaria por las calles y la había llevado con él de vuelta a casa de Charon. Por primera vez en muchos días la habitación de Fakir estaba completamente a oscuras al llegar la noche. El joven y Ahiru dormían ya, él en su cama y el patito sobre su cesto al lado de la puerta, frente a la cama de Fakir.

Sin embargo, Ahiru soñaba el mismo sueño que le había estado atormentado noches atrás: estaba en su forma de pato y miraba a la distancia entre la niebla a una pequeña niña que corría alegremente entre las flores, de pronto todo se oscurecía y cuando volvía la claridad la niña se había convertido en un pequeño patito, pero… ese patito era ella: Ahiru…

De la impresión Ahiru siempre despertaba sobresaltada, esta noche no había sido la excepción- ¿qué significa este sueño? –se preguntó, miró hacia la ventana y constató que aún era de noche… estiró sus alas para acomodarse a dormir nuevamente… ¿Alas?

Ahiru volvió a extender lo que hasta hacía unas horas habían sido sus alas y constató nuevamente que eran brazos, movió sus dedos incrédula.

¡NO PUEDE SER! –gritó.

El grito de Ahiru había logrado despertar a Fakir de su sueño, el joven despertó sobresaltado y sin pensarlo más se puso en pie. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al sentir de pronto cómo alguien se abalanza sobre él y le abraza con cariño y completa felicidad.

¡Fakir soy humana nuevamente! –gritó Ahiru con emoción.

De no ser por la oscuridad, Ahiru hubiese podido ver la cantidad de tonos rosas que se posaron en el rostro de Fakir.

Ahiru… -comenzó a decir el joven con los ojos cerrados- creo… creo que debes de cubrirte con algo… -concluyó con timidez. Era ya la tercera vez que observaba a Ahiru sin ropa alguna.


	3. De como se cambian

Fan Fiction: **Algunos sueños…**

Anime: **Princess Tutu**

Pareja: **Ahiru / Fakir**

Fecha: **30** **de enero de 2007**

**Nota de la autora:** _Hola! Bueno pues antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic ;0) Especiales gracias a Hikari por su review, nuevamente me anima a seguir adelante. Aclaro que no soy muy dada de actualizar tan seguido (si no me creen, revisen mis otras historias jijijiji), pero Princess Tutu me apasionó desde que la vi por error hace unos mesesitos…_

_Bien… quisiera dedicar este fic a mi novio lindo 26 meses ya de estarme aguantando deben ser por algo (seguro puro capricho jejejeje)… la inspiración de las escenas románticas vienen de él… _

* * *

**Capítulo No. 2**

**De cómo se cambian decisiones por amor**

* * *

_And so… a man started to write a story…_

_That story, overflowing with hope… had just begun._

* * *

Unas horas habían pasado desde el momento en que Ahiru descubrió que al regresar a su aspecto humano, había dejado atrás las plumas que cubrían su cuerpo. 

Estaba ella, Charon y Fakir sentados ya en la mesa tomando el desayuno.

Charon observaba a su derecha y miraba a Fakir con curiosidad: el joven no apartaba los ojos de la mesa y aún se observaba en su rostro un aspecto de profunda vergüenza. Charon sonrió. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia su izquierda donde una joven pelirroja de cabello largo y trenzado se miraba igual o quizá mucho más avergonzada que Fakir.

Charon amplió su sonrisa- ¿qué ocurre con ustedes dos? –Inquirió con tranquilidad- pareciera que algo les ocurrió…

Al escuchar esta última frase, Fakir se sonrojó mucho más y Ahiru comenzó a deslizarse en su silla hasta que quedó oculta entre la mesa.

Charon rió a carcajadas- la juventud… la juventud… -añadió entre risas.

Eres Ahiru¿verdad? –Preguntó Charon luego de unos minutos de silencio. Únicamente observó que Ahiru asentía bajo la mesa, esto gracias a un mechón de cabello de la joven que sobresalía.

¿Estudiaste con Fakir? –Volvió a preguntar Charon, Ahiru volvió a repetir su confirmación desde debajo de la mesa.

Fakir sabía a dónde iba a llegar este interrogatorio y sin esperar a más se puso de pie, llamando la atención de Charon y Ahiru.

Ahiru… vamos –Ordenó Fakir de pronto y se empezó a dirigir hacia la puerta.

Antes que te retires, Fakir… -comenzó a decir Charon- el día de ayer te estaba buscando una persona… -Fakir se detuvo a escuchar lo que le decía Charon- creo que se llamaba… hmmm… ¿cómo se llamaba? –Charon trataba de recordar el nombre…

Rubarth –le interrumpió Fakir- sí… ya hablé con él ayer mismo, me fue a buscar al lago…

¿Entonces aceptarás? –Preguntó Charon con una sonrisa- me parece que es una buena oportunidad… a ti te gusta el ballet… y pues, tu habilidad te antecede –añadió con orgullo.

No estoy interesado –respondió secamente Fakir, abrió la puerta y salió.

Ahiru se apresuró a seguirlo, dentro de sí la chica se preguntaba ¿cuál sería el ofrecimiento de ese tal Rubarth?, y tal como ella era, no esperó para preguntarle a Fakir al respecto, le dio alcance pronto.

Fakir… ¿qué ofrecimiento te hicieron? –Preguntó con seguridad mientras caminaba al lado del joven.

No estoy interesado… -Volvió a responder Fakir, en realidad su mente divagaba en otro asunto más importante ¿qué historia había logrado que Ahiru volviera a su forma humana? Si bien eso era lo que él más deseaba… aún no estaba preparado para esto- se detuvo de pronto- ¿qué "esto"? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

Ahiru le miraba extrañada unos pasos delante de él- Fakir… ¿te ocurre algo? –inquirió con preocupación. El joven negó con la cabeza- Hmm… ¿a dónde vamos entonces? –Volvió a preguntar la joven, ahora mirando distraídamente hacia ambos lados de la calle. A decir verdad, ella también necesitaba de un lugar para descansar… ¿le volverían a aceptar en la escuela y le darían nuevamente una habitación? Y… de no ser así… ¿qué haría¿Dónde viviría¿Tendría que trabajar?

Por otro lado, Fakir también tenía su mente ocupada con preguntas¿qué era ese "algo" para lo cuál aún no estaba preparado¿Qué deseaba realmente con Ahiru? Tenía muy claro que ella significaba mucho para él… pero… ¿Qué era¿Tan complicado era de entender lo que sentía por ella?

De pronto un hombre se acercó a Ahiru, lo cual pronto sacó a Fakir de su ensimismamiento.

Jovencita –dijo Rubarth a Ahiru- tú eres perfecta para el papel de Odette en mi obra… ¿te gustaría trabajar conmigo en mi ballet?

¿Ba… ba… ballet? –Preguntó Ahiru con incredulidad mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

Así es… supongo que debes saber… me han dicho que la mayoría de personas acá en Kinkan saben bailar Ballet… y tu encajas muy bien en el personaje… -añadió Rubarth con serenidad.

No soy lo que se dice exactamente "buena" en ballet –susurró Ahiru, más para sí que para Rubarth.

¿Perdona? –Le interrumpió Rubarth- ¿Qué no eres buena en ballet?

Ahiru bajó la vista y miró fijamente la calle empedrada, la verdad es que sí adoraría ser la protagonista del Ballet.

Ahiru puede interpretar el papel de Odette sin problemas –dijo con seguridad Fakir mientras se aproximaba a la joven, quien dirigió su mirada hacia él- yo practicaré con ella tiempo extra si fuese necesario… -añadió con una sonrisa.

Pe… pero Fakir… -comenzó a decir Ahiru, se aproximó más al joven y le susurró lentamente solo a él a modo que Rubarth no escuchara- sabes muy bien que soy muy torpe en ballet, si alguna vez fui buena fue sólo porque era Princess Tutu, pero por mis propios medios soy mediocre.

Ahiru tomará el papel –aseguró Fakir sin prestarle atención a los murmullos de Ahiru- ¿cuándo empiezan las prácticas?

Rubarth sonrió complacido- mañana por la mañana… supongo que eso significará que tú también aceptas tu papel como el príncipe de la historia… -añadió expectante.

Ahiru, que miraba a Rubarth, volvió su vista hacia Fakir con sorpresa, así que ese era el ofrecimiento que le habían hecho a Fakir y el cual había rechazado.

Fakir volteó a ver a Ahiru, la joven le sonrió con inocencia.

Esta bien… acepto… -dijo Fakir devolviendo la sonrisa de Ahiru, muy dentro de sí sabía perfectamente bien que su corazón le había traicionado y le había hecho aceptar el ofrecimiento.

Sentía una inmensa felicidad… silenciosamente soñaba despierto con muchas oportunidades para poder conquistar a Ahiru mientras practicaban juntos el ballet… después de todo, no habría oportunidad para arrepentirse sobre esto…

Después de todo ¿qué podría salir mal? Si Ahiru ya había recobrado su forma humana y tenía toda la fortuna de su lado…

De pronto un pensamiento le entristeció: Ahiru había amado durante mucho tiempo a Mitho, de hecho… su amor por él fue lo que le dio la oportunidad de convertirse en humana… ¿qué le hacía pensar que Ahiru le amaría a él también?


	4. De como todo se complica

Fan Fiction: **Algunos sueños…**

Anime: **Princess** **Tutu**

Pareja: **Ahiru** **/ Fakir**

Fecha: **07 de febrero de 2007**

**Nota de la autora:** _Hola! Vaya… cuando subí el capítulo número 3, cuál no sería mi sorpresa al ver 6 reviews… ¡6! Increíble… muchísimas gracias por los reviews… yo solía responder reviews antes acá mismo, pero creo que ahora está prohibido… en el siguiente capítulo les diré en qué dirección respondí sus amables reviews eh… muchísimas gracias por seguir conmigo leyendo eh!_

* * *

**Capítulo No. 4**

**De cómo todo se complica **

* * *

_And so… a man started to write a story…_

_That story, overflowing with hope… had just begun._

* * *

Es de noche! Es de noche! Es de noche! Es de noche! –Ahiru repetía esto una y otra vez en su mente, ya había prácticamente completado su primer día como humana nuevamente, todo estaba resultando bien… excepto que era ya había oscurecido y no tenía un lugar dónde pasar la noche… ¿la noche? ¿Acaso sólo una noche iba a pasar como humana?

Fakir le había dejado sola toda la tarde, le había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que hacer y que le esperara allí por que él iba a regresar por ella, pero Fakir no regresaba…

Ahiru dirigió su mirada al suelo, no se percató en qué momento alguien se aproximó a ella.

¿En qué piensas? –dijo de pronto Fakir, ya al lado de Ahiru, quien dio un pequeño brinco por el susto de que alguien le hablara de pronto.

Fakir… -susurró con una sonrisa, luego se llevó la mano a la cabeza y comenzó a ver hacia ambos lados- pues… no tengo un lugar dónde pasar la noche… -respondió entre susurros.

No deberías preocuparte por eso –le respondió Fakir con total tranquilidad, mientras comenzaba a caminar, Ahiru le imitaba- vas a seguir durmiendo donde has dormido hasta ahora…

Con la respuesta, Ahiru pronto se imaginó su cesto en la habitación de Fakir, luego recordó que en realidad era la habitación "de Fakir"- sin esperar a más su rostro cambio de su color habitual a un rojo intenso.

Fakir pareció entender lo que pensaba Ahiru y se apresuró a decir- yo dormiré en la habitación de visitas por supuesto…

Claro que no Fakir, yo dormiré en la habitación que mencionas y tú en tu habitación –aclaró Ahiru dejando a un lado la pena que había sentido momentos atrás.

Como quieras –susurró Fakir con tranquilidad.

Caminaron unos pasos más, mientras la oscuridad seguía inundando todo alrededor, de pronto Fakir rompió el silencio- ¿recuerdas aún bailar Ballet, verdad?

Claro… bueno, creo que sí –respondió Ahiru con preocupación- tú prometiste ayudarme… -añadió con esperanzas.

No soy buen maestro… -respondió Fakir mientras miraba fijamente a Ahiru, pendiente de interpretar perfectamente bien las reacciones de la joven ante su respuesta.

Pero eres muy bueno en ballet, eres tan bueno como Mitho –comentó Ahiru con ojos soñadores.

Al escuchar la mención del nombre del príncipe, Fakir carraspeó en reproche, claro que Ahiru lo interpretó como que Fakir no aceptaba que fuese tan bueno como Mitho.

Es verdad, eres muy hábil, y no dudo en que tus habilidades en el ballet son exactamente iguales a las de Mitho- añadió Ahiru.

Fakir no respondió, únicamente apresuró el paso. Ahiru le siguió de cerca y pronto ya estaban frente a la casa de Charon. Mientras cenaban, Fakir únicamente informó que Ahiru iba a vivir una temporada con ellos, noticia que alegró en sobremanera a Charon.

* * *

La mañana llegó pronto, o al menos eso pensaba Ahiru, todas las horas donde supuestamente iba a dormir se le habían ido muy rápido.

Nuevamente había tenido el mismo sueño de días anteriores: una niña, que casi con total certeza sabía que era ella misma, una oscuridad repentina y luego el pato, sólo que algo había sido añadido en su sueño en esta ocasión: la voz de un hombre adulto que le llamaba a la distancia.

Ahiru había tratado de descifrar su sueño un momento, y luego había caído nuevamente presa del sueño, sintió que únicamente había descansado unos segundos, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta: era Fakir que le despertaba.

Ahiru abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Fakir, mientras ella volvía a su cama mientras bostezaba.

Debemos irnos ya –dijo Fakir lentamente, como tratando que Ahiru captara todas y cada una de sus palabras.

¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? –inquirió Ahiru con pereza.

¿Ya lo olvidaste? –Dijo Fakir con sorpresa- Nos esperan dentro de pocos minutos para practicar el ballet…

Al escuchar esto, Ahiru abrió ambos ojos y saltó inmediatamente de la cama- ¡¡El ballet!! ¡¡La práctica!! –Exclamó mientras empujaba a Fakir a salir de la habitación- ahora salgo, voy a vestirme- añadió mientras cerraba la puerta.

Fakir se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, al lado de la puerta tenía una pequeña caja blanca, encima de la cual se observaba un moño amarillo, a los pocos segundos escuchó que Ahiru abrían levemente la puerta.

Eh…Fakir… -susurró la joven completamente sonrojada- ¿Sabes? No tengo…

Lo sé -Le interrumpió de pronto Fakir, se inclinó a recoger la caja que tenía a un lado y se la extendió a Ahiru, la joven vio la caja con duda- pensé que ibas a necesitar ropa nueva… y pues… te compré algunos vestidos que… bueno… quizá te gusten –añadió ya sonrojado y sin esperar a más, bajó inmediatamente las gradas hacia el primer nivel, dejando a Ahiru completamente sin palabras.

La joven volvió a entrar a su habitación y cerró la puerta, se encaminó lentamente a la cama y colocó en el centro la caja, la observó unos momentos, incapaz de poder pensar… ¿o sentir? Al respecto…

Era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba tanto por ella… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Fakir se tomaba tantas molestias con ella?

Se aproximó a la caja y la abrió lentamente, observó unas finas telas color turquesa que sobresalían, tomó con ambas manos el vestido y lo alzó para observarlo completo: era realmente hermoso, adornado con listones y piedras de colores.

Ahiru sonrió con emoción, lo colocó al lado de la caja y con sorpresa observó que aún había algo más en la caja: ahora era un par de zapatillas para ballet del mismo color que el vestido; y no sólo eso, había aún otros dos vestidos, no tan finos como el primero, pero igual de hermosos.

La joven tomó uno de los dos últimos vestidos y se lo probó, le quedaba perfecto. ¿Cómo era que Fakir sabía perfectamente bien qué talla era ella? Se sonrojó nuevamente, decidió mejor no profundizar más en esta interrogante.

Observó nuevamente el vestido y las zapatillas turquesa, ¿cuándo podría utilizarlos?

¡Ahiru! –escuchó que la llamaba Fakir y sin esperar a más salió a su encuentro.

Fakir le esperaba en la puerta, al verla bajar con una sonrisa en el rostro, él también sonrió- veo que te quedó bien… -dijo con alegría.

Son hermosos Fakir, muchas gracias –respondió Ahiru aún sonriendo- te prometo que buscaré trabajo y te pagaré todo lo que has gastado conmigo –añadió.

No es necesario –respondió Fakir- son un regalo y no es necesario que me los pagues…Charon te estará dando por la tarde un poco más de dinero para que compres la ropa que te haga falta, eso sí puedes considerarlo como un préstamo… -sonrió- y ahora debemos apresurarnos o nos dejarán fuera de la obra –dijo con premura.

Ahiru asintió y pronto ambos ya iban a toda prisa hacia el punto de encuentro con los demás integrantes de la compañía de ballet.

* * *

La práctica había sido un tanto… agotadora… a los ojos de cualquiera, pero para Ahiru había sido desastrosa.

Sabía muy bien que no era para nada buena en ballet y en ocasiones pensaba que tenía dos pies izquierdos… pero hoy había sido decepcionante. Quizá muy en el fondo había creído que podría tener las habilidades de Rue o de la propia Princesa Tutu, pero esto no era verdad, se consideraba un desastre.

Y Fakir no había estado con ella, él había sido llevado a otro lugar para practicar sus actos, para que posteriormente ya practicaran juntos.

La práctica había concluido y ya podían retirarse, ella únicamente quería ir a encerrarse en la habitación que le habían dado en la casa de Charon; así que sin esperar nada más, intentó huir a toda prisa del lugar…

Sin embargo, alguien le tomó de la mano y no le dejó correr…


	5. De cómo una tarde que debió ser

Fan Fiction: **Algunos sueños…**

Anime: **Princess Tutu**

Pareja: **Ahiru / Fakir**

Fecha: **08 de febrero de 2007**

**Nota de la autora:** _Hola! Wow… yo no dejo de sorprenderme… ¡16 reviews! Muchísimas gracias! Saben, yo les confieso que inicialmente creí que Princess Tutu no tenía tantos fans… pero veo que no es así…y eso me alegra, en verdad es una muy buena serie… _

_Por mi parte, yo no he visto la serie en español… como les había dicho anteriormente, me la encontré por pura casualidad, a como pude me bajé los capítulos en japonés con subtítulos en inglés, pero no he tenido la dicha de verla en español v.v buuu… algún día podré, mientras tanto… ¡Sigo con el fic!_

_Me preocupa que la esencia de los personajes de Ahiru y Fakir esté un tanto… perdida, pero a partir de la próxima semana espero que todo mejore eh, sólo he visto (bien vistos) unos cuantos capítulos de Princess Tutu, ya para la próxima semana los veré todos con lupa para empaparme de la esencia de estos dos personajes tan maravillosos eh, se los prometo ;0)_

* * *

**Capítulo No. 5**

**De cómo una tarde que debió ser agradable, se convirtió en lo contrario… **

* * *

_And so… a man started to write a story…_

_That story, overflowing with hope… had just begun._

* * *

Ahiru volteó lentamente para enfrentar a la persona que le sujetaba fuertemente de la mano y no le dejaba huir. 

Al verle abrió aún más los ojos… era Fakir, quien se veía agotado, como si hubiese corrido una gran distancia.

Al verle, Ahiru ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de sus ojos, con todas sus fuerzas se abrazó de él y comenzó a llorar.

Esta acción tomó por sorpresa a Fakir, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que esto le ocurría, más no era la primera vez que se sentía impotente ante una situación… ya había sentido esa lenta agonía de querer ayudar y no poder hacerlo… quizá lo mejor en este momento era dejar que Ahiru llorara, así lo hizo.

No puedo… no puedo… -repetía Ahiru una y otra vez aún llorando- nadie me reprochó, pero todos lo pensaban, fui un desastre…

Fakir suspiró, sabía perfectamente bien que Ahiru no era para nada buena en ballet, sin embargo, creía que podría mejorar… con mucha ayuda claro.

El joven dirigió la mirada al cielo, luego sonrió levemente, colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Ahiru y la obligó a levantar el rostro y verlo.

Las lágrimas aún brotaban en los ojos de Ahiru y se deslizaban por sus mejillas, en verdad que nadie había preparado a Fakir para enfrentar situaciones como la que tenía frente a sus ojos. Desde pequeño se había preparado para ser el caballero de la historia, pero nunca para consolar a otra persona.

Se limitó a hacer lo que consideró era lo correcto: limpió con ambas manos las lágrimas en el rostro de Ahiru y sonrió nuevamente.

No debes llorar –susurró con ternura- sabías que iba a ser difícil, pero no debes rendirte… -Ahiru le miraba con tristeza- además –añadió sonriendo un poco- habíamos acordado que yo iba a practicar contigo… no será fácil, pero la práctica nos ayudará –finalizó.

Ahiru asintió con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿en serio crees que podré mejorar? –Inquirió, aunque en el fondo ella sabía perfectamente bien que con Fakir a su lado, ninguna debilidad lo era en realidad, él siempre le volvía fuerte y con él a su lado, nada era imposible.

No lo dudo –Confirmó Fakir- ahora… -dijo rompiendo el silencio que se acababa de formar y miró al cielo un tanto confundido, no sabiendo aún si lo que planeaba ofrecerle a Ahiru sería lo correcto- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a comer un helado? –Preguntó al final armándose de valor.

Ahiru sonrió ampliamente- ¡Sí! –Exclamó limpiando las últimas lágrimas que aún recorrían sus mejillas, Fakir también sonrió complacido.

* * *

La tarde iba bien, Fakir había logrado ya que Ahiru olvidara su reciente frustración y sonriera feliz, claro que esto también alegraba grandemente al joven. 

Estaban de pie a la orilla del arroyo que rodeaba Kinkan, el sol comenzaba ya a desaparecer en el horizonte. Los jóvenes platicaban sobre el tiempo que estuvieron compartiendo juntos en la escuela de ballet, hablaban sobre cómo fue que Ahiru era la Princesa Tutu y de cómo Fakir ignoraba que era descendiente de Drosselmeyer.

De pronto alguien les interrumpió, era Rubarth, acompañado de otro joven a quien nunca antes habían visto cerca del pueblo.

El joven tenía cabellos dorados y una apariencia muy jovial, sonreía alegremente a Ahiru, acción que molestó enormemente a Fakir, quien retomó aquel semblante sombrío y serio que tanto le caracterizaba en la escuela.

Espero no interrumpir nada importante –dijo Rubarth alegremente- les estuve buscando en todo Kinkan, hasta visité a Charon para…

¿Qué desea? –le interrumpió Fakir con seriedad, la presencia de estas dos personas le molestaba, especialmente la interrupción del joven que sonreía tan alegremente a Ahiru…

Rubarth sonrió- por momentos olvido que te agrada que vaya al punto –susurró- bien, les quería presentar a Dorian –dijo dirigiendo su mirada al joven a su lado- recién se incorporó a la compañía, en la obra interpretará el papel del villano –añadió- iba a presentárselos al finalizar la práctica, pero ambos desaparecieron muy pronto…

Mucho gusto en conocerlos –dijo Dorian- espero que nos llevemos bien y que juntos logremos que la obra sea un éxito –añadió sonriendo.

Dorian es nuevo en Kinkan –comentó Rubarth- y me preguntaba si… bueno, Ahiru… ¿podrías mostrarle a Dorian el pueblo?

Por supuesto –respondió Ahiru sin dudar.

En ese caso, los dejo solos –susurró Fakir, claramente molesto. Comenzó a caminar.

Espera Fakir¿no vas a acompañarnos? –Preguntó Ahiru contrariada.

El joven negó con la cabeza, tengo que ayudar a Charon –dijo y se alejó a toda prisa.

Ahiru observaba como Fakir cruzaba en una calle y desaparecía a la distancia- Espero no haber interrumpido la tarde que tú y tu novio estaban pasando juntos –susurró Dorian con pesar.

Al nomás escucharlo, Ahiru se sonrojó en extremo y comenzó a negar con la cabeza y ambas manos- No, Fakir y yo no somos novios –explicó con premura- sólo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos –añadió, aunque sintió un gran pesar en el corazón al decir esto último¿por qué sería? Se preguntó a sí misma; olvidándose por completo que estaba acompañada, se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Me alegro de escuchar esto –Confesó Dorian volviendo a formar una amplia sonrisa en el rostro- Te estuve observando en el ensayo y creo, al igual que Rubarth, que eres perfecta para el papel de Odette en la obra –este comentario trajo de vuelta a Ahiru a la realidad, haciendo que por un leve momento se olvidara de sus cavilaciones.

No estoy de acuerdo con ustedes –susurró Ahiru con tristeza- como habrán visto en los ensayos, no soy nada buena en ballet… -añadió.

Se puede solucionar –dijo Dorian con certeza- te estuve observando… y estoy seguro que únicamente necesitas práctica… mucha práctica… pero si te apasiona el ballet, lograrás ser muy buena –añadió.

Ahiru sonrió- sí voy a practicar mucho, ya he acordado con…

Yo te puedo ayudar en las prácticas –le interrumpió Dorian- ¿qué te parece mañana al finalizar los ensayos?

Esta proposición tomó por sorpresa a Ahiru- a mi me parece bien Dorian –respondió Rubarth- aunque mañana Ahiru te mostraría todo Kinkan…

Eso no es problema Rubarth –respondió Dorian con total tranquilidad- practicamos y luego me enseña el pueblo –añadió.

Esperen –dijo Ahiru con preocupación, viendo cómo se tomaban decisiones sin su consentimiento- yo ya había acordado con Fakir que él me ayudaría en las prácticas –susurró- ya habíamos acordado…

Podrías practicar con ambos, incluso será mucho mejor para ti Ahiru –comentó Rubarth- así podrás apreciar dos estilos de ballet y poner en práctica el que se te complique menos –añadió- bien, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos Dorian –dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el joven, quien asintió.

Mucho gusto en conocerte… Ahiru –susurró Dorian, mientras tomaba la mano de la joven y le daba un tierno beso en ella, este acto apenó e incomodó a Ahiru en sobremanera.

Te veré mañana Ahiru –dijo Rubarth mientras se alejaba con Dorian, dejando a la joven confundida y preocupada.

¿Cómo le diré a Fakir que practicaré también con Dorian? –Se preguntó en voz baja, negó con la cabeza e inició a caminar completamente abatida hacia la casa de Charon.

Había pasado tan buenos momentos al lado de Fakir esa tarde, que no podía concebir cómo había terminado todo tan mal…

Y más preocupante aún… ¿qué era lo que había sentido al decir que Fakir y ella sólo eran buenos amigos?


	6. De cómo se malinterpretan

Fan Fiction: **Algunos sueños…**

Anime: **Princess** **Tutu**

Pareja: **Ahiru / Fakir**

Fecha: **12 de febrero de 2007**

**Nota de la autora:** _Hola! Lamento mucho no haber respondido aún los reviews de quienes amablemente me han dejado sus comentarios, pero que no tienen cuenta en fan fiction, les prometo que la próxima semana ya les responderé :0) (en otra página por supuesto, pero les daré la dirección eh)._

_Bueno, espero que este capítulo también les guste y que como siempre les digo, cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario es más que bien recibido eh._

* * *

**Capítulo No. 6**

**De cómo se malinterpretan las situaciones**

* * *

_And so… a man started to write a story…_

_That story, overflowing with hope… had just begun._

* * *

La noche caía ya sobre Kinkan, Fakir se apresuraba a llegar a su hogar, se le veía especialmente serio. 

Pero Charon, que le conocía lo suficientemente bien, sabía que algo malo había ocurrido: Fakir entró a la casa y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas frente a la mesa. Charon le observaba silenciosamente, esperando quizá que el joven dijera algo, pero esto nunca ocurrió.

Por lo cual Charon se acercó a Fakir y tomó asiento frente al joven- Ahiru no estaba contigo –preguntó Charon con tono jovial.

Fakir negó con la cabeza- se ha quedado con Rubarth y alguien más –añadió desinteresadamente, aunque Charon vio más allá de las palabras que se habían pronunciado.

Ya veo, ya veo –susurró Charon, luego de un momento de silencio- bien, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a acostar, ha sido un día duro… ¿esperarás a Ahiru? –inquirió mientras se ponía de pie.

Fakir no respondió, la verdad era que con lo ocurrido últimamente lo único que quería hacer era olvidarse de todo, y nada mejor para lograrlo que dormir. Pero en lo más profundo de su corazón, quería ver a Ahiru antes, quería que ella le dijera qué pensaba acerca de Dorian.

El joven se llevó ambas manos a la frente, acción que detonaba preocupación y sufrimiento en él; Charon le observaba mientras subía las escaleras, sonrió amargamente. Si bien Fakir no era su hijo, le quería como tal, y le dolía su sufrimiento. Aún no había confirmado sus sospechas, pero creía que algo sucedía entre Fakir y Ahiru, de ser lo que pensaba, era mejor no entrometerse y únicamente darle consejos a Fakir si él se lo solicitaba, iba a respetar su silencio mientras tanto, pero sabía muy bien que lo que venía iba a ser muy difícil de sobrellevar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, unas calles separaban a Fakir de Ahiru. La joven caminaba desanimadamente rumbo a la casa de Charon. Pensaba profundamente sobre cómo iba a decirle a Fakir que había aceptado que Dorian le diera clases privadas de Ballet. 

Ahiru negó con la cabeza.

Hubiese deseado que el camino fuese más largo, sin embargo, cuando reaccionó, ya estaba frente a la casa de Charon.

Extendió la mano para tomar el picaporte, sin embargo se detuvo, la luz de la luna iluminaba a su alrededor. En lugar de entrar, decidió esperar un poco más fuera, así pues reposó su cuerpo contra la pared.

Unos minutos estuvo así, reposando la espalda contra la puerta, de pronto y sin previo aviso alguien abrió la puerta provocando que la joven se deslizara dentro de la casa y cayera estrepitosamente en el suelo frío.

Levantó la vista adolorida y observó cómo dos manos le tomaban de los hombros y le levantaban nuevamente.

¿Estás bien¿Te hiciste daño? –Inquirió una voz preocupada; era Fakir, quien observaba a la joven con seriedad.

Estoy bien –respondió entre susurros Ahiru.

¿Por qué no entrabas? –Volvió a preguntar el joven.

Sólo… pensaba –dijo Ahiru bajando la vista- Y tú… ¿ibas a algún lugar? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

Yo… yo iba a… iba a caminar un momento –Fakir desvió su mirada del rostro de Ahiru y fijó sus ojos en la calle- de pronto comenzó a caminar hacia fuera de la casa.

Espera –dijo Ahiru con premura- hay algo que debo decirte… -añadió con preocupación.

¿De qué se trata? –Fakir le veía con interés.

La joven jugaba con sus manos, se denotaba el nerviosismo.

Y bien… -exigió Fakir.

Ahiru levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos celestes en el rostro confundido de Fakir- Se trata del ballet, es que Dorian… -al escuchar la mención de este nombre, Fakir frunció el entrecejo- bueno, él y Rubarth me ofrecieron clases de reforzamiento de… ballet –concluyó.

Tomó unos momentos para que Fakir asimilara lo que Ahiru le acababa de confesar y peor aún, tomar la decisión correcta sobre qué responderle. Quería preguntarle si estaba bien que, a pesar de todo, practicaran juntos también.

Aunque finalmente su orgullo pudo más- No hay ningún problema por mi –respondió tratando de darle a su voz el tono de desinterés que tanto le caracterizaba y sin darle tiempo a Ahiru de aclararle lo ocurrido, salió a toda prisa de la casa, cerrando la puerta al salir y dejando a Ahiru contrariada y plenamente decepcionada de sí misma.

* * *

Varias horas habían pasado ya y Fakir no regresaba. 

El joven estaba sentado en el muelle a la orilla del lago en las afueras de Kinkan, después de todo, este lugar le traía buenos recuerdos, cuando él y Ahiru compartían todas las tardes juntos: él escribiendo una historia lo suficientemente especial que pudiese traer a Ahiru a su forma humana; ella, nadando despreocupadamente en el lago, tranquila al saber que alguien le cuidaba y protegía ante cualquier peligro.

Fakir cerró los ojos- Quizá hubiese sido mejor que la dejara en su aspecto real… -pensó, desilusionado de sí mismo por pensar de esta forma. Ya no había posibilidad de negarse a sí mismo lo que le ocurría: sentía algo muy especial por Ahiru hacía tiempo atrás, era algo nuevo y diferente. No le había importado que ella fuese un pato, igual ya le había prometido que le cuidaría y acompañaría por siempre. Y aguardaba en el fondo de su corazón la esperanza de poder traer a Ahiru a su forma humana de nuevo.

Y ahora lo había logrado… pero justo cuando todo empezaba a tomar un curso favorable para poder hablarle de sus sentimientos, aparecía un personaje que venía a estropearlo todo.

Por que Fakir había visto en los ojos de Dorian el interés hacia Ahiru… y por temor a ver que el interés era mutuo, había decidido alejarse de ellos esa tarde.

Sumido completamente en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado que alguien le observaba a la distancia: Ahiru le había estado buscando en todo Kinkan desde que él salió de la casa de Charon.

La tristeza se reflejaba en el rostro de Ahiru, observaba a Fakir confundido y esto sólo le entristecía más, por que sabía que había sido su culpa al aceptar el ofrecimiento de un completo desconocido¿por qué no había tenido el valor de decirle que no a Dorian? No se lo podía explicar.

Ahiru suspiró, decidió no interrumpir a Fakir y esperar a que el joven volviera, entonces le iba a acompañar de regreso; así pues se sentó a la orilla de un árbol y esperó… y esperó y espero… pero Fakir parecía no querer aún volver, con la larga espera Ahiru se fue quedando poco a poco dormida.

La niebla empezaba ya a cubrir todo alrededor y fue entonces cuando Fakir decidió que era ya hora de regresar. Había ya analizado muy bien su situación y había decidido no interferir en la decisión que Ahiru tomara, después de todo¿quién era él para prohibir a Ahiru que amara a quien quisiese?

Se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse hacia Kinkan. De pronto algo le llamó la atención: sentada en el pasto y profundamente dormida… estaba Ahiru.

Fakir le observó unos segundos, no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban¿Qué hacía Ahiru allí¿Acaso estaba preocupada por él y había decidido ir a buscarle? –Sonrió levemente- No, eso no podía ser realidad… pero¿qué otra explicación había para tan increíble suceso?

Negó con la cabeza, fuese lo que fuese, no podía dejarla allí, pero a la vez no quería despertarla. ¿Qué iba a hacer entonces?


	7. De cómo se toma conciencia

Fan Fiction: **Algunos sueños…**

Anime: **Princess Tutu**

Pareja: **Ahiru / Fakir**

Fecha: **15 de febrero de 2007**

**Nota de la autora:** _Hola¡Gracias por los reviews! Ojalá y les guste este capítulo._

_Ahora sí puedo decir que ya estoy al día con Princess Tutú, ya vi todos los capítulos, mi favorito es el 16, cuando Uzura hace de las suyas con Ahiru… y no digamos con el pobre de Fakir. Ya comprendí muchas cosas, excepto una, si alguien me la puede aclarar, les juro que seré muy feliz._

_Esta es mi duda¿Cómo fallecieron los padres de Fakir? Es que cuando él, de niño, escribe respecto a los cuervos y éstos le atacan, parece que alguien le defiende… ¿son acaso sus padres y así es como mueren? De ser así se explicarían muchísimas cosas… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACLARARME MI INTERROGANTE! _

* * *

**Capítulo No. 7**

**De cómo se toma conciencia de las propias habilidades**

* * *

_And so… a man started to write a story…_

_That story, overflowing with hope… had just begun._

* * *

El alba había llegado ya, Ahiru dormía apaciblemente. A su lado Fakir le observaba con una sonrisa discreta en el rostro. 

El día anterior había estado lleno de sorpresas, Fakir repasaba en su mente todo lo acontecido: de cómo había obsequiado a Ahiru los vestidos, de cómo le había apoyado en el momento en el que ella más le necesitaba, de cómo Dorian había aparecido en Kinkan, de la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a Ahiru esperándole a la orilla del lago… esto último especialmente había sido lo más agradable de todo.

Llevar a Ahiru hasta la casa de Charon no había sido complicado, en un principio había creído que la joven despertaría al nomás él intentar tomarla en sus brazos, pero la verdad es que Ahiru, en realidad, había estado tan profundamente dormida que ni siquiera notó cuando Fakir la llevó en sus brazos y la recostó en su cama. Sí, por que estaba durmiendo nuevamente en la cama de Fakir.

El joven decidió que dejaría dormir a Ahiru hasta que ésta despertara, se dispuso a salir de la habitación para platicar un momento con Charon, algo le incomodaba y deseaba platicarlo con el que hasta ahora consideraba su padre.

Sin embargo, al momento que se disponía a salir, algo le llamó la atención: parecía que algo estaba revoloteando fuera de su habitación.

Se aproximó a la ventana y observó más detenidamente- ¿pájaros? –se preguntó a sí mismo sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban, era una gran cantidad de aves pequeñas que revoloteaban fuera de la ventana.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, abrió la ventana; lo que ocurrió después fue tan sorpresivo para el joven que un grito fue inminente.

Ahiru despertó sobresaltada, le tomó una fracción de segundo descubrir qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir y dónde estaba recostada.

A su lado parecía estar una persona completamente cubierta en aves- ya les conseguiré comida- gritó Ahiru, agitando ambos brazos mientras se ponía de pie sobre la cama.

* * *

Así que saben donde te encuentras para pedirte alimento en las mañanas –corroboró Fakir mientras observaba a la distancia cómo Ahiru alimentaba a las aves, el joven conservaba aún plumas de distintos colores en la ropa, esto como secuela de su reciente ataque. 

Ahiru asentía, al principio sonreía, pero de pronto la seriedad se posó en su rostro- ¿estás enfadado conmigo? –preguntó con temor.

No –respondió Fakir- por supuesto que no –sonrió.

Ahiru también sonrió complacida- ¿entonces practicaremos juntos? –inquirió.

Si es lo que deseas –susurró Fakir, ocultando la repentina felicidad que sintió al escuchar la pregunta de Ahiru. Así que después de todo ella sí deseaba que él le ayudara con sus prácticas de ballet.

Se formó un incómodo silencio en el cual ambos se miraban mutuamente, la presión del momento obligó a Fakir a desviar la mirada hacia un lado, empezaba a sonrojarse- voy a preparar el desayuno –comentó.

Yo te ayudo –se apresuró a decir Ahiru y ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando a las aves alimentarse con premura.

* * *

Era ya medio día y Fakir se encaminaba lentamente hacia su hogar… parecía tranquilo, sin embargo, ni su mente ni su corazón lo estaban. Precisamente en esos momentos Ahiru debería estar mostrándole todo Kinkan a Dorian, y luego practicarían juntos… juntos… 

Fakir negó con la cabeza¿Cómo podría saber qué hacía Ahiru sin estar todo el tiempo con ella?

Abrió la puerta de la casa de Charon y entró, su padre adoptivo estaba ya sentado frente a la mesa, dispuesto a comer. Al ver entrar a Fakir sonrió.

¿Me acompañas a comer? –preguntó con calma Charon.

Fakir se dirigió hacia las escaleras- no tengo hambre –respondió y continuó su camino hacia su habitación.

El joven cerró la puerta al entrar a su habitación, se asomó a la ventana y observó unos momentos hacia la calle¿dónde estaría Ahiru en esos momentos¿Cómo podría saber qué pensaba Ahiru de él¿Cómo? Estaba claro que alguien debía de acompañar a Ahiru en todo momento sin crear sospechas… y más complicado aún, decirle a Fakir todo lo que ocurría con ella ¿Quién podría hacer todo esto?

Pensaba en esto, cuando un recuerdo apareció en su mente…

_Fakir –Una pequeña niña con un redoblante le llamaba._

_¿Qué ocurre? –Respondía Fakir, tenía en la mano un libro, la biblioteca en la que se encontraba era oscura y lúgubre._

_¿Qué significa el que sea bueno que Ahiru ame y sea amada por alguien en la escuela-zura? –Preguntaba la pequeña niña con curiosidad, tomando por sorpresa a Fakir, quien inmediatamente cerró el libro que consultaba._

_¿Ahiru¿Con quién? –Preguntó sin siquiera pensarlo Fakir, la pequeña niña le observó con interés, provocando la vergüenza inmediata del joven._

_Ah, no… -comenzó a explicar Fakir desviando su mirada del rostro de la pequeña hacia la ventana, estaba levemente sonrojado y con este comentario intentaba que la niña olvidara el reciente interés que él había mostrado por Ahiru._

_¿Qué significa eso? –Inquirió Uzura frunciendo el entrecejo _

_No lo sé –respondió el joven sin apartar su mirada de la ventana y aún avergonzado por haber mostrado un excesivo interés por Ahiru y su posible romance en la escuela._

_¡No me lo ocultes-zura! –Exigió Uzura tocando el redoblante con desesperación._

Uzura… -susurró Fakir para sí mismo- Uzura estuvo siempre informada sobre lo que ocurría a Ahiru –añadió emocionado y sin esperar a más se dirigió hacia su escritorio a un lado de su cama, tomó papel y una pluma- Uzura desapareció cuando la historia de Drosselmeyer fue concluida… pero si escribo una historia para ella, quizá pueda lograr que regrese… -concluyó con algarabía, posterior a ello comenzó a escribir.

* * *

Mientras esto ocurría en la habitación de Fakir, en unas calles de distancia, dos jóvenes caminaban. 

Kinkan es un pueblo muy hermoso –dijo Dorian mientras caminaba al lado de una muy pensativa Ahiru- ¿te ocurre algo? –Inquirió con preocupación al observar detenidamente las facciones serias de Ahiru.

Ahiru negó con la cabeza, aún sin apartar los ojos de la calle empedrada, de pronto se detuvo. Dorian se detuvo también- ¿pasa algo? –volvió a preguntar el joven.

¿Escuchas eso? –Preguntó Ahiru empezando a formar una sonrisa incrédula en el rostro.

¿Qué cosa? –Dorian trataba de agudizar su sentido del oído para escuchar lo mismo que parecía escuchar Ahiru, de pronto escuchó a lo lejos un sonido parecido a un tambor- ¿un redoblante? –susurró.

Entonces también lo escuchas… -susurró Ahiru con alegría y miraba de lado a lado en busca de la persona que producía ese sonido tan familiar.

¿Es muy importante lo que significa para ti un redoblante? –Preguntó confundido Dorian.

Pero el sonido fue menguando hasta desaparecer por completo, Ahiru volvió a retomar la seriedad en el rostro, ahora acompañado de una especie de melancolía y decepción.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Charon estaba en su taller dándole los últimos retoques a una antigüedad que recién había adquirido, de pronto observó cómo Fakir se aproximaba a él. 

¿Puedo hablar contigo? –Inquirió el joven un tanto confundido.

Charon observó detenidamente a Fakir, si bien era extraño que deseara hablar con él, esperaba que algo así ocurriría tarde o temprano- por supuesto –confirmó, dejando a un lado la antigüedad restaurada y fijando su mirada en su hijo adoptivo.


	8. De cómo todo empieza a tener sentido

Fan Fiction: **Algunos sueños…**

Anime: **Princess Tutu**

Pareja: **Ahiru / Fakir**

Fecha: **19 de febrero de 2007**

**Nota de la autora:** _Hola¡Gracias nuevamente por los amables reviews! Gracias también a por aclararme mi duda, es que algo así logré entender en ese capítulo donde aparece Rachael, pero no me quedó todo muy claro. Entonces los padres de Fakir murieron con el ataque de los cuervos, ataque que prácticamente provocó Fakir con su historia, buuu qué triste… con razón el pobre casi se muere cuando Ahiru le pidió que escribiera la historia ¿no? _

_Si más preámbulos, les dejo con el siguiente capítulo, ojalá y les guste eh. _

* * *

**Capítulo No. 8 **

**De cómo todo empieza a tener sentido **

* * *

Ya habían transcurrido varios minutos, tiempo en el cual Fakir no había cesado de hablar, Charon le escuchaba con interés, asombro y a la vez un tanto de preocupación.

… Y eso ha sido todo –concluyó Fakir, apartó al fin los ojos del suelo y posó su mirada en el rostro serio de Charon- ¿qué piensas? –Preguntó.

Déjame ver si entendí… –Dijo Charon luego de unos segundos- el pato que cuidabas luego de que Mitho se fue… ¿en realidad era Ahiru? –Fakir asintió, Charon se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos- Y tú estuviste escribiendo historias para convertirla nuevamente en su forma humana… aunque sabías que su verdadera forma era un pato…

Se lo debía… -explicó Fakir- yo le pedí que entregara la última parte del corazón de Mitho para que así la historia terminara al fin… aunque al entregar esa última parte, ella volvería a ser un pato…

Charon abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Fakir, pendiente de observar y sobretodo entender la reacción de su hijo adoptivo- ¿Escribías las historias a pesar de recordar que ya antes algo había salido mal¿No tuviste miedo en esta ocasión?

Fakir negó con la cabeza- se lo debía… -susurró.

Charon se puso de pie y tomando por sorpresa a Fakir, le dio un abrazo- ¿Charon… qué…? –Susurró el joven confundido.

Estás creciendo Fakir… y me siento muy feliz que ya estés superando ese temor a escribir… -decía Charon mientras abrazaba al joven- estoy muy orgulloso de ti… -Fakir sonrió un tanto avergonzado por la reacción de Charon.

Con respecto a Ahiru… -susurró Charon mientras se separaba del joven- supongo que ella seguirá quedándose con nosotros, ya que al ser en realidad un pato, no tiene lugar donde vivir ¿verdad?

Fakir asintió- antes había estado viviendo en los dormitorios femeninos de la academia de ballet, pero… ¿entonces no habría ningún problema con que siga viviendo con nosotros? –preguntó aliviado.

Por supuesto que puede quedarse con nosotros –Confirmó Charon.

Muchas gracias –susurró Fakir plenamente agradecido, se disponía ya a salir del taller, cuando de pronto pareció recordar algo muy importante- ¿Recuerdas a Uzura? –preguntó Fakir desviando su mirada hacia un extremo del taller de Charon.

Sí…

Ella también necesita un lugar donde vivir… ¿puede regresar? –preguntó esperanzado Fakir.

Charon se llevó una mano a la cabeza- pero deberá compartir habitación con Ahiru, ya que no disponemos de otra… -susurró.

Creo que eso no será problema –confirmó Fakir alegremente, a decir verdad, eso era precisamente lo que esperaba- bien… entonces iré a buscar a Ahiru para… -comenzó a dirigirse fuera del taller de Charon.

¿Sientes algo muy especial por ella, verdad? –Preguntó Charon sin prestarle mucha importancia a su pregunta mientras volvía a tomar asiento y retomaba la antigüedad que había estado reparando- me refiero a Ahiru…

Fakir se detuvo en seco en la puerta, sin que Charon le viera se sonrojó en extremo- ¿cómo dices? –repitió.

Te decía que sientes algo muy especial por ella… ¿o me equivoco? –repitió Charon, con un pincel retocaba la antigüedad, no miraba a Fakir.

No es lo que piensas… es sólo que… bueno… yo le convencí que devolviera la última parte… y… bueno… es mi responsabilidad ahora… es eso –decía Fakir con desesperación.

Debe ser muy especial para lograr que cambies tanto… -susurró Charon- por lo poco que la he conocido, me he dado cuenta que es en realidad muy especial…

Sí, así es… -susurró Fakir, mientras miraba extrañado a Charon, aún conservaba cierto sonrojo en las mejillas, estaba confundido ¿acaso él estaba hablando de sus sentimientos con alguien más¿Él¿Fakir¿El Fakir a quien todas las chicas habían catalogado como frío y sin sentimientos? Y no les culpaba, incluso él mismo había aportado mucho para que nadie se le acercara...- Eh… ¿Charon?

¿Sí? –Respondió Charon dejando nuevamente a un lado la antigüedad y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Fakir.

Crees… ¿Crees que sea posible…? –El sonrojamiento que Fakir había tenido sólo en las mejillas, ahora se empezaba a extender a todo su rostro, bajó la mirada al suelo, no tenía el valor suficiente para completar la pregunta, simplemente por el temor que tenía de escuchar la respuesta… pero realmente necesitaba escuchar lo que Charon le diría, aún así decidió callar- olvídalo –concluyó con seriedad mientras salía del taller.

* * *

Te veo cansada Ahiru… -susurró Dorian mientras continuaban caminando aún en las calles de Kinkan- creo que será mejor que dejemos la práctica para mañana… ¿te parece? –Inquirió. 

Ahiru asintió con una sonrisa- lo siento, tengo algo muy importante que hablar con Fakir… me parece bien que la práctica sea mañana… -añadió y sin esperar a más se alejó corriendo, dejando a Dorian sin haberle dado la oportunidad de reprochar nada.

Mientras Dorian le observaba alejarse de él a gran velocidad, alguien le interrumpió- ¿Qué tal fue todo¿Aprovechaste la oportunidad? –susurró Rubarth.

Dorian aún continuaba viendo a Ahiru alejarse de él- Pospuse la práctica para mañana… hoy algo le preocupaba… -comentó Dorian.

Ya veo… ya veo… -Rubarth se cruzó de brazos- mañana sí necesitaré que empieces a presionar un poco más… todo va muy bien hasta ahora… -añadió- debemos apresurarnos, y la obra debe también estar lista pronto… ya sabes tu papel…

Ahora comprendo por qué Fakir escribió historias para ella… -comentó Dorian, observaba el lugar donde Ahiru acababa de desaparecer en una esquina- cualquiera se enamoraría de tan maravillosa criatura…

Así es… -confirmó Rubarth con orgullo- es una chica encantadora, a pesar de las adversidades, ha sabido salir adelante… -sonrió.

Bien –dijo Dorian, desviando por fin la mirada de la esquina lejana- vamos a descansar… hoy ya no hay nada que podamos hacer… ya mañana me encargaré de complicar las cosas –finalizó con decisión y una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Fakir observaba la puesta del sol desde la ventana de su habitación, estaba muy concentrado recordando la reciente plática con Charon. 

Bajó la mirada al suelo, le hubiese gustado preguntarle a Charon qué pensaba de él y a Ahiru como pareja, pero no se atrevió… ¿qué estaba pasando con él últimamente? Estuvo a punto de formular esa pregunta.

Volvió a posar su mirada en el horizonte- Ahiru… -susurró y sin siquiera percatarse de ello, sonreía tiernamente.

Sin embargo, Fakir no solo no se percató que estaba sonriendo al pensar en Ahiru, sino que también no observó que la razón de su sonrisa estaba de pie frente a su casa y le observaba con extrañeza.

¿Fakir está sonriendo? –susurró para si Ahiru mientras observaba incrédula la sonrisa dulce de Fakir tras la ventana- Había olvidado lo diferente que es cuando esta solo –dijo mientras recordaba brevemente la ocasión cuando ella estaba en su forma de pato en los vestidores masculinos y el joven la rescató de la iguana y le llevó a un lugar seguro, en esa ocasión también había sonreído, había sido una de las pocas veces que se le podía ver tal cual era.

Ah, no solo Mitho era atractivo… también lo es Fakir… es muy atractivo… -susurró para sí Ahiru con ojos soñadores observando al joven tras la ventana.

Inmediatamente después, al percatarse de lo que acaba de decir, se sonrojó en extremo y comenzó a negar con la cabeza- ¡pero qué cosas digo! –exclamó aún sonrojada.

¿Qué es atractivo-zura? –Le interrumpió alguien de pronto.

Ahiru se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, el semblante en su rostro reflejaba seriedad- atractivo es cuando alguien te parece… bueno… atractivo… -concluyó afirmando con la cabeza, orgullosa de su definición.

Oh… ¡Fakir-zura! –exclamó la pequeña niña mientras corría hacia la casa tocando con todas sus fuerzas el redoblante, Ahiru le miraba perpleja desde la calle, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando¿acaso era Uzura?

¡Fakir, Fakir-zura! –Exclamaba la pequeña mientras se apresuraba a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación del joven, se las arreglaba para tocar el redoblante y dirigirse hacia el segundo nivel a toda prisa- ¿Qué es atractivo-zura? –gritó de pronto con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Quack! -Ahiru se tapó la boca con ambas manos y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió tras la niña, esperando darle alcance antes que Fakir.


	9. De cómo una práctica de ballet

Fan Fiction: **Algunos sueños…**

Anime: **Princess Tutu**

Pareja: **Ahiru / Fakir**

Fecha: **22 de febrero de 2007**

**Nota de la autora:** _Hola¡Antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews! En verdad no tienen una idea de lo mucho que me alientan a seguir adelante… sé que cuando empecé a escribir, dije que no esperaba reviews… pero hasta ahora ha sido maravilloso estar leyendo sus palabras de ánimo y sus comentarios eh¡Muchísimas gracias! _

_Explico, Uzura regresó a escena, únicamente porque Fakir la trajo nuevamente a Kinkan¿cómo? Por medio de su historia, estoy tratando que todo quede "lógico" eh… si algo no encaja, ahí me cuentan eh, así les explico._

_Ah por cierto, la próxima actualización será el lunes o martes de la próxima semana eh… más creo que martes… hay que pensar muy bien esa continuación… así que me llevaré mi tiempecito… _

_Nota: este capítulo es el más largo hasta ahora eh…

* * *

_

**Capítulo No. 9**

**De cómo una práctica de ballet muestra lo oculto

* * *

**

Fakir escuchó que alguien le llamaba a lo lejos, bajó la mirada a la calle, únicamente logró ver cómo Ahiru se tapaba la boca e inmediatamente corría dentro de la casa.

Salió de su habitación para encontrarse con la chica, ya que creyó que era ella quien le había llamado, cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver que en las gradas estaba Ahiru plenamente agotada sujetando con una mano a Uzura y con la otra tapándole la boca a la niña- Hey –dijo y rápidamente Ahiru y Uzura dirigieron su mirada hacia Fakir- ¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió el joven con la seriedad que tanto le caracterizaba.

Ahiru sonrió- ¡Uzura ha regresado! –dijo con algarabía, aún sin soltar a la pequeña.

Ya veo –comentó Fakir- y entonces… ¿por qué le tapas la boca? –Preguntó extrañado.

Ahiru rápidamente soltó a la pequeña, quien le miraba asombrada, luego volteó su mirada hacia Fakir y corrió hacia él repitiendo su nombre, por lo visto Ahiru había logrado su cometido y Uzura había olvidado por completo la razón por la cual corría con tanta desesperación hacia Fakir.

Fakir se inclinó ante la pequeña y como un gesto de bienvenida, colocó su mano en la cabeza de Uzura– ¿Dónde habías estado? –Preguntó.

No lo sé-zura… -respondió la niña.

Bueno, lo importante es que regresaste… -Añadió el joven.

Y allí estaba otra vez, para la sorpresa de Ahiru, otra vez esa sonrisa tan inusual en el rostro de Fakir. La chica le miraba con asombro y alegría, claro que esa sonrisa estaba dirigida a Uzura, pero…- _si Fakir me sonriera así a mí otra vez… _-pensó Ahiru y sin percatarse siquiera de lo que hacía, se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas, mientras reía ilusionada.

Y a ti¿qué te pasa hoy? –Preguntó Fakir mientras observaba con seriedad a Ahiru, Uzura también le miraba. La chica negó con la cabeza y ambas manos, luego tomó una seriedad repentina.

Me voy a mi habitación… -comentó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia su alcoba, cerró la puerta al entrar- Fakir y Uzura le miraban desde las gradas.

Minutos después, cuando ya la oscuridad había caído sobre Kinkan, todos estaban sentados frente a la mesa, ya la cena estaba servida. Charon tenía sentada sobre sus piernas a la pequeña Uzura, quien extendía alegremente sus brazos intentando tomar un pan de la cesta.

Fakir se apresuró a alcanzarle a la niña lo que con tanta desesperación se esmeraba en obtener, nadie hablaba.

Ahiru intentaba por todos los medios desviar su mirada de Fakir, parecía que desde que le vio sonreír en esas dos ocasiones, todo había cambiado, pero… ¿qué era?

Hoy estás muy callada, Ahiru –comentó Charon sonriendo, mientras observaba a Uzura alimentarse.

Ahiru levantó la mirada, frente a ella estaba Fakir, así que no pudo evitar verle, para su sorpresa, el joven también le devolvía la mirada¿cuánto tiempo llevaría viéndole? La chica rápidamente volvió a bajar la mirada, sonrojándose levemente- el ensayo fue más difícil hoy… -susurró la joven sin levantar nuevamente la mirada.

Fakir cerró los ojos- ¿y qué tal la práctica? –Inquirió, en realidad no quería preguntar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

No, no practicamos hoy… -respondió Ahiru.

¿Qué práctica-zura? –Preguntó Uzura, si bien no parecía que la pequeña niña prestara atención, en realidad escuchaba todo y se esforzaba por entenderlo todo.

El rostro de Charon expresaba sorpresa- Pensé que la práctica sería con Fakir… ¿hay otra práctica? –Preguntó él también.

Ahiru aceptó que alguien más practicara con ella… alguien de la compañía de ballet… creo que fue una buena decisión, así tendrá más oportunidad de aprender otras técnicas –explicó Fakir.

Ahiru asintió, tomó un pan y le untó mantequilla, luego comenzó a cenar, la verdad era que no quería hablar más del asunto.

El resto de la cena transcurrió silenciosamente. Ahiru se había ofrecido a recoger los platos, así que minutos después de haber concluido la cena, la pelirroja terminaba de recoger los últimos platos mientras Uzura le miraba con interés mientras tocaba su redoblante. Charon había ido a su taller y Fakir se había apresurado a salir de la cocina directo a su habitación, actitud que por cierto extrañó muchísimo a Ahiru.

¿Ahiru ya no se convierte en pato-zura? –Preguntó de pronto Uzura dejando a un lado su redoblante.

Ahiru dirigió su mirada hacia la niña, no había caído en cuenta que ya no se volvía aquel viejo pato al pronunciar el "quack". No se percató que desde la puerta le observaba Fakir, estaba ya ataviado con su clásica vestimenta negra para ballet, sin olvidar aquella camisa azul que también solía utilizar, en la mano sostenía un paquete.

Hey… -Susurró, rápidamente Ahiru y Uzura le miraron- prepárate para nuestra primera práctica –ordenó e inmediatamente le extendió a Ahiru el paquete.

¿Qué es eso-zura? –la niña rápidamente corrió a tomar el paquete de las manos de Fakir, lo abrió e inmediatamente sacó el contenido, dejando que Ahiru lo viese por primera vez: un traje para ballet y un par de zapatillas.

Supuse que no ibas estar preparada, así que los compré por ti… -comentó Fakir, e inmediatamente comenzó a retirarse, no sin antes decirle a Ahiru que la esperaba en el taller de Charon.

Ahiru observaba cómo el joven se alejaba, no le había dado la oportunidad de agradecerle por su ayuda.

El traje era muy similar al que Ahiru solía utilizar en la Academia de Ballet, así que la chica rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación para probárselo, Uzura le seguía a toda prisa.

Al llegar a su habitación, Ahiru rápidamente se acomodó el cabello, se vistió el traje, se calzó las zapatillas y finalmente se observó en un espejo¿cómo era posible que Fakir supiera con tanta exactitud su talla? Todo le quedaba a la medida.

Se apresuró a bajar las gradas y llegar rápidamente al taller de Charon, no quería hacer esperar mucho tiempo a su instructor. Cuando entró al taller, no pudo evitar cubrirse la boca con una mano¿era acaso el mismo taller que había visitado ya en una ocasión tiempo atrás? Todo parecía cambiado y más bien parecía la sala de práctica de ballet de la propia Academia.

Cuando Ahiru ingresó al taller, Fakir practicaba su amplio repertorio de elevaciones, al ver a la chica se detuvo- practicaremos lo básico primero –indicó, Ahiru asintió.

Mientras Ahiru se acercaba a la barra nerviosamente, Fakir se alejaba de la misma, quedando frente a la joven con los brazos cruzados- en la primera posición, los pies se unen por los talones, debe ser una línea lo más recta posible… -susurró el joven, Ahiru le escuchaba atentamente- veamos tu primera posición –ordenó.

Ahiru dio un respingo, acto seguido intentó lograr la posición que mencionaba Fakir, las rodillas le temblaban por el esfuerzo y sobretodo por el nerviosismo. Sentada sobre el piso de madera, estaba Uzura, extrañamente estaba callada, como si supiese la seriedad del momento, únicamente se limitaba a observar y escuchar.

Fakir no hizo mención de la posición que logró Ahiru- en la segunda posición los pies se separan, pero sin cambiar la colocación anterior… -añadió el chico, Ahiru asintió e intentó completar la segunda posición, sin embargo, el resultado no fue mejor que en la posición anterior, por descuido olvidó la posición de los brazos, acción que fue notada por su instructor- hey, no olvides la posición preparatoria de los brazos… –susurró mostrándole a la chica cómo dejaba caer los brazos suavemente, tocándose levemente las manos a través de la punta de los dedos, Ahiru dio otro respingo e inmediatamente retomó la posición de los brazos, olvidándose de la de los pies.

¡Los pies-zura! –exclamó Uzura señalando hacia Ahiru, la chica retomó la posición con un nuevo respingo. ¿Quién le había dicho que las prácticas con Fakir iban a ser más fáciles que las lecciones en la academia? Era como volver a la academia de ballet, sólo que ahora sí iba a poner todo su empeño en mejorar.

Tiempo después, Ahiru practicaba ya la quinta posición, bajo la mirada expectante de Fakir; Uzura, por su parte, se había adjudicado la tarea de ayudar a la chica a alcanzar las posiciones, obligando con sus pequeñas manos a que los pies de Ahiru quedaran en la posición correcta, tal como les mostraba Fakir, por supuesto que esto era algo muy doloroso para Ahiru.

Para frustración de Ahiru, la práctica siguió y siguió hasta extenderse casi a la media noche, le hubiese gustado proponer que la misma concluyera ya, pero en el fondo no quería decepcionar a quien tantas molestias se había tomado para enseñarle. Y las prácticas nos estaban tan mal después de todo, se debía quizá a que ahora Ahiru necesitaba aprender… o ¿era acaso algo más?

Para esos momentos, Uzura dormía ya en un rincón, había caído presa del cansancio… después de todo, la pequeña había caminado casi todo Kinkan desde que apareció allí de pronto, buscaba a Ahiru o a Fakir, ya que era de quienes más se recordaba y en cierta forma a quienes más quería.

Ahora los pliés –indicó Fakir, sacando a Ahiru de sus pensamientos, ya que la chica se había sumido en el mar de su mente, repleta de preguntas y posibles respuestas sobre los últimos acontecimientos de su vida…

¿Pliés? –Repitió la chica, no muy convencida aún, en realidad los pliés era lo más complicado que había intentado hasta el momento.

Todo movimiento tiene como punto de partida las flexiones de los pies y piernas, que se conocen con el nombre general de pliés –susurró Fakir- si logras los pliés, lo que vendrá será más sencillo.

Ahiru asintió, respiró profundamente e inició: sus pies comenzaron a levantarse del suelo, apoyándose en la parte anterior del pie, Fakir seguía muy de cerca este proceso, ya que se había aproximado mucho más a la chica. Las piernas de Ahiru no dejaban de temblar, de pronto, cuando sus pies se habían levantado casi por completo, Ahiru perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó al suelo, por instinto cerró los ojos, creyendo saber ya lo que le esperaba: una estrepitosa caía.

Sin embargo, no cayó en el frío suelo, más bien al abrir los ojos se encontró con los ojos verdes y profundos de Fakir- Fa… Fa… Fa… -comenzó a tartamudear mientras un repentino sonrojamiento le cubría el rostro.

¿Te hiciste daño? –Preguntó preocupado Fakir, aún sostenía entre sus brazos a Ahiru, se había abalanzado hacia ella en el momento preciso cuando observaba que la chica caía, en realidad quien había recibido el golpe, había sido él al tratar de protegerla.

La chica continuaba tartamudeando, completamente apenada- ¿estás bien? –Volvió a preguntar Fakir, en esta ocasión Ahiru sí reaccionó y rápidamente asintió- ¿puedes ponerte de pie? –Inquirió nuevamente el joven- y la chica comenzó a incorporarse, acto seguido lo hizo Fakir.

Estaban ya ambos de pie, uno frente al otro, cuando Ahiru de pronto volvió a perder el equilibrio, rápidamente Fakir la sostuvo, Ahiru sonrió levemente en agradecimiento, sin embargo se reflejaba dolor en su rostro- ¿te lesionaste el tobillo…? -inquirió Fakir, y sin esperar la respuesta de Ahiru, inmediatamente la volvió a tomar en sus brazos, acción que provocó una serie de sonrojamientos en la joven.

Fakir colocó a Ahiru sobre una silla, aún en el taller de Charon- ¿cuál tobillo es? –Preguntó observando los pies de Ahiru, la chica, aún muda por la sorpresa únicamente se limitó a señalar el pie izquierdo, acto seguido y para más sorpresa de la joven, Fakir desató los lasos de la zapatilla y la retiró suavemente del pie de Ahiru.

Posterior a ello, tocó delicadamente el tobillo izquierdo de Ahiru- No es grave… -Susurró Fakir aliviado- sólo un lesión leve por el esfuerzo… espérame un momento –añadió mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación. Ahiru, por su parte, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, y sin embargo, no le extrañaba en absoluto, hacía tiempo ya que había empezado a conocer al verdadero Fakir…

Momentos después, Fakir regresaba llevando consigo una pequeña caja, volvió a inclinarse ante Ahiru y abrió la caja, sacó un rollo de vendajes y magistralmente los colocó en el tobillo de la joven. Parecía tener mucha práctica en este tipo de vendajes- te sentirás mejor en la mañana –susurró y levantó la mirada.

Al levantar la mirada y observar a Ahiru, Fakir no esperaba que el ver el rostro de la chica tan cerca del suyo fuese a afectarle… sin embargo… el ver aquellos ojos celestes… aquella sonrisa tan tierna y plenamente agradecida… la situación era tan similar a la ya experimentada por ambos en aquella ocasión donde habían bailado juntos su segundo pas de deux en lo profundo del lago creado por Drosselmeyer.

Por un pequeño instante, ambos se miraron mutuamente… de pronto Fakir hizo algo sin pensarlo siquiera: colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de Ahiru y tiernamente la fue acercando más y más hacia su rostro… el sentimiento que cubría por completo su corazón en esos momentos era más fuerte que cualquiera… no podía detenerse… no quería detenerse… no iba a detenerse…

Por otro lado, el corazón de Ahiru latía con tanta violencia, que la joven sentía que iba a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento… sentía las manos cálidas de Fakir en su rostro y la leve presión que hacían dirigiéndole hacia él… sentía temor… ya que lo que esperaba que sucediera era algo que jamás había experimentado… sin embargo se dejaba tranquilizar por los profundos ojos verdes de Fakir…

Pocos centímetros los separaban de esa inminente muestra de amor…


	10. De cómo el príncipe Siegfried y

Fan Fiction: **Algunos sueños…**

Anime: **Princess Tutu**

Pareja: **Ahiru / Fakir**

Fecha: **19 de marzo de 2007**

**Nota de la autora:** _Hola¡gracias por los reviews eh! Me animan a seguir adelante!!_

_PERDON POR EL ATRASO! No estaba contemplado así de largo, digamos que tuve unos días algo tristes y por ende no podía escribir… espero que no vuelva a ocurrir eh!!_

_Bueno, una pequeña notita personal, dirigida a mi media naranja¡Feliz "Mesuario" mi pedacito de cielo! Jejejeje un tanto atrasado pero no hubo actualización en la fecha correcta, hago la aclaración, mesuario le llamamos al día en que cumplimos un mes más de novios, ese día fue el 26 de febrero, cuando planeaba actualiza, gomen! Se me fue de las manos…bueno, sea como sea son ya 27 meses de noviazgo… digo, no cualquiera me aguantaría tanto tiempo jejejeje… de los 27 mesuarios, 9 hemos pasado separados… snif… él en África y yo en América… snif…pero para el mesuario 28 espero que ya esté de regreso jijijiji…(clavito, clavito)._

_Bien, volviendo al fic ¿qué les pareció el capítulo anterior? Les confesaré, no soy para nada buena escribiendo situaciones románticas…las notas técnicas de ballet, las obtuve de varios libros que consulté en la biblioteca. _

_Se viene lo triste del fic v.v bien, trataré que no sea tan triste. Ah por cierto, yo creo que el cuervo no está muerto eh… bueno, si pudo poner su sangre en Rue y Mitho… bien pudo haberla puesto en alguien más ¿no les parece?

* * *

_

**Capítulo No. 10**

**De cómo el Príncipe Siegfried y la Princesa Odette salen a escena

* * *

**

Ohhhhhhh –la larga y pronunciada expresión de asombro resonó en el taller, obligando a los jóvenes a alejarse instintivamente, no se habían percatado que la pequeña Uzura había despertado momentos atrás y al observar lo que estaba ocurriendo se había aproximado a ellos- ¡amor-amor-zura! –exclamó con algarabía la niña ante las miradas sonrojadas de los jóvenes y acto seguido comenzó a tocar su redoblante mientras sonreía plenamente- ¡amor-amor-zura!

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que Fakir saliera de su ensimismamiento y corriese a taparle la boca a Uzura, claro que aún estaba plenamente sonrojado- vas a despertar a Charon –susurró tratando de hacer que la pequeña niña entrara en razón, caso perdido con la pequeña que continuaba intentando repetir su alegre frase y tocando el redoblante.

La pelirroja por su parte parecía no asimilar muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir¿acaso había estado a punto de besarse con Fakir¡¿Con Fakir?!

Creo… -comenzó a decir Fakir llamando la atención de la joven- creo que será mejor que la practica termine ya… hay que dejar descansar a Uzura… -dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña niña, estaba tanto o quizá más avergonzado que la chica.

Ahiru asintió, acto seguido se puso de pie, cuidando no apoyarse mucho en su tobillo herido, se aproximó a Fakir y sin siquiera verle tomó de la mano a Uzura, la pequeña niña aún sonreía plenamente, en sus ojos se observaba una inmensa alegría e ilusión- vamos a dormir ya Uzura… -susurró Ahiru y comenzó a dirigirse hacia fuera del taller, tomada de la mano de la niña.

Al llegar a la puerta volteó su mirada hacia Fakir, el joven también le miraba, inmediatamente ambos volvieron a sonrojarse y apartaron las miradas, Ahiru sonrió levemente y continuó caminando hacia su habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Fakir ahora observaba ensimismado el suelo del taller, sin embargo su mente no se apartaba de lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir tiempo atrás- Ahiru… -susurró para sí confundido, si bien él había dado el primer paso, Ahiru no lo había rechazado, todo lo contrario… si tan solo Uzura no hubiese despertado, quizá en esos momentos ya habrían confirmado sus sentimientos… sonrió con esperanza, ya mañana sería un nuevo día. Recogió la caja con los vendajes y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, colocó la caja sobre la mesa y se encaminó hacia su cama, al estar frente a ella se dejó caer sobre la misma y suspiró, una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios, por una extraña razón no podía apartar su mente de lo ocurrido… y aunque pudiese, no quería hacerlo… lo que sentía por Ahiru era diferente a todo lo que hubiese sentido antes, era especial y único… no podía dormir…

* * *

Ahiru estaba ya en su habitación, había recostado a Uzura en su cama y la había cubierto con las sábanas, ella también se había recostado a un lado de la niña… no fue complicado lograr que la pequeña se durmiese, la verdad había caído rendida y en cuestión de minutos ya dormía profundamente… quien no había logrado dormir era la propia Ahiru, sigilosamente se puso de pie y se aproximó a la ventana, con ojos soñadores miraba las estrellas en el cielo… ¿Podría ser real lo que estaba ocurriendo? Era demasiado bueno para ser real… ella, al igual que Fakir, no podía dormir…

* * *

La mañana llegó rápidamente, instantes después ya Ahiru, Fakir y Charon compartían la mesa para el desayuno, bajo los ojos de los dos primeros se observaban unas pronunciadas ojeras.

Charon les veía de soslayo- parece que ninguno de los dos durmió durante la noche –susurró a modo de comentario.

Ahiru bostezó largamente- me gustaría no ir al ensayo de hoy –susurró con voz adormitada mientras extendía su mano para tomar un pan del cesto.

Fakir también bostezó- no debemos perder los ensayos… -comentó.

Sí, ya sé… ya sé… -acotó Ahiru mientras volvía a bostezar.

¿Uzura sigue durmiendo? –Inquirió de pronto Charon mientras dirigía su mirada hacia las escaleras, su pregunta pareció despertar completamente a Fakir y Ahiru¿se recordaría acaso la pequeña niña sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior? definitivamente no querían estar allí para saber la respuesta a su interrogante.

De pronto ambos se pusieron de pie y se despidieron de Charon, insistiendo en que tenían que estar temprano en sus prácticas, sin esperar a más salieron de la casa.

* * *

Mientras caminaban juntos hacia el punto de encuentro, ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, sin lugar a dudas pensaban sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se habían pasado toda la noche pensando al respecto, pero ninguno se atrevió a comentarlo con el otro, sólo se limitaron a caminar.

Afortunadamente cuando llegaron ya estaban allí muchos miembros de la compañía de ballet ensayando sus actos, así que simplemente se unieron a sus respectivos grupos y ensayaron.

* * *

El ensayo de esa mañana se había prolongado, Rubarth observaba de cerca cómo Ahiru practicaba sus actos, bueno, los actos donde aparecía sola o en compañía de las otras chicas que actuaban como los cisnes.

De pronto Rubarth se puso de pie y se aproximó a ella- has mejorado notablemente Ahiru –dijo sonriendo, la joven también sonrió ampliamente.

Muchas gracias –susurró Ahiru mientras observaba a Rubarth.

¡Acérquense todos! –Exclamó Rubarth de pronto, llamando la atención de los presentes, quienes habían estado practicando por pequeños grupos: cuando todos hubiesen estado a su alrededor, incluyendo a Ahiru, Fakir y Dorian se dispuso a hablar nuevamente- he estado observando sus ensayos uno a uno y creo que ya es conveniente hacer los ensayos generales. Como recordarán, hace falta una práctica más por desarrollar… -susurró dirigiendo su mirada hacia Fakir y Ahiru, esta última tomó una expresión de terror en el rostro al imaginar qué era lo que Rubarth trataba de decirles a todos- Aún no hemos visto en escena a la princesa Odette y al príncipe Siegfried… -susurró.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a escucharse murmullos emocionados, jóvenes pertenecientes a la compañía de teatro intercambiaron sonrisas alegres, parecía que todos esperaban con ansias este momento; en un inicio muchos se preguntaban por qué Rubarth había elegido a este par de jóvenes para los papeles principales si entre ellos habían varios que bien podrían haber hecho un buen papel.

¿Dónde están los de vestuario? –preguntó Rubarth mientras buscaba con la mirada entre los jóvenes a su alrededor, de pronto dos jovencitas se abrieron paso entre los presentes.

Ah ahí están –susurró Rubarth sonriendo a las chicas encargadas- por favor encárguense de ambos, quiero ver en escena el acto nueve… -las jóvenes asintieron- ¡Todos los que aparecen en el acto nueve, prepárense por favor! –los presentes se miraban unos a otros sonrientes, quienes iban a participar en el acto se empezaron a dirigir a los camerinos para prepararse; el resto, que no iba a participar comenzó a tomar asiento frente al escenario, los susurros emocionados no cesaban.

De pronto en el punto de reunión únicamente quedaron Fakir, Ahiru, Rubarth y las dos chicas del vestuario.

¿El acto nueve? –repitió Fakir para sí.

Ahiru apartó su mirada de Rubarth y la dirigió hacia el joven a su lado, observó que Fakir estaba… ¿preocupado¿Era eso? La pelirroja tragó saliva, ahora también preocupada… ¿cómo no iba a preocuparse ella si Fakir estaba preocupado?… él era de los mejores en ballet… Él, siendo de los mejores¿estaba preocupado¿Cómo le iría a ella si parecía que tenía dos pies izquierdos?

Ahiru estaba ya dispuesta a decirle a Rubarth que no se sentía preparada, cuando de pronto una de las chicas de vestuario le tomó de la mano y rápidamente la dirigió hacia uno de los camerinos, a la distancia volvió la mirada sólo para observar cómo la otra chica dirigía a Fakir hacia el lado contrario- no tenemos tiempo que perder… -susurró la joven de vestuario a Ahiru- debo prepararte cuanto antes… es bueno que haya estado trabajando en tu vestuario de la princesa Odette desde tiempo atrás, sólo debo hacer unos pequeños ajustes y quedará listo.

* * *

Unos minutos después, Ahiru ya estaba vestida como debía estarlo en su papel de Odette, la joven del vestuario terminaba de arreglarle las zapatillas de ballet a Ahiru- no debes estar nerviosa… -susurró con una sonrisa- el acto nueve y el acto final son mis favoritos… pero en especial el acto nueve –añadió con ojos soñadores- con mucho gusto intercambiaría lugares contigo, claro si supiese ballet… interpretar el acto nueve debe ser maravilloso, especialmente si Fakir interpreta a Siegfried, ah él es tan apuesto… -susurró sonrojándose levemente.

Ahiru sonrió nerviosamente- ¡estás lista! –Exclamó de pronto la joven- vaya, pareces un sueño… –añadió apartándose unos pasos de la pelirroja y viéndola de pies a cabeza: Ahiru llevaba puesto un tutú blanco, adornado con piedras y plumas, y su clásico cabello trenzado había sido soltado y ahora caía bellamente sobre sus hombros, una corona sobre su cabeza adornaba más el conjunto; las zapatillas tampoco se quedaban atrás: sin lugar a dudas eran una obra de arte, sumamente hermosas, también estaban acompañadas de plumas y piedras.

Al verse frente al espejo, Ahiru creyó ver a otra persona, es que no parecía ser ella en realidad, por unos segundos se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento; sin embargo, rápidamente regresó a la realidad cuando fue tomada nuevamente de la mano por la joven del vestuario y dirigida de nuevo hacia el escenario, allí el nerviosismo volvió a hacer acto de presencia en Ahiru: muchos estaban ya esperando para ver la escena.

Por unos instantes creyó que caería desmayada allí mismo, sin embargo una voz le llamó la atención- ¿leíste el libreto? –preguntó de pronto alguien a su lado.

¡Claro! Se había preocupado en su desastroso ballet y no de lo que debía de hacer en sí, ahora sí creyó que iba a desmayarse, parecía que el color había desaparecido de su rostro, estaba completamente pálida, sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Bien, no hay problema, no te preocupes… -volvió a decir la persona a su lado- en este escena Odette se encuentra con Siegfried y bailan a la orilla del lago, la escena en sí trata del baile… claro que el final es inesperado… y bueno…

¿Qué¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió Ahiru dirigiendo su mirada hacia la persona que le hablaba.

Bueno, es sólo una actuación, no debes preocuparte –susurró Dorian sonriendo- estoy seguro que Fakir sí leyó su papel…

Sí lo leí –aclaró de pronto Fakir apareciendo junto a Ahiru, miraba de soslayo a Dorian, como siempre, sin faltar la seriedad en su rostro.

Ahiru dirigió su mirada hacia el joven y lo que vio le dejó plenamente sorprendida y sonrojada: era de esperarse que no únicamente ella estuviese tan bien ataviada, Fakir iba a interpretar al otro personaje principal, debía verse tan bien como ella… pero esa vestimenta le asentaba tan bien, sin lugar a dudas la otra chica del vestuario también pensaba que Fakir era muy apuesto y por ello se había esmerado en elaborar un vestuario perfecto, no había perdido ningún detalle. La vestimenta era de un color verde oscuro, que por supuesto resaltaba los ojos del joven, pero tenía ciertos encajes de color blanco que hacían juego con sus medias y la capa; al igual que Ahiru, también poseía una corona, más ostentosa que la de la chica, pero igual de bella.

Sabía que lo leerías… -acotó de pronto Dorian sacando a Ahiru de su ensimismamiento y sin prestarle atención a la mirada fría que Fakir le lanzaba, se colocó frente a ella y le besó la mano- te ves hermosa como siempre –añadió provocando un sonrojamiento mayor en la joven y un semblante de profunda molestia en Fakir- les deseo buena suerte a ambos… -susurró sonriente mientras se alejaba de la pareja y tomaba asiento junto a sus compañeros de la compañía de ballet, dispuesto también a no perderse esta práctica tan esperada.

* * *

Veo que ya están preparados –dijo de pronto Rubarth apareciendo detrás de los jóvenes, como siempre acompañado de una jovial sonrisa- bien, empezaremos en unos momentos… -comenzó a dirigirse hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los demás miembros de la compañía.

Un baile… es solo un baile… uno de los muchos que he practicado… un baile… -susurraba para sí Ahiru mientras observaba a Rubarth tomar su lugar juntos a los demás espectadores; sin embargo, los nervios empezaban a traicionarle, la joven sentía que los piernas le temblaban y no dudaba en que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento y caería, pero de pronto sintió la calidez de una mano que sujetaba la suya con firmeza, instintivamente apartó la mirada del frente y fijó sus ojos en el rostro de Fakir.

Todo saldrá bien… -susurró Fakir- yo te guiaré… no olvides que hemos bailado juntos en dos ocasiones… -sonrió tiernamente.

Ahiru asintió con una sonrisa, en esos instantes había olvidado que ella y Fakir ya habían compartido esa experiencia.

Una suave melodía comenzó a escucharse y de pronto se encontraba ya en escena, bailando, dirigida por Fakir por supuesto… al principio sintió mucho temor, observaba a los presentes y los nervios comenzaban nuevamente a estropearlo todo, trastrabilló pero gracias a la hábil ayuda de Fakir no pasó de allí y de hecho, pareció que nadie se percató de ello.

Dirigió su mirada hacia Fakir para darle las gracias por su oportuna ayuda, pero al ver que el joven le sonreía tan cálidamente, algo pareció ser diferente… como si de pronto todo a su alrededor desapareciera y se encontraran solos los dos, fue en ese instante cuando todo mejoró: ya no bailaba para el público, sino para él, tampoco esperaba que él la guiara, ella comenzó a seguir la música y sus sentimientos.

Ambos estaban tan entretenidos bailando el uno para el otro, que no se percataron en que momento entraron a escena otras bailarinas, ataviadas con tutús blancos… bailaban a su alrededor, pronto la música comenzó a descender levemente, hasta desaparecer por completo.

Fue allí cuando se detuvieron, de pronto Fakir colocó la mano izquierda en la cintura de Ahiru y la derecha en la mejilla de ésta, se inclinó levemente y le besó…

Pero esto no fue sorpresivo para Ahiru, de hecho, todo lo contrario… era esperado y deseado… el beso fue correspondido…

Y pudo haber sido más profundo aún y se hubiese extendido por más tiempo, de no ser por el ensordecedor estruendo de los aplausos que ahuyentaron el silencio reinante.


	11. De cómo se derrumban las ilusiones

* * *

Fan Fiction: **Algunos sueños…**

Anime: **Princess Tutu**

Pareja: **Ahiru / Fakir**

Fecha: **05 de agosto de 2007**

**Nota de la autora:** _Hola!!! Medio siglo después de mi última actualización gomen… es que al noviazgo hay que invertirle mucho tiempo… bueno, con gusto una da el tiempo jajajaja, pero bueno… esta historia sigue fluyendo y hay que darla a conocer… y esta historia sí la concluiré eh!! No se preocupen! Pronto el next chap… _

_Bien, este capítulo dista mucho del romanticismo del anterior ¡gomen! Pero ya es hora de que entremos a la cruda realidad… snifff… ahí me cuentan qué les parece eh, va escrito con mucho cariño para ustedes! Sé que es, algo, cruel… pero la historia debe seguir su curso… y si hay algo que sé con certeza, es que Fakir es un chico inseguro de sí mismo… _

_No tienen una idea de lo mucho que me han alegrado sus reviews, sinceramente, muchísimas gracias por haber invertido parte de su tiempo en dejarme sus comentarios, eternamente agradecida… es que en verdad no tienen una idea de lo bonito que es leer sus reviews, muchas gracias eh!_

_Sé que a muchas no les gustará este capítulo, pero siéntanse en la libertad total de decirme lo que piensan eh… se los agradeceré._

_Ah por cierto, no crean que allí terminaron las escenas románticas, en verdad espero que hayan muchas más eh… pensé que esta sería una historia corta, pero se me ha extendido… con decirles que a duras penas creo que voy por la mitad jejejeje… _

_Bien, ya mucho bla, bla, bla… a leer pues… espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo (ya casi es media noche jejeje)…_

* * *

**Capítulo No. 11**

**De cómo se derrumban las ilusiones**

* * *

Rubarth se puso de pie de pronto y se aproximó a Ahiru y Fakir, ambos plenamente sonrojados aún, aplaudía incesantemente- ¡Bravo, bravo! –exclamó con una enorme sonrisa- Bravo… no me esperaba menos de ustedes dos, siempre me he enorgullecido de elegir bien… -dijo mientras le daba una leves palmadas en la espalda a Fakir, los aplausos aún no cesaban. 

Tras Rubarth se aproximó Dorian, como siempre sonriente- una excelente interpretación del acto nueve diría yo –sonrió maliciosamente- debo añadir que hasta yo llegué a pensar que ese beso fue real –susurró guiñándole el ojo a Fakir.

_¿Fue todo una actuación? _–Se preguntó internamente Ahiru confundida, no, todo el baile… y el beso con Fakir, no, no podían ser una actuación… no podía serlo… si bien era el primer beso que Ahiru recibía, se había sentido tan sincero, no podía ser una actuación, una simple interpretación… no podía serlo… no..

Con esto quedo satisfecho por el día de hoy –dijo de pronto Rubarth, sacando a Ahiru de sus pensamientos- ¡Los espero mañana a primera hora para continuar con los ensayos! –exclamó dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.

Tras unos momentos en los cuales Dorian y Fakir cruzaron unas frías miradas, éste último comenzó a caminar hacia los camerinos donde hacía unos momentos había sido llevado para ataviarlo con el atuendo del príncipe Siegfried, Ahiru le seguía con la mirada.

Bien Ahiru, esta hermosa actuación hay que celebrarla –Dijo Dorian de pronto, llamando la atención de la joven- ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos juntos? –Preguntó lo suficientemente bien audible como para que Fakir, que caminaba hacia el camerino, también le escuchara.

¿Al… almorzar? –repitió Ahiru incrédula, Dorian asintió.

* * *

Fakir se apresuró a entrar al camerino, mientras más alejado estuviese de Dorian mejor lograría dominar sus sentimientos, le disgustaba que alguien intentara acercarse a Ahiru… ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, el mismo sentimiento había tenido hacia Mitho… simplemente detestaba que alguien se le acercara… y sin embargo… con Ahiru era diferente… 

¡Fakir! –Le llamó de pronto una voz infantil que conocía muy bien, la pequeña Uzura corría alegremente hacia él- ¿Dónde está Ahiru-zura? –preguntó la pequeña cuando ya estuvo frente a Fakir, miraba hacia ambos lados buscando con la mirada a Ahiru.

No está aquí –susurró Fakir mientras se quitaba la corona que tenía sobre su cabeza.

¿Dónde está-zura? –Volvió a preguntar la niña- ¡Ahiru¡Ahiru! –Exclamó en tono demandante mientras tocaba su redoblante y fruncía el entrecejo.

Debe haber salido con él… la invitó a que salieran juntos –Explicó Fakir, también frunciendo el entrecejo, la verdad era que si antes había sentido un pequeño malestar al estar frente a Dorian, lo que ahora sentía era algo muy similar al odio… haberle robado su momento con Ahiru no tenía perdón…

¿Él-zura? –Repitió Uzura mientras miraba seriamente a Fakir- ¿Quién es él-zura¿Fakir no es entonces el amor-amor de Ahiru-zura?

Fakir miró fijamente a la niña, no tenía una respuesta concreta a la pregunta de Uzura, él también tenía sus dudas; si bien en el ensayo de hacía unos momentos pareciese que la respuesta era un sí, temía preguntar abiertamente a Ahiru, temía recibir un no por respuesta- Uzura… -susurró aún no muy convencido de lo que pediría- ¿podrías hacer algo por mi? –concluyó sonriéndole a la pequeña, quien le veía extrañada.

* * *

¿Ahiru-zura? –exclamaba por la sala la pequeña niña, observaba de un lado hacia el otro, buscando con desesperación a Ahiru. En la mano llevaba sujeta firmemente una pequeña nota- ¿dónde estará Ahiru-zura? –susurró para si confundida. 

¿Buscas a Ahiru? –Le interrumpió una voz masculina, Uzura volteó su mirada hacia el desconocido que le hablaba y asintió- Ahiru se encuentra en los vestuarios femeninos –susurró con una sonrisa- es en aquella dirección –señaló con su dedo índice hacia una puerta a la izquierda.

Gracias-zura –susurró la pequeña mientras corría alegremente hacia el lugar donde el desconocido le había indicado.

Rubarth le veía alejarse mientras sonreía, de pronto la seriedad se posó en su rostro al sentir la presencia de alguien más tras él- ¿en verdad es necesario todo esto para poder recuperarla? –Inquirió con tristeza- parece ser muy feliz ahora…

Ya hablamos mucho al respecto… sabes que debes obedecerme y llevártela lejos de Kinkan… -Dorian sonrió maliciosamente- o nuevamente se verá involucrada en todo esto… -desvió su mirada hacia un lado- aunque a quien realmente necesito fuera… es al nuevo escritor… -amplió más la sonrisa- pero de él me encargaré yo… ¡hoy mismo! –Concluyó con decisión- te aseguro que no querrá jamás volver a escribir historias…

* * *

Ahiru continuaba aún sentada frente al tocador, se había quitado ya el traje de Odette, únicamente se limitaba a verse en el espejo… su mente divagaba en lo acontecido últimamente- _¿Qué es lo que realmente está ocurriendo? _–se preguntó a sí misma con la mirada impregnada en tristeza y confusión. 

¿Ahiru? –Susurró la pequeña Uzura mientras abría la puerta de los vestidores- ¡Ahiru-zura! –exclamó al ver a la pelirroja frente a ella, se aproximó a la joven y rápidamente comenzó a halar de su falda, tratando de llevarla consigo.

¿Qué ocurre Uzura? –Preguntó Ahiru con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

Uzura sonrió y rápidamente le extendió la nota que llevaba en la mano a Ahiru, quien la tomó con curiosidad y la leyó, rápidamente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

_Te espero en la heladería,_

_Fakir_

Era lo único que decía la nota, pero para Ahiru era suficiente, sonreía alegremente, estaba tan emocionada que su corazón comenzó a palpitar con mayor velocidad¿para qué la habría citado Fakir, querría acaso decirle algo importante que no podía esperar a la noche?

Vamos, vamos-zura –susurró la pequeña niña mientras continuaba halando de la falda a Ahiru, ésta asintió mientras se ponía de pie, rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta, al abrirla se encontró de frente con Dorian.

¿Estás lista ya? –preguntó el joven sonriendo.

Eh… Dorian… tengo un compromiso… eh… debo irme ya –dijo Ahiru mientras reía nerviosamente, y, como era clásico en ella, no esperó a recibir ninguna respuesta y echo a correr seguida de Uzura mientras Dorian les seguía con la mirada.

Sabía que algo así ocurriría –susurró para sí y suspiró- ahora sólo debo esperar un poco más… -concluyó mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la misma dirección donde hacía unos momentos Ahiru y Uzura habían desaparecido.

* * *

Ahiru corría aún a través de las calles empedradas de Kinkan, seguida muy de cerca por Uzura, no transcurrieron muchos minutos hasta que divisaron a lo lejos la heladería, como siempre varias personas estaban sentadas degustando copas de helado. 

Ahiru observó a ambos lados buscando una cara familiar, no tardó en encontrar a Fakir sentado en una mesa a lo lejos, al verla llegar el joven sonrió, se puso de pie y se apresuró a dirigirse hacia el lugar donde ella y Uzura le observaban.

Muchas gracias Uzura –susurró Fakir mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de la niña y le acariciaba agradecido- me alegra que hayas podido venir –dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ahiru, ésta le sonrió- vengan… -añadió mientras tomaba de la mano a Ahiru y comenzaba a caminar, Uzura a su lado sonriendo.

¿A dónde vamos? –Inquirió Ahiru mientras se alejaban del pueblo y se internaban en un camino en el bosque.

Quiero invitarlas a almorzar… -susurró Fakir mientras continuaba caminando, de pronto volteó a ver a Ahiru sonriendo- este restaurant es muy popular en Kinkan últimamente- Ahiru le sonrió un tanto confundida.

Continuaron caminando e internándose más y más en el sendero que llevaba hacia el bosque, de pronto a lo lejos entre los pinos se vislumbró una hermosa casa campestre, en el patio se observaban varias mesas repletas de personas, Fakir se adelantó y abrió la pequeña puerta de madera, permitiendo así que Ahiru y Uzura entraran, hasta ese entonces soltó la mano de la joven ya que en todo el trayecto hacia ese lugar no lo había hecho, luego se apresuró a entrar al restaurant en donde la cara sonriente de una mujer con unos vivos ojos color violeta les saludó, dándoles la cordial bienvenida.

Dentro se observaban más mesas finamente decoradas, Ahiru las recordaba muy bien… pero había un cambio, se sentía la calidez de un hogar y además, allí también habían varias personas que sonreían amenamente mientras comían y platicaban, ahora no solamente Ebine atendía, claramente se observaba a otras dos jóvenes tomando órdenes a los clientes y llevando platillos de comida a las mesas.

Ebine les dirigió hacia una mesa apartada de las demás y mejor decorada que éstas- espero que sea lo que esperaba –indicó a Fakir y éste asintió sonriendo- en unos momentos vendrán a tomarles su orden –dijo y se alejó dejándoles solos.

Fakir, que bonito lugar-zura –dijo la pequeña Uzura mientras miraba de una lado al otro y se apresuraba a tomar asiento, Ahiru le imitó apenada- _¿Fakir lo tenía todo preparado? _–se preguntó a sí misma.

Fakir tomó asiento frente a Ahiru y le veía con una mezcla de pena y felicidad, por unos momentos un silencio incómodo recayó sobre ellos, no sabiendo ninguno de ellos qué decir, Uzura veía hacia uno y hacia el otro con creciente interés.

Al fin Fakir tomó valor y habló- Has mejorado notablemente en el ballet –susurró, llamando la atención de Ahiru- espero… espero que no te haya ofendido en el acto de hoy… -tanto Ahiru como Uzura le escuchaban amenamente- me… me gustó mucho poder compartir la escena contigo… -bajó la mirada mientras se sonrojaba levemente- fue… fue algo…

¿Puedo tomar su orden? –Le interrumpió una joven con una sonrisa, Fakir suspiró.

Minutos después estaban ya degustando los exquisitos platillos que les habían servido, Uzura se apresuraba en probar un poco de cada platillo mientras Ahiru y Fakir le observaban sonriendo, luego ambos le imitaron.

El almuerzo había sido delicioso, Ahiru no recordaba haber probado algo similar antes, definitivamente los platillos de Ebine sabían cálidos en esta ocasión y la compañía de Fakir y Uzura le daban un toque especial. Imposible describir la cantidad de sentimientos que la joven atesoraba en su corazón en esos momentos, todo era… mágico, simple y sencillamente mágico… se permitió soñar en pasar el resto de su vida experimentando sorpresas similares… sin darse cuenta se sonrojó y sonrió con ternura, Fakir, por supuesto, no había perdido la oportunidad de observar el rostro de Ahiru en ese momento en que ella sonrió distraída, con seguridad él se sentía igual, ampliamente complacido consigo mismo por haber tenido el valor de llegar a este punto, y no pensaba concluir el día sin hablarle de sus sentimientos a Ahiru, no podía seguir negándose a sí mismo que esa chica se había convertido en su razón de ser… no quería perderla, no podía… ni permitiría jamás que alguien más se la arrebatara…

Tiempo después Uzura bostezó adormitada, mientras dejaba a un lado su plato y se alejaba de la mesa- creo que debemos irnos ya –susurró Ahiru a Fakir, éste asintió con una sonrisa sin apartar la mirada del rostro de la pequeña niña.

Caminaban ya de regreso por las calles de Kinkan, aún el sol iluminaba en el cielo… Fakir llevaba en sus brazos a Uzura profundamente dormida, a su lado Ahiru caminaba sonriendo- ah, estoy satisfecha –dijo suspirando la joven- creo que no podré comer nada hasta la noche –susurró mientras ambos se detenían frente a la puerta de la casa de Charon.

Fakir rió divertido- ¿nunca dejas de comer? –dijo mientras entregaba a Uzura en los brazos de Ahiru provocando una mirada de reproche en la joven por su última pregunta.

Comer es muy importante –concluyó la joven con seriedad, tenía en brazos ya a Uzura, luego sonrió mirando hacia el rostro de la niña- muchas gracias Fakir –añadió.

El joven negó con la cabeza- A ti por haberme acompañado –dijo mientras abría la puerta y dejaba entrar a Ahiru a la casa, de pronto, mientras la joven comenzaba a subir las gradas dispuesta a recostar a Uzura en la cama de su habitación, la seriedad se posó en el rostro de Fakir- Ahiru… –dijo llamando la atención de la pelirroja- no sólo le devolviste el corazón a Mitho… también me lo has devuelto a mi… -observó la cara de sorpresa de Ahiru que le miraba desde la mitad de las gradas- quiero que sepas que te has vuelto muy importante para mi… y que… -suspiró mientras se sonrojaba aún más, bajaba la mirada y tomaba más valor para concluir lo que deseaba decirle a la joven- no estaba actuando en la práctica de hoy…

Fakir… -susurró Ahiru mientras se sonrojaba completamente, definitivamente esto era muy inesperado…

El joven negó con la cabeza- regresaré por la noche… -le interrumpió, no tenía más valor para escuchar lo que Ahiru iba a decirle, necesitaba salir un momento, quería seguir a su lado, pero su valentía no llegaba a más, su corazón latía violentamente, se apresuró a dirigirse hacia la puerta y salió velozmente, dejando a Ahiru con una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza… felicidad por haber escuchado lo que tanto había añorado… y tristeza por no haber tenido la oportunidad de decirle a Fakir lo que ella sentía.

Habían transcurrido ya unos minutos desde que Fakir le había dejado y Ahiru aún continuaba de pie en el medio de las gradas con Uzura en brazos, miraba fijamente hacia la puerta, de pronto pareció regresar a la realidad y sonrió ampliamente, ya cuando Fakir regresara iba a confesarle todo lo que sentía por él… se sentía muy emocionada, se apresuró a ingresar a su habitación.

* * *

Fakir caminaba por las calles de Kinkan, caminaba sin un destino fijo, había salido de su casa literalmente huyendo de lo que Ahiru iba a decirle, ya estando afuera se dispuso a adquirir un ramo de rosas rojas, el cual llevaba sujeto con ambas manos… pero no había encontrado el valor para regresar, simplemente se dejaba llevar a donde sus pies le dirigían, su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos ¿había sido correcto haberle confesado tan pronto a Ahiru lo que sentía por ella¿Habría entendido ella lo que él trató de decirle¿Le correspondería¿Cómo sería todo a partir de este momento? Sin lugar a dudas había llegado a un punto sin retorno, no había vuelta atrás… miraba hacia el suelo… de pronto observó cómo alguien le obstruía el camino, levantó la mirada y frunció el entrecejo. 

¿En verdad crees que ella siente algo por ti? –Preguntó Dorian sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Fakir, éste iba a reprochar lo que acababa de escuchar, pero Dorian continuó- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que los que consideras ser sus sentimientos, no son en verdad los sentimientos que tú has colocado en ella cuando escribiste la historia para traerla de vuelta?

Dorian se apoyó en la pared a su izquierda y se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía, Fakir ni siquiera se había cuestionado el por qué Dorian sabía sobre la historia siendo él un completo desconocido en Kinkan, simplemente escuchaba- Ambos sabemos que tu poder como escritor es grande… fácilmente puedes manipular el destino de cualquier persona… tal como lo hacía tu antepasado, Drosselmeyer, es una tarea muy sencilla para ti a decir verdad…

Fakir desvió su mirada de Dorian mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior, él tenía toda la razón… ya Oatoa se lo había dicho con anterioridad…

¿Acaso has olvidado al príncipe de quien Ahiru estaba tan enamorada? –Preguntó el chico con malicia en su voz.

Fakir abrió más los ojos y por la sorpresa dejó caer el ramo de rosas que llevaba para Ahiru- Mitho… -susurró e inmediatamente su mente le mostró aquel recuerdo de Ahiru en el fondo del lago de desesperación, donde él había sido testigo del sufrimiento de la pelirroja, donde casi pudo escuchar el corazón de Ahiru romperse en mil pedazos al confesarle que Mitho le había dicho que quería convertir a Rue en su princesa… Mitho… ¿Por qué él lo había olvidado?

Si realmente la amas… te recomiendo que la dejes ser libre… -susurró lentamente Dorian- cualquiera se ha percatado que ella no ha podido olvidar al príncipe, cualquiera sabe que tú escribiste una historia donde la obligaste a sentir algo por ti… sabiendo que es una mentira… juegas con sus sentimientos… ¡ella no te ama, no te das cuenta de ello! –concluyo con decisión y comenzó a caminar alejándose de Fakir, dejándole completamente destrozado.

Mucho tiempo pasó y Fakir aún seguía de pie en la calle oscura viendo fijamente hacia el suelo, de pronto unas cálidas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, estaba tan triste… no tenía idea de lo que había provocado su historia en Ahiru… obligarle a sentir lo que él quería que ella sintiera… se sentía tan avergonzado de sí mismo… él no la merecía… ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso a Ahiru¿Cómo creyó posible que ella podría alguna vez corresponder a sus sentimientos?

De pronto la determinación se posó en su rostro, se limpió las lágrimas y esa mirada fría y distante, tan común en él al principio, volvió a reflejarse en sus ojos: sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer.

* * *

Ahiru lentamente abrió los ojos, se incorporó levemente en la cama y dirigió su mirada hacia su izquierda, la pequeña Uzura aún dormía profundamente a su lado. 

Lentamente y tratando de no despertar a la niña, se puso en pie, miró hacia la ventana: había amanecido ya y la luz inundaba toda la habitación, el día anterior había provocado una gran cantidad de sentimientos en Ahiru, pero lo más importante de todo era que Fakir sentía algo muy especial por ella, algo tan maravilloso que le hacía reír y suspirar a cada momento.

Había esperado a Fakir hasta altas horas de la noche anterior para poder platicar con él y confesarle finalmente todo lo que sentía, pero Fakir nunca llegó… Ahiru tuvo que irse a la cama guardando todas esas cosas que quería confesarle a ese ser tan especial que la había aceptado sabiendo perfectamente bien lo que ella era… a ese ser que había invertido tanto de su tiempo para traerla de regreso…

La pelirroja se sonrojó enormemente, seguramente Fakir habría regresado ya y ella no podía esperar más para hablar con él, simplemente moría por decirle lo mucho que lo amaba también… lo que sentía por Fakir era indescriptible, era mucho, muchísimo más fuerte de lo que alguna vez sintió por Mitho… aquello fue una ilusión pasajera, esto era sin lugar a dudas más profundo y fuerte… amor…

De pronto tomó un semblante de decisión- hablaré con Fakir ahora mismo, no puedo esperar–susurró para sí misma con firmeza, rápidamente se mudó de ropa y salió de la habitación, iba completamente decidida a confesarlo todo.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación de Fakir, extendió su mano derecha dispuesta a llamar a la puerta, pero se detuvo, se necesitaba en verdad mucho valor para lo que pretendía, negó con la cabeza: Él había tenido el valor de confesarle lo que sentía y ella le correspondía¿Para qué seguir callándolo? ese nuevo sentimiento que cobraba fuerza en ella le obligó a tocar a la puerta- ¿Fakir, estás despierto ya? –Inquirió con voz suave.

Unos segundos transcurrieron y nadie respondió, Ahiru frunció el entrecejo con duda- ¿Fakir? –Volvió a decir mientras llamaba con más insistencia en la puerta, de pronto ésta se abrió levemente- ¿Fakir, estás despierto¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó la chica con duda, mientras empujaba lentamente la puerta y se abría paso dentro de la habitación… estaba completamente iluminada, la cama hecha y todo en orden… por unos momentos no pareció entender que la recámara estaba vacía, o quizá no quiso entenderlo...

Fakir no está –dijo con firmeza una voz tras ella. Ahiru dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que le hablaba, se trataba de Charon… se le veía extraño… más bien muy triste…- Regresó a la academia de ballet… -dijo Charon bajando la mirada- me temo que no piensa regresar… -concluyó.


	12. De cómo se decide seguir adelante

* * *

Fan Fiction: **Algunos sueños…**

Anime: **Princess Tutu**

Pareja: **Ahiru / Fakir**

Fecha: **14 de agosto de 2007**

**Nota de la autora:** _Hola!!! Muchas gracias por sus reviews!! Sinceramente no sabía si alguien más seguía al tanto de mi fic, me alegró muchísimo ver que sí lo siguen leyendo… ¡¡infinitas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios!! No tienen una idea de lo mucho que me alegra leerlos!! _

_No me puedo despedir sin antes desearle a Siriaca-Ying-Fa que haya pasado un bello cumpleaños!!! Y que cumplas muchos más eh!! Ojalá y todo te haya salido de maravillas en ese día!! _

* * *

**Capítulo No. 12**

**De cómo se decide seguir adelante**

* * *

¿Cómo que Fakir ha regresado a la Academia de Ballet? –Inquirió Ahiru observando incrédula a Charon, quien asentía lentamente- Eso no es posible… -susurró bajando la mirada- no pudo haber tomado la decisión tan pronto… no ahora… -lentamente y sin observar a Charon se encaminó de regreso a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras ella y reposó la espalda en la puerta, miraba fijamente hacia la ventana: si antes había estado sorprendida… ahora no sabía que sentir o hacer. 

De pronto sonrió y asintió con seguridad: Fakir debería estar buscando la forma de perfeccionar su danza para la puesta en escena, quizá se sentía un poco inseguro, pero al volver a la Academia esa inseguridad desaparecería… quizá también sintió vergüenza por lo que le había dicho a Ahiru el día anterior, no había de qué preocuparse, ya lo vería en la práctica en unos momentos y hablaría con él… ¿hablaría con él ¿le confesaría todo lo que ella sentía?

Ahiru se sonrojó en extremo y comenzó a caminar en círculos en la habitación plenamente preocupada ¿en verdad tendría el valor de confesarle todo a Fakir? De pronto se detuvo y suspiró, claro que ya había tomado la decisión y no había forma de retractarse, quería hablar con Fakir y decirle absolutamente todo lo que sentía, sonrió soñadoramente.

Minutos después ya estaba cerrando la puerta de la casa de Charon, había dejado a Uzura profundamente dormida aún, y se dirigía velozmente hacia el teatro donde practicaban diariamente.

Corrió tan veloz como sus pies le permitieron, no se borraba de su rostro una amplia sonrisa, al imaginar que vería a Fakir en cualquier momento- Fakir… -susurró con ojos soñadores viendo perdidamente hacia el frente, por estar tan distraída no se percató en qué momento una persona se cruzó en su camino, detener su desenfrenada carrera fue prácticamente imposible así que el choque fue inminente, la pelirroja cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

¡Ah, Ahiru, qué sorpresa! –dijo una voz con algarabía mientras le extendía una mano con presteza y le ayudaba a incorporarse.

Ahiru aún se daba pequeños golpes en la espalda adolorida cuando abrió los ojos y observó a la persona que le había ayudado- Buenos días Dorian –susurró entre gemidos.

No deberías correr tan distraídamente Ahiru, ten cuidado… -susurró el joven con un dejo de preocupación en su voz- ¿qué haríamos si el otro personaje principal se nos va?

La pregunta de Dorian cayó en Ahiru como un balde de agua fría¿cómo que el otro personaje principal ¿Se estaba refiriendo acaso a Fakir? Dorian no apartaba su mirada de Ahiru, pendiente de todo rastro de sentimiento en sus ojos, por un momento sonrió con malicia.

¿No te había dicho Fakir que declinó a interpretar el papel del Príncipe Siegfried? Anoche visitó a Rubarth para informarle que regresaría a la Academia de Ballet y que no podía asistir más a las prácticas… fue un duro golpe para la puesta en escena, tomando en cuenta todo lo que se había invertido en las prácticas... mira que todo lo que ens…

Ahiru no escuchaba nada de lo que Dorian decía con tanta exaltación ¿Fakir había abandonado la obra también ¿Por qué?

* * *

Mientras tanto, un joven ataviado con un saco celeste y pantalón blanco, caminaba entre unos corredores, con la mirada fría y distante observaba hacia el frente despectivamente… un semblante de completa seriedad y soledad le acompañaban… 

A su alrededor varias jóvenes le observaban y comentaban entre ellas en susurros, el motivo era él, él y su repentino regreso a la Academia… desde que Rue y Mitho habían abandonado la Academia, Fakir también se había retirado… muchos tutores habían ido a buscarlos a su casa en Kinkan, le pedían que regresara a la Academia para concluir con sus estudios, ya que él, junto a Mitho y Rue, eran los mejores estudiantes, no podían permitir que simplemente abandonara sus estudios sin razón aparente… pero nadie le convenció, parecía que su nueva afición era la escritura, ya que se le veía en el muelle a las orillas del lago escribiendo sin cesar…

Y de pronto aquí estaba, de regreso, por voluntad propia… sin lugar a dudas era un chico extraño… extraño y muy llamativo para las jóvenes estudiantes, que no dejaban de observarlo mientras caminaba hacia el salón.

* * *

Estaban todos los integrantes de la compañía sentados en el suelo a la orilla del escenario escuchando atentamente los nuevos cambios que había realizado el director, entre las cuales la más importante era el hecho de que Fakir había decidido no participar en la obra… y por ende Dorian tomaría su lugar, interpretando el papel del Príncipe Siegfried… 

Pero claro, Ahiru parecía muy distante de querer aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo… su mirada estaba perdida en el escenario… cuando ya todos los demás integrantes se habían dispersado y continuado con sus ensayos individuales, Rubarth se dirigió hacia Ahiru, notablemente preocupado.

¿Ahiru¿Te encuentras bien? –Inquirió Rubarth a la pelirroja mientras se aproximaba a ella lentamente- no debes preocuparte –sonrió- Dorian también es muy bueno en el ballet, ya verás que él también podrá guiarte perfectamente…

Ahiru negaba con la cabeza lentamente, no apartaba la mirada del escenario, así que Rubarth se sentó a su lado y observó hacia el mismo punto donde observaba la chica…

Fue un día muy interesante… ayer… -susurró Rubarth- si hubieses visto la escena, como yo, estarías completamente de acuerdo conmigo… tú y Fakir son una pareja perfecta, si permites mis opiniones, claro… -Ahiru apartó su mirada del escenario y la posó en el rostro amable de Rubarth- no lo digo por los papeles que interpretan en la obra… sino más bien siendo ustedes mismos… -se puso de pie- así que si tomas mi consejo, no dejes ir todas tus ilusiones tan pronto… debes luchar por lo que quieres en esta vida…desafía tu destino… -concluyó mientras se retiraba dejando a Ahiru sumida en sus pensamientos…

¿Se daba tan pronto por vencida? –se puso de pie y recordó claramente aquel día cuando Edel le aconsejó:

_"Existe felicidad para aquellos que aceptan su destino. Existe la gloria para aquellos que desafían su destino"_

Ahiru asintió convenida, tenía claro lo que iba a hacer, no permitiría que todo se desmoronara tan rápidamente. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Rubarth.

* * *

Fakir, había concluido ya sus clases del día y se disponía a regresar a los dormitorios masculinos, miraba fijamente al suelo, como había extrañado a Ahiru, nunca lo había negado, sabía perfectamente bien que su decisión iba a ser muy dolorosa… pero Dorian tenía razón: no podía seguir obligando a Ahiru a sentir algo por él. 

Continuó caminando pensativamente hasta llegar a la puerta principal de los dormitorios, donde se dispuso a entrar, estaba cerrando ya la puerta cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba, lentamente abrió la puerta, cuál no sería su sorpresa al encontrar a Ahiru, completamente agotada por lo que parecía haber sido una carrera desenfrenada.

Fakir… espera… yo… necesito… saber… -la pelirroja se apresuraba a hablar a la vez que intentaba recuperar el aliento, miraba fijamente a Fakir, quien a su vez le veía aún extrañado.

¿Qué haces aquí? –Inquirió el joven recuperando su postura- ¿No deberías estar en las prácticas? –concluyó.

Ahiru asintió- Debería estar en las prácticas… pero es más importante el comprender por qué regresaste a la Academia tan inesperadamente y sin siquiera despedirte… de mi… -pareciese como que éste último comentario hería a la pelirroja en sobremanera.

No tengo por qué darte explicaciones –dijo Fakir seriamente, mientras desviaba su mirada del rostro de Ahiru- me quedaré aquí y te agradecería que no vuelvas nunca más a buscarme…

Ahiru le veía tristemente, simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba… unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, Fakir notó esto último, y aunque su corazón le exigía dejar de causarle dolor a quien tanto amaba, las palabras de Dorian estaban más presentes que nunca "_fácilmente puedes manipular el destino de cualquier persona…" _

El no podía seguir provocándole más sufrimiento a Ahiru… aún así, se aferraba a cierta esperanza… ¿y si Ahiru realmente sentía algo por él¿Podría ser esto posible? No… no podía ser verdad… ¿Qué tendría él que hiciese que una chica como Ahiru se enamorara de él?

Nada… -esto último provocó que comenzara a cerrar la puerta, únicamente quería estar solo… solo…

Yo… yo tampoco estaba actuando en… en… la práctica de ayer… -susurró la joven antes de reanudar su precipitado retorno hacia la casa de Charon.

Fakir le observaba alejarse, en su rostro se observaba sorpresa, tristeza e indecisión… ¿Qué debería hacer ¿Era todo esto producto de la historia que había escrito para traer de vuelta a Ahiru? O acaso era… ¿todo real¿Realmente podía inspirar un sentimiento hacia él en Ahiru?

Se limitó a cerrar la puerta y encaminarse hacia su habitación, aún se observaban allí dos camas, en una de ellas solía dormir Mitho tiempo atrás… se aproximó a la que solía ser su cama y se dejó caer en ella, quizá esta era la primera vez que se sentía tan confundido e impotente… la pregunta de qué podría hacer rondaba su cabeza…

De pronto se incorporó velozmente ¿Tendría que escribir una historia donde permitiera a Ahiru ser libre de ese sentimiento que él había colocado en ella?

* * *

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde esa última vez en que Ahiru había visto a Fakir… tal como él lo había solicitado, ya era de por sí muy difícil acatar la petición… pero hubiese sido aún más complicado cumplir, de no ser por que los ensayos cada vez eran más extensos y extenuantes… la pelirroja había pasado incluso los últimos tres días ensayando desde el alba hasta el anochecer… Rubarth se había vuelto realmente exigente. 

Y ahora, una nueva tarde había casi concluido en Kinkan, y con ella se acercaba más la puesta en escena de El Lago de los Cisnes… por lo cual Rubarth había acordado tiempo atrás realizar este día, por la tarde, el primer ensayo general de la obra; era la locura total, todos los integrantes de la compañía corriendo de un lugar hacia el otro, grupos separados haciendo los últimos ensayos, otros más dando los últimos retoques a sus vestimentas, algunos intentando hacer ver más perfecta la escenografía… y entre todo este vaivén de personas, se podía apreciar claramente a una joven de cabellos rojos mientras practicaba con esmero ciertos pasos clásicos de ballet, a su lado le observaba con plena concentración una pequeña niña.

¿Aún no estás lista Ahiru? –Preguntó de pronto y con preocupación una chica mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja; a falta de Fakir, Ahiru había entablado amistad con los integrantes de la compañía, prácticamente siempre estaba acompañada, si no estaba con Charon o Uzura, estaba con algún miembro de la compañía, incluso con Dorian y Rubarth.

Ahiru dejó su ensayo personal y dirigió su mirada apenada hacia la persona que le hablaba- ¿vamos a iniciar ya? –preguntó sonriendo nerviosamente.

¡Pero por supuesto! –Exclamó alterada la chica, mientras tomaba de la mano a Ahiru- ¡Apresúrate, debes estar lista ya! –dijo guiando a la pelirroja a través de todos los demás integrantes de la compañía, Uzura les seguía con dificultad.

* * *

La noche había caído ya y, como había sido costumbre desde días atrás, un joven ataviado de negro que cubría su rostro con la capucha de su capa, observaba de pie desde el balcón más retirado del escenario… le hubiese gustado estar más cerca, para poder apreciar mejor la obra, pero no quería que se supiese que estaba allí. Sabía muy bien que era la primera práctica general de la obra, lo había escuchado días atrás de varios integrantes que hablaban nerviosamente al respecto. 

La obra inició e hizo acto de presencia el motivo por el cual él estaba en ese lugar: una chica de cabellos rojos, ataviada con un hermoso tutú blanco; Fakir sonrió al ver a Ahiru, le gustaba ir a observarla todos los días aunque ella no se percatara de su presencia, era mejor así… aunque era doloroso verla y no poder hablarle. El motivo por el cuál Fakir se alejaba cada vez más del escenario, era por que ya en dos ocasiones anteriores se había encontrado con que unos vivos ojos color violeta le observaban amenamente, la pequeña Uzura parecía siempre buscar con la mirada a Fakir, como si supiese que él regresaría, aunque claro, se le complicaba un poco confirmar que era Fakir a quien miraba ya que éste siempre estaba oculto y cubierto con una capa negra.

Minutos después, Fakir reconocía que había que aceptar que Dorian era realmente bueno en el ballet también, había desempeñado casi perfectamente su papel como el príncipe Siegfried… Ahiru también había progresado inmensamente… su baile era una mezcla muy similar al que solía utilizar anteriormente como la princesa Tutú… no con tan nivel de perfección, pero bastante hermoso… si seguía progresando como hasta ahora lo había hecho, con seguridad llegaría al mismo nivel que Tutú o Rue… Fakir sintió una leve presión en el pecho, él no había tenido nada que ver en el progreso de Ahiru, seguramente Dorian le daba las clases particulares que él no le dio…

El acto nueve estaba a punto de iniciarse…

El acto nueve… aquel tan especial que había tenido con Ahiru… y de pronto sin siquiera percatarse de ello se inclinó levemente hacia el frente, como si con ello pudiese estar más cerca de la pelirroja…

La princesa Odette debía besar al príncipe Siegfried en este acto… Fakir empuñó con fuerza ambas manos… no podía negar que la ira y la impotencia iban en aumento dentro de sí mismo… ¿cómo podía ser él un simple espectador, mientras Dorian podía compartir con Ahiru? Las ansias de irrumpir en la escena crecían en él…

Mientras el acto se acercaba más y más a la escena donde ocurriría tan importante acontecimiento, a Fakir se le iban ocurriendo muchas opciones para impedir el beso entre Dorian y Ahiru… su Ahiru… pensaba en que quizá Uzura interrumpiría el acto con el incesante retumbar de su redoblante, era poco probable que ocurriese… ¿y si escribía una pequeña historia donde algo ocurriese y lograra detener el ensayo? No parecía ser tan mala opción… rápidamente Fakir bajó la mirada: no podía seguir interfiriendo en la vida de las demás personas… debido a él, Ahiru con seguridad sufría…

Volvió nuevamente a dirigir sus ojos verdes hacia el escenario… ya Dorian y Ahiru estaban bailando… el beso ocurriría en cualquier momento…

* * *

Una sonrisa completaba el ya de por si hermoso rostro de Ahiru; la joven bailaba elegantemente, ni ella misma podía dar crédito a lo que observaba¿dónde estaba la torpe Ahiru que siempre trastrabillaba mientras intentaba hacer un paso sencillo en ballet? Sencillamente difícil de creer… y más aún que lo hubiese logrado sin ayuda… aunque Dorian se había ofrecido en variadas ocasiones a ayudarle, ella gentilmente le había rechazado. 

Tenía ya muchas noches de desvelo mientras practicaba sin cesar en el taller de Charon, en ocasiones éste y Uzura le acompañaban y le aconsejaban, era como estar en una familia… una familia que había perdido a un miembro muy importante… vaya, cómo extrañaba a Fakir… si tan sólo él pudiese saber que el motivo por el cuál ella se esmeraba tanto en perfeccionar su danza, era él…

Si él pudiese saber que ella quería ser la mejor para poder conquistarle algún día… sí, conquistarle… tenía claro que no iba a darse por vencida tan pronto… no era común en ella darse por vencida, y esta ocasión no sería la excepción…

Mientras bailaba sonreía dulcemente… se ponía nerviosa, no podía negarlo, pero el pensar que Fakir estaba a su lado siempre le ayudaba… el pensar en él le daba fuerzas… y sentía como una calidez inexplicable le reconfortaba y calmaba sus nervios…

Seguía mecánicamente la coreografía, hasta que de pronto Dorian se le aproximó lentamente, cuando estuvo ya frente a ella, se inclinó levemente y acercó su rostro al de Ahiru…

Fakir observaba seriamente el desarrollo de la escena… empuñaba con tal fuerza ambas manos que las uñas ya empezaban a dejar marca en la piel…

Y de pronto sucedió algo inesperado…

Ahiru, sin siquiera pensarlo, desvió el rostro hacia un lado, evitando así que los labios de Dorian rozaran los suyos…


	13. De como un recuerdo

* * *

Fan Fiction: **Algunos sueños…**

Anime: **Princess Tutu**

Pareja: **Ahiru / Fakir**

Fecha: **17 de septiembre de 2007**

**Nota de la autora:** _Weeee__!! Mi fic ha llegado a su medio ciento de reviews… y contando!! Viva! Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que han hecho posible llegar a tan importante número eh! Eso me dice que mi fic está siendo leído :) gracias eh!_

_En respuesta a Kari, pues sí… pensaba en el fantasma de la ópera cuando escribí sobre Fakir, bueno, no se puede negar que al chico les gustaba andar así de "oculto" en el animé… en fin… _

_Gracias nuevamente por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic y más gracias a quienes se toman todavía el tiempo de dejarme un review, muchas gracias! _

_NOTA: **Quizás a muchas no les parezca muy lógico esto de la familia "perdida" de Ahiru… pero yo siempre creí que ella no fue por siempre un pato eh… gracias por aceptar mi "ficción"…** _

* * *

**Capítulo No. 13**

**De cómo un triste recuerdo explica muchas cosas**

* * *

Dorian se alejó levemente de Ahiru, aún le observaba con una mezcla de asombro y rabia en el rostro, mientras que la joven aún conservaba su rostro dirigido hacia un lado. 

Varios miembros de la compañía que observaban la práctica general se asombraron, unas jóvenes callaron un grito de asombro tapando su boca con ambas manos; y, en el caso de Rubarth, dio unos pasos al frente sin apartar la mirada del rostro apenado de Ahiru, quien en estos momentos ya miraba nerviosamente a Dorian.

¿Qué ocurre Ahiru¿Por qué no has concluido la escena como está en el librero? –Inquirió Rubarth, subiendo al escenario y posándose frente a la pareja.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada al suelo, sabía muy bien por qué no había sido capaz de terminar la escena… pero… de igual forma no podía negar que había fallado en su actuación, después de todo, era eso: una actuación… nada más simple y complejo…

Ha sido nuestra culpa, después de todo… no habíamos practicado esta escena con Ahiru, es de comprender que no tenga la confianza aún de actuar una escena tan importante con una persona que no conoce… -susurró Dorian restándole importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir- ¿verdad Ahiru? –dirigió su mirada hacia la joven, quien instintivamente asintió.

Era incómodo tratar de disfrazar una realidad, tanto Ahiru, como Dorian y Rubarth, sabían muy bien lo que ocurría, simplemente no era falta de confianza, era algo mucho más profundo… los tres lo sabían, pero se tenía que explicar lo que había ocurrido… y era mucho más cómodo dar una mentira sencilla que una verdad obvia.

En ese caso… -comenzó a susurrar Rubarth- sigamos con el ensayo… obviaremos estas escenas mientras Ahiru toma confianza… ¡continuemos! –Exclamó bajando rápidamente del escenario, el telón bajó y un nuevo acto se preparó.

Oculto aún entre el palco más lejano, Fakir miraba con extrema seriedad hacia el punto donde hacía unos momentos concluía el acto nueve, por unos momentos no reaccionó, luego suavemente se dejó caer sobre la silla más cercana y suspiró largamente… ¿qué había ocurrido¿Qué significaba la acción de Ahiru¿Podría seguir albergando esperanzas?

Dorian no es el amor-amor de Ahiru-zura… -susurró una pequeña niña al lado de Fakir, la pequeña miraba ensimismada hacia el frente, estaba de puntillas, estirando su pequeño cuerpecito lo más posible para así lograr ver lo que ocurría en el escenario.

Fakir dio un pequeño respingo al percatarse de la presencia de Uzura- ¿qué haces aquí? –inquirió con curiosidad, miraba a ambos lados en espera de encontrar a alguna otra persona que lo haya descubierto.

La pequeña niña apartó su mirada del escenario y dirigió su mirada hacia Fakir- Uzura quería estar con Fakir-zura –dijo mientras albergaba unas lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Por qué te fuiste-zura? –preguntó con seriedad.

El joven colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Uzura y le acarició, tal como siempre solía hacerlo- Es muy complicado de explicar –dijo- Uzura, no digas a nadie que me has visto… -añadió sonriendo levemente a la niña, quien asintió mecánicamente-¿cómo supiste dónde me encontraba? –Preguntó algo contrariado.

Uzura te ha visto todos estos días… a veces fácilmente, otras veces es muy difícil… pero siempre te encuentra… -dijo sonriendo la pequeña niña, Fakir no pudo evitar sonreír completamente, sin lugar a dudas Uzura tomaba como un juego el encontrarlo diariamente- ¿Vas a regresar con nosotros? –Preguntó la niña tomando una seriedad y tristeza en el rostro.

Fakir suspiró, lentamente apartó su mirada del rostro de la pequeña y la dirigió hacia el escenario, no respondió.

Uzura también dirigió su mirada hacia el escenario, asombrosamente parecía entender perfectamente lo que ocurría- Ahiru ha estado muy triste desde que te fuiste… -susurró, llamando nuevamente la atención del joven, quien volvió a posar su mirada en la pequeña- no me gusta que Ahiru llore… cuando cree que nadie la ve, siempre se pone muy triste y llora… pero Uzura siempre la ve… y Uzura también llora al ver a Ahiru llorar… -nuevamente sus ojos se impregnaron en lágrimas, sólo que en esta ocasión comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas- ¿Por qué te fuiste? –Preguntó levantando la mirada y posando sus ojos violetas en el rostro impregnado en miseria de Fakir- Ahiru es el amor-amor de Fakir… y Fakir es el amor-amor de Ahiru… ¿por qué están tan lejos uno del otro? –susurró al borde del llanto.

* * *

El ensayo general había concluido ya y Ahiru se preparaba para dirigirse ya hacia el camerino, caminaba pensativamente, con la mente fija en el preciso momento en el cual no pudo completar su escena con Dorian… ¿por qué no pudo? Por más que intentaba encontrar una respuesta concreta, sólo conseguía confundirse más… sabía perfectamente bien que no había querido que nadie más le besara… sólo Fakir… pero… Fakir no quería saber nada de ella¿por qué? 

Unos minutos transcurrieron mientras se despojaba del hermoso atuendo de su personaje y volvía a vestirse con su propia ropa.

Era más que obvio que no sabía que hacer… salió del camerino sin rumbo fijo, no quería llegar ya con Charon, pensaba caminar un poco para ver si así lograba aclarar su mente… y su corazón…

¿Ahiru? –Rubarth le llamó con seriedad- ¿podemos hablar un momento? –Inquirió y la joven asintió, ambos se encaminaron fuera del teatro.

Unos minutos más transcurrieron mientras miraban fijamente hacia la calle por la cual caminaban, ninguno hablaba, transcurridos unos minutos Rubarth rompió el silencio- No creas que no sé lo que está pasando… -susurró, Ahiru suspiró lentamente- no hay en este mundo un sentimiento más complicado y hermoso, que el amor… nos hace reír y nos hace llorar por igual… no sé qué pasa con Fakir, supongo que tú estás tan confundida al respecto como yo… -sonrió- pero sea lo que sea, sé que regresará en cualquier momento… considero que mi percepción de él no ha cambiado y a como creo que es, sé que volverá y luchará, no importando lo que ocurra… así que tú tampoco te des por vencida ¿de acuerdo?

Ahiru asintió con una sonrisa, sin lugar a dudas las palabras de Rubarth le habían ayudado en sobremanera, hacía unos momentos se sentía desfallecer, pero ahora se sentía nuevamente fuerte y con ansias de seguir luchando.

Ahora, hablando de algo más –continuó Rubarth- veo que has mejorado notablemente Ahiru, mis más sinceras felicitaciones –agregó con una amplia sonrisa- también creo saber la razón de esa visible mejoría –Ahiru bajó la mirada y se sonrojó levemente- te lo digo, el amor es el más maravilloso de todos los sentimientos… -rió estridentemente al ver a Ahiru sonrojarse en extremo, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a la chica- no hay de qué avergonzarse –añadió mientras buscaba algo con premura entre la bolsa izquierda de su camisa- mira –dijo mientras le extendía a Ahiru un arrugado trozo de papel, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista.

Ahiru tomó el trozo de papel, y encontró que no era un papel, sino más bien una antigua fotografía sepia, arrugada quizá por el paso del tiempo o quizá por el hecho de que Rubarth la observaba a cada momento y nunca parecía apartarse de ella- Es mi esposa –susurró Rubarth con orgullo, la hermosa joven en la fotografía sonreía alegremente mientras sostenía en brazos a un pequeño bebé- mi esposa y nuestra primer hija –añadió mientras esto último lo decía con cierto dolor en la voz.

La pelirroja se detuvo un momento a observar la cara extrañamente familiar de la esposa de Rubarth y también el rostro adormitado de la pequeña bebé¿por qué había algo tan familiar en esa fotografía? Después de todo, ella era un pato, nada más que eso… y sin embargo, algo le llamaba la atención de esa vieja y arrugada fotografía.

Mi esposa es una gran bailarina de ballet –continuó Rubarth, llamando la atención de Ahiru, que parecía ensimismada en la fotografía- ah, la mejor que yo haya conocido –añadió sonriendo mientras observaba el cielo estrellado- siempre me he dedicado a viajar con mi compañía de ballet, viajamos a distintos lugares… nos quedamos un tiempo ensayando y luego ponemos en escena el ballet que hayamos elegido… luego nos vamos a otro lugar… esa es nuestra vida –sonrió.

Y… ¿por qué su esposa no está con usted? –Preguntó Ahiru con curiosidad.

Decidimos que lo mejor sería que ella se quedase cuidando a nuestros hijos, ya sabes… esto de estar viajando no es muy bueno para una familia, no tendrían vida propia… es mejor así… -susurró, aunque Ahiru pudo notar claramente que esto no era todo, parecía haber algo más oculto que Rubarth no quiso decir, pero la pelirroja comprendió que no estaba bien inmiscuirse entre los asuntos privados, así que devolvió la vieja fotografía.

Bien, Ahiru, creo que ya te veo más tranquila, así que te dejaré ir a descansar… -susurró Rubarth, mientras volvía a guardar su viejo tesoro entre la bolsa izquierda de su camisa- mañana te espero para el ensayo –añadió sonriendo- la fecha de la puesta en escena está ya próxima… y felicitaciones nuevamente, definitivamente no hay nadie mejor para interpretar a Odette que tu –dijo mientras se alejaba de Ahiru y se dirigía velozmente hacia el teatro.

* * *

Fakir caminaba lentamente por Kinkan, difícilmente se podía vislumbrar el camino, pero parecía que a él esta oscuridad no le afectaba, conocía muy bien las calles empedradas del pueblo, su única preocupación en esos momentos era su mente… un torbellino de pensamientos y recuerdos. 

¿Por qué todo le parecía tan confuso¿Por qué se negaba a albergar esperanzas?

_¿Acaso has olvidado al príncipe de quien Ahiru estaba tan enamorada?_

Fakir negó con la cabeza al recordar las palabras de Dorian¿cómo podía olvidar a Mitho? Pero lo que Ahiru le había dicho… ¿por qué no confiaba mejor en las palabras de ella antes de las dichas por Dorian?

_Yo… yo tampoco estaba actuando en… en… la práctica de ayer…_

El rostro impregnado en lágrimas de Ahiru no desaparecía de su mente, tampoco el de Uzura…

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Agilizó el paso, después de todo tenía que regresar a los dormitorios… vio, más no observó a la persona que caminaba en sentido contrario al suyo, ella parecía estar tan distraída como lo estaba él, se evitaron mutuamente y continuaron su apresurado andar.

Y sin embargo la joven pareció reconocerlo y se detuvo de pronto, no evitando sonreír tiernamente mientras observaba alejarse a la razón de su sufrimiento y su felicidad, estaban tan cerca como nunca lo habían estado en los últimos días.

¿Fakir? –susurró la chica llamando la atención del joven.

Él reconoció la voz en el acto, lentamente se detuvo, más no tuvo el valor de mirarla.

* * *

Rubarth, sentado frente al escenario, miraba fijamente hacia la fotografía en su mano mientras una pequeña llamarada bailaba alegremente en una vela alumbrando tenuemente todo a su alrededor, no apartaba la mirada triste de la fotografía sepia, mientras acariciaba melancólicamente el rostro soñoliento de la bebé en los brazos de su madre… 

Ahiru… -susurró, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba sumergir en el recuerdo tan ampliamente vivo en su memoria, un recuerdo triste y extremadamente doloroso…

Un recuerdo en el cual él se hacía acompañar de una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos, ambos se despedían con la mano y una enorme sonrisa de una joven mujer; la dejaban atrás mientras, se alejaban lentamente en un carruaje tirado por dos caballos.

_¡Cuida mucho a Ahiru! –Exclamó la joven sin apartar la vista de Rubarth- ¡no causes problemas hija! –dijo dirigiendo la mirada a la niña, quien asentía efusivamente._

_¿A dónde vamos, papá? –preguntó la pequeña sonriente mientras tiraba del brazo de Rubarth sin apartar la mirada de su madre, a sus cortos tres años nunca se había separado de ella._

_A un pueblo llamado Kinkan… -susurró él sin apartar su mirada del camino._

Recordaba vivamente cómo dos días después de eso, tanto él como su pequeña hija se encontraban en las afueras de su destino, llevaban ya unas horas recorriendo varias veces las murallas que protegían a Kinkan, pero no importase a cuál de las cinco puertas se dirigieran, ésta siempre estaba cerrada.

Y de pronto, ya exhausto de rodear el pueblo y de llamar en variadas ocasiones a que alguien abriese alguna de las puertas y les permitiese entran, Rubarth había decidido que era ya hora de volver, definitivamente en otra ocasión intentaría entrar a Kinkan para pedir autorización de montar una obra de ballet allí.

_¿Ahiru? –susurró viendo a ambos lados en busca de su pequeña hija, hacía unos momentos la pequeña había estado sujetándole fuertemente la mano._

_Pero no le miraba en ningún lugar- ¡AHIRU! –gritó ya entrando en pánico, de pronto observó cómo la niña se apresuraba a entrar al pueblo a través de un pequeño agujero en la pared a lo lejos_

_Papá, aquí hay una entrada… -dijo con dificultad la niña mientras desaparecía entre lo oscuro del agujero, en su afán de ayudar a su padre a entrar al pueblo no escuchó las incesantes llamadas para que no siguiera y regresara a su lado._

Esa fue la última vez que le vio… a su pequeña hija… su pequeña Ahiru…

Y las puertas de Kinkan nunca más se abrieron… sino hasta ahora… muchos años después… tiempo suficiente para que la pequeña niña se volviera una hermosa joven… que no sólo no recordaba nada de su pasado… sino que torpemente creía que era un pato…

Sí, él lo sabía todo acerca de lo que había ocurrido a su pequeña Ahiru… y de cómo, por su irresponsabilidad como padre, había quedado envuelta en una historia, que se planeaba fuese trágica…

Y lo peor de todo… el dolor que le estaba causando a su hija…

_Te entregaré a tu hija… pero debes llevártela lejos… o de lo contrario no volverás a verla jamás… -Dorian sonreía maliciosamente mientras Rubarth asentía- a través de ella lograré que el escritor no se entrometa más… y regresaré a la vida a mi padre… -susurró mientras observaba ensimismado una pluma de cuervo negra._


	14. De cómo se rompe un corazón

Fan Fiction: **Algunos sueños…**

Anime:**Princess Tutu**

Pareja:**Ahiru / Fakir**

Fecha:**23 de diciembre de 2007**

**Nota de la autora:** _Hola! Antes que nada… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD POR ADELANTADO! De todo corazón, les deseo que pasen unas bellas fechas y que todo les resulte de maravilla eh… _

_Por otro lado, mis más sinceras disculpas por el atraso que tengo en mis actualizaciones… tal parece que estoy en el ocaso de un amor… y pues, esto afecta al momento de escribir un fan fiction… lo siento en verdad, sé que no debo meter mi vida personal con el fic, pero no es tan fácil de evitar… tampoco crean que eso tiene que ver con el capítulo, nada que ver, la verdad es que todo lo que está pasando en la historia estaba ya planificada tiempo atrás eh… todo sigue su curso normal, así que no se preocupen eh… _

_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS AMABLES REVIEWS! Sinceramente, muchas gracias eh… _

_Sorry que este capítulo sea tan cortito, prometo que el próximo será más largo eh.._

* * *

**Capítulo No. 14**

**De cómo ****se rompe un corazón**

* * *

Fakir… -susurró Ahiru sin apartar la mirada del joven, una mezcla de alegría y profunda tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro- ¿qué haces aquí? –inquirió de pronto bajando la mirada.

Estuve con Charon –dijo el joven, aún sin mirar a Ahiru.

¿Con… Charon? –Repitió Ahiru y de pronto una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro- ¿Es que acaso piensas volver? –Preguntó con esperanza.

Fakir negó con la cabeza- Sólo le informaba que pienso salir de Kinkan a algún otro pueblo donde pueda aprender otras técnicas de ballet… -susurró dubitativamente.

Ahiru levantó la mirada incrédula- ¡No puedes irte de Kinkan! –Exclamó sin siquiera pensarlo y dio varios pasos hacia Fakir- ¡PROMETISTE QUEDARTE A MI LADO POR SIEMPRE! –gritó mientras unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

La promesa fue mientras necesitaras de mi protección y no te valieras por ti misma –dijo inclemente Fakir, sin pensarlo posó sus fríos ojos verdes en el rostro de Ahiru.

Lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras… si los ojos reflejaban cómo se encontraba el alma de una persona… entonces el alma de Ahiru se estaba rompiendo en miles de pedazos en esos instantes…

Lentamente Ahiru comenzó a caminar alejándose de Fakir, quien únicamente se limitó a verle; pronto sus pasos se convirtieron en una desesperada huida del chico.

Con la vista completamente nublada por las lágrimas, Ahiru no prestó atención al lugar a dónde le dirigían sus pies, simplemente deseaba escapar, escapar de esa terrible verdad: para Fakir, ella no era más que una carga, de la cual deseaba deshacerse a la mayor brevedad posible.

Fakir aún observaba la oscuridad frente a él en donde Ahiru había desaparecido, se debatía fuertemente en la necesidad de correr tras la pelirroja y la voz en su cabeza que le decía que lo que acababa de ocurrir era lo mejor para la chica.

Pero entonces… ¿por qué su corazón le decía a gritos que se estaba equivocando enormemente?

¡Bravo Fakir! –Exclamó una voz atrás suya, un chico apareció de entre la oscuridad sonriendo ampliamente- ni yo hubiese dicho palabras más hirientes…

Segundos después de haber pronunciado esto último, Fakir ya lo tenía fuertemente sujeto del cuello de la camisa de seda mientras le veía amenazantemente.

¿Qué es lo que tramas? –Inquirió con furia mientras no apartaba sus ojos de los de Dorian, éste aún sonreía ampliamente.

¿Yo? –Susurró, y tomando a Fakir por sorpresa, se liberó del apresamiento de éste último- sólo quiero vengar la muerte de mi padre… -dijo tomando una seriedad impropia de él en el rostro.

¿Padre¿A quién te refieres? –Preguntó Fakir confundido; de pronto, salidas de la nada, plumas negras comenzaron a elevarse alrededor de Dorian en un oscuro torbellino, el cual al ir desapareciendo, dejaba ver al chico ataviado completamente de negro mientras sonreía complacido; por unos momentos Fakir creyó estar viendo al Mitho que deseaba fervientemente entregar corazones al cuervo, ya que la indumentaria de Dorian era muy similar.

El cuervo era mi padre –dijo con orgullo Dorian mientras en lo profundo de sus ojos brillaba una luz roja impregnada en malicia, sacando a Fakir de sus pensamiento- tú y ella pagarán por su intromisión en la historia… -concluyó y tan pronto como había aparecido, desapareció en un torbellino dejando únicamente tras él plumas negras que caían suavemente hasta posarse en el suelo empedrado.

¡Ahiru! –exclamó Fakir mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lugar donde la chica había huido tiempo atrás.

Veremos quién la encuentra primero… -escuchó a lo lejos que Dorian le susurraba mientras reía.

* * *

Ahiru se detuvo a la orilla del lago y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos y sollozaba desconsoladamente.

De pronto levantó la mirada y observó el reflejo de las estrellas sobre la superficie del lago… cuántas veces había estaba allí con Fakir: ella nadando apaciblemente sobre las aguas y él escribiendo una historia para traerle de vuelta… ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan diferente ahora? Cálidas lágrimas aún se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin cesar…

Es triste amar sin ser correspondido… ¿verdad Ahiru? –susurró una voz tras la chica.

La pelirroja se puso de pie velozmente para encarar a quien le estaba hablando, observó a un sonriente Dorian que caminaba hacia ella.

Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente, Dorian lentamente limpió las lágrimas que mojaban las mejillas de Ahiru y habló- Primero, Mitho eligió a Rue sin importarle que al entregarle tú la última parte de su corazón, desaparecerías en un rayo de luz… y ahora… Fakir te quiere lejos de él… aunque te hizo creer cruelmente que tú le interesabas…

Ahiru bajó la mirada mientras nuevas lágrimas se posaban en sus ojos, sin embargo Dorian tomó su mentón con la mano y le obligó a verle nuevamente.

¿Vale la pena sufrir tanto? –Dijo con seriedad- ¿Vale la pena llevar la pesada carga de un corazón que nunca recibirá el amor que tanto necesita?

Con cada palabra de Dorian, Ahiru sentía que caía más y más en un horrible abismo de dolor… un viejo pato no tiene el derecho de soñar con convertirse en un ser un humano… un viejo pato no tiene derecho a amar y ser amado… y eso precisamente era ella: un viejo pato…

Dorian dio unos pasos hacia atrás y extendió su mano derecha hacia Ahiru- Ven conmigo y olvida esta pesadilla –ofreció con firmeza- ven conmigo y te prometo que olvidarás todo esto…


	15. De cómo se es arrebatado un corazón

Fan Fiction: **Algunos sueños…**

Anime: **Princess** **Tutu**

Pareja: **Ahiru / Fakir**

Fecha: **27 de diciembre de 2007**

**Nota de la autora:** _Feliz fin de año!! Espero que terminen sin ninguna eventualidad las fiestas de fin de año… y ¡FELIZ AÑO 2008! Ojala que todos sus sueños se encaminen correctamente para volverse realidad en este nuevo año… y a seguir luchando por lograr los que parecen imposibles eh… que nada es imposible en esta vida… _

_Ahora¿qué les cuento del fic? Pos… por el momento nada jajaja, bueno, sólo que espero que este capítulo les guste eh… estoy pensando ya en otro fic de Tutú, pero más bien sería un Alternative Universe… tomando como base un libro MUY romántico que recién he concluido de leer y que me ha dejado, literalmente, EN LAS NUBES… lo adaptaré para que todo concuerde con el mundo de Tutú, pero un poco más apegado a la realidad, como siempre, la pareja será Ahiru y Fakir… no puedo evitarlo, simplemente los adoro… y ese fic si que se irá bien rápido, es decir, actualización todos los martes y jueves y constará de 22 capítulos más un micro prólogo y un epílogo pequeño… bueno, yo creo que les gustará tanto como a mi ;0) proyecto para el 2008 jejejeje… _

_A todas, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, sinceramente, me ayudan muchísimo para que siga escribiendo… así sé que me leen. Les prometo que les daré las gracias bien dadas en el último capítulo._

_¿Que si para cuándo la próxima actualización? Este… a ver… hmmm… yo creo… más bien me parece… sería… veamos… posiblemente… es muy probable… jejeje… pongámosla para el 08 de enero de 2008… no la prometo antes, pero sí después jajajaja… nah, haré todo lo posible para que a más tardar el 8 esté la actualización eh…_

* * *

**Capítulo No. 15**

**De cómo se es arrebatado un corazón amado**

* * *

_And so… a man started to write a story…_

_That story, overflowing with hope… had just begun_.

* * *

¿Ir… contigo? –repitió Ahiru mientras miraba tristemente la mano de Dorian extendida hacia ella. 

Así es Ahiru… -susurró el joven mientras extendía la otra mano hacia la pelirroja- ven conmigo, la soledad se disuelve cuando compartes tu compañía con alguien más… yo no sólo quiero que tu dejes de sufrir… también deseo tu compañía para olvidar mi soledad… ¿no lo ves¡Nos necesitamos mutuamente!

Ahiru miraba ahora a los ojos de Dorian, había algo en ellos que le decían que él estaba siendo sincero… y que su dolor no era fingido, sin lugar a dudas, él también sufría por dentro… pero¿por qué? Si parecía ser un viejo conocido de Rubarth, no habría razón para sentirse solo si la compañía de ballet era tan grande… ¿por qué… entonces… Dorian sufría?

* * *

Mientras tanto, un joven corría desesperadamente por las calles oscuras de Kinkan, la angustia y el dolor se reflejaban en su rostro agotado¿cómo había sido posible que cayera en el sucio juego que le había tendido Dorian¿Por qué no había creído en lo que su corazón le gritaba constantemente? Que Ahiru lo amaba… por ser él… no por la historia que él había escrito… 

Ahiru… esa chica torpe y entrometida… la que con su dulzura y enorme corazón le había despertado de ese horrible letargo en el que estuvo tanto tiempo… pero que siempre le hacía sonreír… ¿por qué había sido tan torpe y descuidado con los sentimientos de ella? Era algo que jamás iba a perdonarse a sí mismo… y ahora ella estaba en peligro, un peligro innecesario al cual él la había arrojado…

Fakir empuñó con fuerza ambas manos y avanzó con mayor velocidad, tenía que encontrarla cuanto antes… no iba a permitir que algo malo le ocurriese, la protegería aún a costa de su propia vida si fuese necesario.

De pronto se detuvo secamente: ahora lo tenía todo claro ¡con el tiempo había aprendido a amarla más que a sí mismo¡Amaba con locura a Ahiru! Sonrió tiernamente antes de retomar su desesperada búsqueda, al encontrarla le diría cuánto la amaba y lo mucho que haría por ella…

Llegó nuevamente al cruce entre calles, miró desesperado a ambos lados¿a qué lugar debía dirigirse¡Cielos¿A dónde había ido Ahiru¿A dónde¿Qué lugar podría haber elegido para alejar su dolor… por que seguramente estaba sufriendo mucho… por su culpa… - ¡El muelle! –exclamó de pronto, mientras volvía a retomar su apresurado correr.

* * *

La mano derecha de Ahiru lentamente se dirigía hacia las de Dorian… ¿por qué no creer en sus palabras? Se pronto se detuvo y llevó la mano a su regazo cubriéndola lentamente con la otra, una sonrisa impregnada en profunda tristeza se asomó en su rostro- ¿Cómo harás que olvide todo? –Inquirió a penas audible. 

Dorian cerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y suspiró- mi preciosa Ahiru… -dijo tras unos segundos de silencio, avanzó lentamente y cuando ya estuvo frente a ella colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de la pelirroja, tomándola completamente por sorpresa- Ahiru… -susurró sumergiendo su inexpresiva mirada en la profundidad de los ojos celestes de la pelirroja- sé perfectamente bien por qué eres tan importante para el escritor… al punto de renunciar a su amor por ti y dejarte ir por el simple hecho de creer que te hiere… por que¿sabes? Él te ama mucho… -sonrió- pero es un cobarde…

Fakir… ¿me ama? –Preguntó dubitativamente Ahiru, aún presa de las manos de Dorian- pero… hace unos momentos dijiste que…

Claro que te ama… -le interrumpió Dorian- te ama mucho más de lo que puedas imaginarte… eres lo más importante para él… y por eso… por eso eres una pieza clave para controlarlo, para controlar el poder heredado de Drosselmeyer… el poder que puede traer de regreso a mi padre… el cuervo…

Los ojos de Ahiru se abrieron aún más por la sorpresa… incapaz de pronunciar palabra, únicamente miraba fijamente hacia los ojos grises de Dorian, el malicioso brillo rojizo que hacía unos momentos había visto Fakir, ahora lo veía la pelirroja… ella había visto ese brillo antes, en los ojos de Rue y Mitho… cuando ambos fueron cruelmente manipulados por el cuervo…

¿Y quién no podría enamorarse de ti, eh? –Susurró, mientras con una mano apartaba un mechón de cabello de Ahiru que había caído sobre su rostro- eres tan hermosa… y tu belleza externa, sólo es superada por la hermosura de tu corazón… -Dorian se inclinó levemente hacia la pelirroja, dispuesto a sellar su declaración con un beso…

¡APÁRTATE DE ELLA! –exclamó Fakir apareciendo sorpresivamente tras unos árboles, se le notaba extremadamente exhausto, pero aún así se aproximó rápidamente hacia Dorian y Ahiru, dispuesto a separarlos.

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente cuando le vio y sin esperar a más se separó rápidamente de Dorian y comenzó a dirigirse hacia él- ¡Fakir! –exclamó con algarabía.

Lo que sucedió después fue tan rápido, que ni Fakir ni Ahiru pudieron reaccionar para evitarlo…

Cuando la pelirroja se dirigía velozmente hacia Fakir, fue tomada fuertemente de la muñeca por Dorian, éste la atrajo hacia él y la aprisionó en un fuerte abrazo seguido por un apasionado y frío beso… en nada comparado con el tierno y cálido que le había dado Fakir tiempo atrás…

Fakir, aún sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban, observó horrorizado como esto no fue lo único que Dorian buscaba: al separarse de Ahiru, ésta perdió lentamente el conocimiento mientras el chico la sostenía firmemente con su brazo derecho y sonreía triunfante a Fakir mientras le mostraba una especie de rubí, en extremo brillante, sujeto fuertemente por la mano izquierda de Dorian.

¿Qué crees que ocurra con ella si destruyo su corazón? –Inquirió entre susurros Dorian mientras observaba entretenido del rubí en su mano izquierda al rostro horrorizado de Fakir- no creo que pueda volverse a unir como ocurrió con el del Príncipe… ¿tú que opinas… escritor? –añadió sonriendo- tengo en mi mano la esperanza que destruyó a mi padre… por que, fue esto lo que lo destruyó en realidad… ni tú ni el Príncipe hubiesen podido lograrlo sin esto… -miraba triunfante el rubí- ahora es mío… y ella también… -susurró mientras observaba a la chica desmayada a su lado.

* * *

Rubarth observaba aún la vieja fotografía de su familia, estaba sentado en su escritorio y se acompañaba con la tenue luz de una vela, miraba ensimismado el primer retrato de su primogénita… el ver el rostro adormitado de la bebé siempre le hacía sonreír tristemente. 

De pronto se puso en pie y un semblante serio y determinado se le posó en el rostro- No dejaré que Ahiru vuelva a envolverse en esta triste historia… ya una vez la perdí por esto… y no permitiré que vuelvan a dañarla, ni alejarla de nosotros… -susurró- mañana le diré toda la verdad y saldremos de Kinkan para no volver jamás… que la compañía se encargue de la puesta en escena…

* * *

Por favor… no le hagas daño a Ahiru, regrésale su corazón, no la involucres en todo esto… tú buscas venganza de quien destruyó al cuervo… y yo fui quien escribió esa historia… si quieres vengarte, haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero a ella no, no a Ahiru… -suplicó Fakir sin apartar los ojos verdes de la pelirroja. 

¿Quién diría que una persona como tú, quien parecía no tener corazón para amar a alguien, iba a sentir algo tan fuerte? –Se mofó Dorian- te confieso que mi intensión al venir a Kinkan, era cobrar venganza… pero… -apartó la mirada de Fakir y con un semblante serio posó sus ojos grises en Ahiru.

Por unos breves momentos, el silencio se hizo presente, Dorian ya no explicó a Fakir su nueva meta, pero para éste todo se veía claro: Dorian sentía algo más que odio hacia Ahiru…

Y si las suposiciones de Fakir eran correctas, el peligro al cual se enfrentaba en esta ocasión era mucho mayor que las veces anteriores… nuevamente esa maldita historia de Drosselmeyer le iba a hacer sufrir, ahora más que nunca…

Dorian volvió a sonreír y dirigió su mirada hacia Fakir- es hora de que me marche… -susurró- te dejo a Ahiru… -añadió mientras posaba suavemente a la chica en el pasto y luego se volvía a incorporar- pero esto es mío… -dijo mientras empuñaba la mano izquierda y cubría completamente el rubí-corazón de la pelirroja- cuídala, mientras regreso por ella… -tras haber dicho esto último, desapareció en un torbellino de plumas negras.

Inútil fue el esfuerzo de Fakir por intentar detenerle, ya que cuando creyó darle alcance a Dorian, en su lugar únicamente encontró las plumas negras bajando suavemente hacia el suelo; lentamente se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas frente a la chica y comenzó a llamarla por su nombre mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el rostro- ¿Ahiru¿Me escuchas¿Puedes ponerte en pie? –Inquirió mientras la pelirroja abría poco a poco los ojos.

Obedientemente la joven se incorporó con la ayuda del chico y sus inexpresivos ojos clavaron la mirada en el rostro de él, para Fakir fue como si una gran cantidad de afiladas y frías espadas le hubiesen atravesado… esos ojos, en antaño tan llenos de sentimientos y cálidos, ahora estaban vacíos… en ellos no había ni resentimiento, ni dolor, ni odio… ni mucho menos amor…

Fakir no pudo evitar abrazar a Ahiru contra su pecho mientras cálidas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas- lo siento tanto Ahiru… -sollozó- lo siento tanto… desde que te conocí, sólo he sabido lastimarte…


	16. De cómo el Caballero debe resurgir

Fan Fiction: **Algunos sueños… **

Anime: **Princess** **Tutu **

Pareja: **Ahiru / Fakir **

Fecha: **04 de marzo de 2007 **

**Nota de la autora:** _Oo ¿Qué rayos? Llevo todo el 2008 sin actualización?!!! Oh my gosh! MIS MÁS SINCERAS DISCULPAS!! Es que el tiempo vuela literalmente hablando… gomen… Necesitaba un breve descansito luego de haberle dedicado tanto al otro AU fic, pero no pensé que tanto tiempo me había ausentado… oh… sorry… Ahora, volviendo al fic… MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! Sinceramente y lo digo de todo corazón, me animan muchísimo a seguir adelante con este mi proyecto eh… ahora cambiando bruscamente de tema… ¿qué les digo de este capítulo? Es de transición (entiéndase que es en extremo importante escribirlo por que se necesita para pasar a la siguiente parte de la historia… pero que el capítulo en sí no quita ni pone mucho en el fic), a mi personalmente se me ha hecho muy difícil escribirlo, pero ahí está y ahora ya puedo pasar a lo emocionante weee!! Como siempre, sus reviews son más que bienvenidos eh! Cualquier comentario o crítica o felicitación, es más que bienvenida. _

_Nuevamente mis más sinceras disculpas por el atraso… trataré no descansar tanto para la próxima eh… _

* * *

**Capítulo No. 16 **

**De cómo el Caballero debe resurgir para rescatar a su Princesa **

**

* * *

**

_And so… a man started to write a story…_

_That story, overflowing with hope… had just begun._

* * *

Ahiru no se ve como Ahiru-zura –susurró la pequeña Uzura mientras, subida en la mesa del comedor, observaba ensimismada a una muy tranquila Ahiru que estaba sentada frente a ella; la pequeña niña tocó la frente de Ahiru- ¿está enferma-zura? –preguntó inocentemente.

Esto llamó la atención de Fakir, quien apartó su mirada de la ventana…

Hacía ya tiempo que habían regresado a la casa de Charon y, tras haberle pedido a la pelirroja que tomara asiento, se dirigió hacia la ventana y se sumió en sus pensamientos observando únicamente hacia fuera, poco a poco había amanecido y pronto la pequeña Uzura había aparecido tras la puerta, se había subido a la mayor brevedad posible en la mesa y observaba a Ahiru desde entonces.

No está enferma –respondió el joven con decisión.

¿Entonces qué le pasa a Ahiru-zura? –Volvió a preguntar la niña, mientras ya albergaba unas cálidas lágrimas en los ojos- hoy Ahiru no es Ahiru… -añadió.

Los siempre inexpresivos ojos de Fakir miraron con desconsuelo el rostro de la pelirroja: era Ahiru, de eso no había la menor duda… sin embargo, parecía ser otra persona… no podía culpar a Uzura de sentir que tenía frente de sí a una completa desconocida…

Fakir suspiró, no sabiendo bien si la pequeña Uzura entendería o no, decidió contarle la verdad- El cuervo le robó el corazón… -susurró lentamente, mientras tomaba asiento frente a Ahiru- Ahiru sigue siendo Ahiru… pero esto sólo es físicamente, internamente está vacía… -añadió con seriedad.

Uzura, que había estado viendo a Fakir mientras éste hablaba, ahora miraba a Ahiru. Luego sonrió- entonces Fakir sólo tiene que quitarle el corazón de Ahiru al cuervo y traérselo a ella-zura –concluyó mientras bajaba velozmente de la mesa y halaba de la mano de Fakir, forzándolo a levantarse.

Traer de vuelta el corazón de Ahiru… -susurró Fakir lentamente, en realidad no era algo que se pudiese hacer tan fácilmente, llevaba todo ese tiempo pensando al respecto ¿dónde encontrar a Dorian¿Qué querría éste a cambio de devolver el corazón de Ahiru?

Fue justo en ese preciso momento, cuando ambos escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta, tanto Uzura como Fakir fijaron su mirada en la entrada de la casa¿quién podría ir a visitar tan de madrugada? Recién acababa de amanecer, debería ser una emergencia sin lugar a dudas.

Fakir avanzó velozmente y abrió- ¿usted? –susurró meditabundo al ver al recién llegado.

¿Puedo pasar? –Inquirió Rubarth nerviosamente, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Por supuesto –añadió Fakir dejando entrar a Rubarth, éste fue dirigido hacia la cocina, donde Ahiru aún estaba sentada viendo fijamente hacia el fuego en la chimenea.

Unos minutos después, los cuatro estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, Fakir miraba expectante a Rubarth, éste a su vez no apartaba la mirada de la taza de café que el joven recién le había entregado, la tenía sujeta con ambas manos y a lo lejos se podía observar que temblaba levemente. Uzura se las había arreglado para estar sentada sobre las piernas de Ahiru, quien a su vez aún continuaba viendo hacia el fuego.

Entonces… Rubarth¿podría decirme la razón por la cual nos visita? –Susurró Fakir perdiendo la paciencia al ver que el recién llegado no indicaba la razón de su presencia allí, a esas horas de la mañana y más aún interrumpiéndole cuando tenía tanta urgencia en encontrar a Dorian, definitivamente no necesitaba que alguien le hablara de una puesta en escena en esos momentos…

Yo… yo pensé que no encontraría a Ahiru despierta tan temprano –respondió Rubarth, definitivamente encontrarse en la presencia de ella le afectaba en sobremanera- y también creí que tú estarías en la academia de Ballet… -añadió.

Fakir frunció el entrecejo¿eso significaba entonces que la visita de Rubarth no era respecto a la puesta en escena?- Si no esperaba encontrar a ninguno de nosotros aquí¿debo comprender entonces que con quien realmente desea hablar es con Charon? –Inquirió.

En ese caso, no tiene que esperar más –les interrumpió Charon, que en ese preciso momento bajaba las gradas hacia la cocina, sonrió a los presentes mientras tomaba asiento en el último espacio disponible alrededor de la mesa, justo al lado de Fakir y Ahiru y frente a Rubarth.

Ahiru, Uzura¿podrían esperar en sus habitaciones por favor? –Susurró Charon mientras observaba sonriente a la pelirroja; cuando ésta se puso de pie, Charon pudo ver claramente sus ojos inexpresivos, rápidamente fruncido en entreseño y adquirió una seriedad rara en él mientras observaba a Ahiru abandonar la cocina, seguida por la pequeña Uzura.

Rubarth, al ver que Ahiru ya no estaba cerca, se dispuso a hablar, sin embargo a punto de empezar a hablar estaba cuando fue interrumpido- antes que hablemos… -susurró Charon, ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia Fakir- ¿qué le ha ocurrido a Ahiru? –Preguntó con seriedad.

El joven seguía seriamente los pasos de Ahiru mientras ésta desaparecía tras las gradas hacia el segundo nivel- Dorian es hijo del cuervo… y para obligarme a escribir una historia para él, se ha llevado el corazón de Ahiru… -respondió sin prestar mucha atención a las reacciones ante sus palabras, no apartaba la mirada del punto donde Ahiru había desaparecido hacía unos momentos.

¿QUÉ? –Rubarth se puso de pie inmediatamente- ¡El prometió no hacerle daño a Ahiru! –Exclamó con rabia.

¿Sabías que Dorian era hijo del Cuervo? –Inquirió dubitativamente Fakir, regresando velozmente su mirada hacia Rubarth y poniéndose de pie también.

Era justamente lo que venía a advertir… también vine con la intensión de llevarme a Ahiru conmigo y huir de este pueblo, huir del cuervo… que tanto daño le ha hecho a mi familia… y a mi –añadió Rubarth desplomándose en su silla nuevamente y bajando la mirada tristemente- llegué muy tarde… otra vez he vuelto a perder a Ahiru…

¿Otra vez? –repitieron al unisolo Charon y Fakir, este último tomando nuevamente asiento.

Ahiru es mi hija… -respondió Rubarth con lágrimas en los ojos- esperaba ganarme su confianza antes de llevármela lejos… esperaba recuperarla…

Fakir cerró los ojos, no pudo negar la felicidad que sintió dentro de sí mismo al escuchar la noticia de que Ahiru en realidad era humana, y que mejor aún, tenía una familia que la amaba y que le buscaba… Ahiru se merecía ser feliz… aunque… aunque eso significaba ser separada de Kinkan… y de él…

Vaya… -susurró Charon rompiendo el silencio que se había formado- vaya sorpresas para empezar el día…

* * *

¿Qué puedo hacer para recuperar a Ahiru? –Inquirió cansinamente Rubarth luego de unos momentos , hablando más para él que para los presentes, Fakir y Charon intercambiaron miradas.

¿Tiene una idea de dónde podría encontrarse Dorian? –Dijo Charon seriamente; la misma pregunta había estado recorriendo la mente de Fakir desde que ocurrió su último encuentro con el hijo del cuervo.

Rubarth negó con la cabeza mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza- la razón por la cual Dorian utilizó a Ahiru es simple: quiere algo de Fakir…

Fakir de pronto se puso de pie, tan rápidamente y sin previo aviso que la silla en la cual había estado sentado cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo de piedra, tanto Rubarth como Charon le miraron asombrados preguntándose la razón por la cuál el joven se había puesto de pie tan de pronto, la verdad lo último que había dicho Rubarth era algo que todos sabían.

El joven se apresuró a dirigirse hacia el frente, una sombra negra estaba posada en el alféizar de la ventana: un cuervo con un pequeño sobre en el pico. Fakir rápidamente lo tomó y el cuervo alzó el vuelo.

Charon y sobretodo Rubarth le veían expectantes, poco faltó para que éste último perdiera la poca paciencia que aún tenía y se abalanzara hacia Fakir para arrebatarle el sobre y la nota que leía.

¿Y bien? –Inquirió Rubarth.

Fakir dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, a lo lejos aún se observaba un punto negro, era el cuervo mensajero alejándose; sin pensarlo empuñó la mano, arrugando completamente el mensaje- quiere verme hoy por la noche… -susurró con la voz cargada en furia y no deteniéndose para escuchar a ambos adultos que se ofrecían para acompañarle, se dirigió velozmente a su habitación.

* * *

Minutos después, Fakir se ajustaba los guantes oscuros, últimos accesorios que completaban su bien conocido atuendo negro, el que utilizaba cuando sabía que el peligro al cual se enfrentaría sería muy grande, donde no sabía si regresaría.

Pero contrario a ocasiones anteriores, en esta oportunidad no tenía miedo, sabía muy bien a lo que iba a enfrentarse, y no regresaría sin el corazón de Ahiru.

¿Fakir? –Susurró Charon desde la puerta de la alcoba, observaba tristemente a su hijo adoptivo- sé que vas dispuesto a incluso entregar tu vida… por recuperar a Ahiru…

El joven continuó ajustándose los guantes, como si no hubiese escuchado a Charon, éste entró a la habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Creo que piensas que es tu culpa el que Dorian haya robado el corazón de Ahiru, quizá tengas algo de razón… la verdad es que no aceptaste lo que la vida te ofrecía tan amablemente –suspiró- pero no viene al caso ahora hacerte notar cosas que con seguridad tú ya has analizado cuidadosamente… sé que no dejarás que ni el padre de Ahiru ni yo te acompañemos… -Fakir asintió lentamente.

Todo esto es por lo que sientes… por Ahiru… ¿no es verdad? –susurró Charon mientras observaba a Fakir con una mezcla de melancolía en la mirada- siempre te he dicho que eres para mi como un hijo… quisiera detenerte para que no pongas en peligro tu vida… -suspiró nuevamente- pero sé que haga lo que haga no podré detenerte…

Fakir apartó la mirada de su guante y finalmente encaró a Charon- Voy a ir a rescatar a Ahiru, y no importa lo que me pase, regresará a la normalidad…

Charon bajó la mirada con tristeza, aunque sabía que Fakir era descendiente de Drosselmeyer y por tal razón el ser escritor estaba en su sangre; también sabía que Fakir era el caballero de la historia del Príncipe y el Cuervo… su destino prevalecería a pesar de todo.

Fakir pareció comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de Charon y sonrió intentando restarle importancia a lo que con seguridad su padre adoptivo pensaba- no te preocupes, no voy a morir… -dijo con seguridad, llamando la atención de éste- volveré en poco tiempo –y sin esperar a escuchar más reproches u objeciones de Charon, salió velozmente de la habitación para dirigirse hacia el establo.

Justo fuera de su habitación se encontró a Ahiru, definitivamente no estaba preparado para verla una última vez antes de su partida- Ahiru… -susurró bajando la mirada, pero tan pronto como había decidido no ver los ojos inexpresivos de la chica, una fuerza dentro de su corazón le obligó a levantar la mirada nuevamente y sonreír tiernamente… tomó con su mano derecha la mejilla de la pelirroja y le acarició un leve momento- volveré muy pronto… y regresarás a la normalidad, lo prometo –indicó con determinación- todo cambiará… -concluyó.


	17. De cómo se debe guiar por el corazón

Fan Fiction: **Algunos sueños… **

Anime: **Princess** **Tutu **

Pareja: **Ahiru / Fakir **

Fecha: **30** **de abril de 2008 **

**Nota de la autora:** _Oo otra vez he vuelto a atrasarme muchísimo en actualizar… gomen… es que sinceramente he pasado por muchas cosas últimamente y no he podido dedicarle el tiempo necesario para que la actualización valga la pena eh… _

_Nuevamente, mis más sinceros agradecimientos por tomarse el tiempo en dejarme un saludito eh, sus palabras de aliento, críticas o comentarios son más que bien recibidos, sinceramente les agradezco dedicar una parte de su valioso tiempo en dejarme mensajitos, así me dan ánimos para seguir adelante eh._

_Disculpas por el atraso eh. Ah por cierto, creo que ya voy llegando al final de la trama… _

_Este capítulo está dedicado a mi prometido... aunque él no lo sepa..._

* * *

**Capítulo No. 17**

**De cómo se debe guiar por el corazón **

_And so… a man started to write a story…_

_That story, overflowing with hope… had just begun._

* * *

No había transcurrido en sí mucho tiempo desde que Fakir había salido velozmente de la casa de Charon, ahora esperaba en la parte más profunda del bosque, en aquel lugar en el cual Dorian le había citado, era sin lugar a dudas la parte más profunda del bosque... ese espacio donde con mucha dificultad se lograba filtrar un poco la luz del día.

Fakir se apoyaba levemente en el tronco de un árbol, estaba de pie y con los brazos cruzados esperaba el momento en el cual se decidiría su futuro; fruncía levemente el entrecejo, mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados: desde que dejó su casa, en su mente no dejaba de ver una serie de recuerdos, en los cuales una chica de cabellos rojos y mirada dulce le sonreía amablemente.

El joven no pudo evitar sonreír también, lentamente abrió los ojos y sonrió amargamente, una sonrisa llena de arrepentimiento y pena: ¿cómo fue posible que hiciera tanto daño a ese ser que tanto le importaba? Definitivamente no había respuesta a ello, su amada Ahiru... ¿cómo pudo hacerle tanto daño? ¿cómo permitió que Dorian se llevara su corazón?

Fakir levantó la mirada, aún podía observarse la fuerte luz del día filtrándose dificilmente entre la espesa barrera de hojas y ramas en la copa de los árboles; el joven no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo más debería esperar para ver a Ahiru... sabía que el peligro sería mucho cuando la oscuridad cayera, ya que con seguridad debería enfrentarse a Dorian... y la última vez que lo enfrentó no pudo hacer nada por Ahiru, pero estaba seguro de que fuese lo que fuese, volvería a verla... y en esta ocasión, no la dejaría ir otra vez... no permitiría que alguien más volviese a dañarla, él la protegería a cualquier costo. Fuertemente empuñó la espada que ceñía.

* * *

La pequeña Uzura observaba ensimismada hacia la calle, estaba de pie sobre la cama de Fakir; la tarde caía ya, poco faltaba para que la oscuridad cubriese completamente a Kinkan. La curiosidad se reflejaba vívidamente en los grandes ojos violeta azulados de la niña… tenía ya tiempo de esperar a que alguien apareciera en la calle, pero no cualquiera, esperaba a Fakir… y al ver que el joven no regresaba, consideró que ya había esperado suficiente, así que de pronto se puso de pie y corrió hacia la habitación que normalmente ocupaba con Ahiru; como era de esperarse, encontró allí a la pelirroja, Ahiru estaba sentada en un extremo de la cama...

Uzura era demasiado perspicaz; no podía negar que desde esa misma mañana, cuando abrió los ojos y buscó, como todos los días, a Ahiru o a Fakir, la chica definitivamente había cambiado... pero aunque la pequeña daba rienda suelta a su curiosidad, no lograba descifrar el por qué del cambio de la pelirroja... era Ahiru, pero parecía no serlo...

¿No estás esperando a Fakir-zura? –Inquirió la pequeña de pronto mientras se detenía frente a Ahiru y le observaba expectante.

La pelirroja se limitó a aparta la mirada de la puerta y posar sus pasivos ojos celestes en el rostro serio de la niña- No... -fue su única respuesta.

¡Pero Fakir se fue hace mucho tiempo-zura! -reprochó la pequeña bajando la mirada- ¡Fakir es el amor-amor de Ahiru-zura! -exclamó con algarabía luego de unos momentos en silencio.

Sí... -respondió Ahiru, aunque su respuesta era vacía, ningún sentimiento acompañaba el tono de su voz: fría y distante.

La pequeña observó unos momentos a la pelirroja- Ahiru está enferma-zura... -susurró más para sí que para la chica, creyendo que finalmente había encontrado la respuesta a sus interrogantes- Fakir sabe como curar a Ahiru-zura -añadió pensativa, creyendo haber encontrado la solución al problema que aquejaba a la pelirroja- ¡Vamos a buscar a Fakir-zura! –exclamó Uzura luego de pensar unos segundos, tocaba el redoblante con fuerza.

Ahiru únicamente asintió y se puso de pie, dejándose llevar por Uzura, quien tomó de la mano a la chica y comenzó a dirigirla fuera de la habitación; mientras con su mano libre, la niña continuaba tocando el redoblante y exclamando a todo pulmón el nombre de Fakir.

* * *

A penas Uzura y Ahiru habían salido de la casa a toda prisa, cuando Rubarth se dispuso a seguirlas, había estado todo el día en la sala de estar de la casa de Charon... esperando a que Fakir regresase y trajese consigo el corazón de Ahiru.

Es mejor que les dejemos solos... -susurró de pronto Charon, deteniendo el apresurado impulso de Rubarth, que ya tenía sujeto en la mano el picaporte de la puerta dispuesto a salir a la calle- Fakir prometió que traería de vuelta a Ahiru... y yo confío plenamente en él... -Charon se puso de pie- estoy tan preocupado como lo estás tú, Fakir después de todo es mi hijo... -añadió mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana y posaba la mirada en la calle empedrada, aún se distinguía la silueta lejana de Ahiru y Uzura alejándose velozmente de la casa- pero ya una vez traté de intervenir y fue un error...

Es que no entiendes... -comenzó a decir Rubarth- ya la perdí una vez, no puedo quedarme aqui sentado mientras puedo perder a mi hija una vez más y esta vez quizá para siempre... ¿qué le diría a su madre? prometí que la traería de vuelta...

Fakir traerá de vuelta a Ahiru... de eso no hay lugar a dudas... -dijo Charon con total calma, aunque en su voz se denotaba completa preocupación- Fakir ama a Ahiru... no permitiría que vuelvan a herirla...

Rubarth bajó la mirada al suelo- lo sé... -susurró.

* * *

Por enésima vez, Fakir observaba el cielo... hacía tiempo ya desde que había decidido esperar sentado sobre una raíz del árbol donde aguardaba, y sin embargo no había ocurrido mucho cambio desde la última vez que había visto el cielo.

Volvió a bajar la mirada y sumirse nuevamente en sus recuerdos, recuerdos de las veces en que intentó desesperadamente escribir una historia que trajese de vuelta a su forma humana a Ahiru...

De pronto algo le puso en alerta, volvió a dirigir su mirada al cielo... había algo diferente, hacía unos momentos que no se escuchaba ningún sonido del bosque, parecía como que el tiempo se había detenido. Parecía que todo estaba en silencio, expectante, algo ocurriría...

El joven se puso de pie inmediatamente, instintivamente dirigió su mano hacia su costado, donde ceñía la espada… una densa niebla comenzó a caer suavemente desde el cielo cubriéndolo todo con su blanquecino y frío manto. Fakir observó hacia un lado y hacia el otro, sin lugar a dudas debía tratarse de Dorian, quizá la hora acordada estaba próxima, no pudo negar un sentimiento de desesperación por que el hijo del cuervo hiciera su acto de presencia… ya que con él, estaría ella... quería verla, volver a sentir su presencia… y recuperarla.

La niebla había cubierto ya todo a su alrededor, mirase a donde mirase se encontraba la misma visión; tomó con más fuerza la espada: Dorian aparecería en cualquier momento...

De pronto logró distinguir una sombra en el frente... dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el lugar donde él se encontraba, en un inicio no se vislumbraba más que el oscuro reflejo de un ser entre la niebla, pero poco a poco la silueta tomó forma hasta mostrar la grácil y fina figura de una joven.

Ahiru… -susurró Fakir para sí mismo al reconocer a la recién llegada, olvidó por completo su reciente estado de precaución y soltó el afilada arma que fuertemente sostenía segundos atrás, corrió hacia el encuentro de la joven, corrió tan veloz como lo hubiese hecho si su vida dependiese de esa carrera desenfrenada.

Cuando estuvo frente a la pelirroja, al inicio la abrazó con fuerza, ya que no quería separarse nunca más de ella... luego comprendiendo que de él dependía que jamás volviesen a separarse, la abrazó con ternura... como disculpándose por lo que la chica estuvo pasando por su culpa… su culpa... no pudo evitar que unas silenciosas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, no había espacio en su mente ni en su corazón para pensar en las razones por las cuales Dorian había dejado partir a Ahiru, en esos momentos todo su ser estaba allí, con ella a su lado...

Pasados unos pequeños momentos, Fakir se separó levemente de la chica- Ahiru… ¿estás bien? -Inquirió al ver que la joven no mostraba ninguna señal de querer corresponderle... más bien parecía ser la Ahiru sin corazón que él había dejado en casa de Charon.

La chica se limitó a sonreír, se separó unos pasos de Fakir, quien le veía confundido, extendió su mano derecha hacia el joven, mientras hacia una leve reverencia y le invitaba a bailar con ella, tomándolo completamente desprevenido.

Fakir miró unos segundos a la chica, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante tal solicitud, posó sus ojos verdes y profundos en los celestes de Ahiru... se dejó hundir en la inmensidad de esa mirada... no pudo negarse más, extendió también su mano hacia la pelirroja y lentamente se guiaron hacia un lento pas de deux.

Cerca de ellos, sobre la rama de un árbol, un joven ataviado completamente de negro y mirada de odio les observa despectivamente, desvió de pronto la mirada de la pareja- de todos los sentimientos... el amor es el más desagradable de todos… -susurró para sí y volvió a posar la mirada en la pareja, ahora prestando completa y absoluta atención en la chica... sonrió malignamente, su plan se estaba desarrollando como lo había ingeniado...

Más, ajeno a la mirada analizadora de Dorian, Fakir únicamente se dejaba llevar por aquel sentimiento tan cálido que en esos momentos inundaba completamente su ser, ese sentimiento que él apenas estaba logrando comprender, siempre creyó que nadie llegaría a sentir algo tan especial por él... él ¿amado por alguien?... y más difícil aún, siendo él, tan frío y tan distante como siempre se mostró a los demás, ¿se había enamorado?

* * *

Fakir no está-zura -susurró de pronto la pequeña Uzura completamente agotada, hacía ya mucho tiempo desde que ella y Ahiru habían recorrido prácticamente todo Kinkan, en busca de Fakir.

Tanto ella como Ahiru estaban en las afueras del pueblo, Uzura todavía veía hacia Kinkan, mientras que Ahiru observaba ensimismada hacia lo profundo del bosque.

¿Qué ocurre-zura? -Inquirió de pronto la pequeña niña mientras reparaba en la mirada perdida de Ahiru, la niña miró hacia el mismo punto donde Ahiru fijaba su mirada- ¿ves a Fakir-zura? -inquirió cubriéndose con la mano la frente para proteger sus ojos del sol.

Alguien me está llamando... -susurró Ahiru sin apartar la mirada del bosque.

¿Alguien-zura? -Repitió la pequeña- ¿Fakir-zura? -Preguntó esperanzada mientras sonreía.

La pelirroja no respondió, únicamente comenzó a dirigirse hacia el bosque, seguida muy de cerca de la pequeña Uzura.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en lo profundo del bosque... luego de la invitación al baile, Fakir reparaba en el hecho de que los ojos celestes de su amada Ahiru no se habían posado en ningún momento en los suyos mientras el pas de deux continuaba, esto le extrañó en sobremanera, su mente rápidamente le trasladó a aquella práctica de ballet donde juntos hicieron soñar al público que les observaba con aquella hermosa interpretación del acto nueve, esa única vez que sus labios se posaron en los de Ahiru para dar paso a aquel sentimiento que por tanto tiempo luchaba por salir de su alma…

Ahiru en aquella ocasión le observaba… le observaba como quien no quiere perder en ningún momento la luz que le guía en la oscuridad de la soledad… entonces, ¿por qué ahora Ahiru se sentía tan diferente?

Dorian, por su parte, observaba con creciente interés la escena que se desarrollaba bajo el árbol, sabía muy bien que pronto toda la farsa terminaría y se completaría aquello que había planeado... instintivamente dirigió la mirada hacia su mano izquierda, donde jugueteaba con una pequeña piedra roja y brillante, similar a un rubí- ¿qué te parece todo esto? Mi querida Ahiru… -susurró hacia la piedra roja mientras la estrujaba con fuerza.

Pero para ese entonces, Dorian no era el único que observaba el baile, dos ojos violetas azulados no apartaban la mirada de Fakir, bailando con una completa extraña que, ¡oh curioso!, se parecía en sobremanera a la agotada chica que estaba a su lado.

Ahiru no está bailando con Fakir-zura... -susurró la pequeña para sí misma- ¿quién está bailando con Fakir-zura? –Preguntó de pronto señalando a la pelirroja que baila frente a ella...

La chica al lado de la pequeña Uzura, la verdadera Ahiru, sólo se limitó a observar a la pareja... no lograba entender nada, parecía más bien como si estuviese en el limbo y nada tuviese sentido para ella, pero entre tanta confusión logró entender perfectamente bien que ese chico es alguien muy especial para ella.

La pelirroja siente que el lugar ocupado por su otro yo, más bien es el lugar donde ella debería estar en esos momentos- ¿Qué es esto? –susurró lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos y oprimía con ambas manos su pecho.

¿Qué es esto-zura? –repite la pequeña niña confundida, dejó de observar el baile para posar sus ojos en Ahiru a su lado.

Pero Ahiru se quedó en completo silencio. De pronto sintió que era invisible de nuevo... pareciera que el chico que baila con su otro yo se hubiese vuelto inalcanzable una vez más... tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez... un terrible recuerdo le oprimió el pecho, el recuerdo vuelve a su memoria, lentamente... logró recordar... recordar el dolor que representa el hecho de que ese ser tan amado nunca correspondería a eso que ella sentía por él...

De pronto la danza termina y Fakir, no pudiendo contenerse más, abrazó fuertemente a la Ahiru que está con él. Dorian, al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo... sonrió más y más; Uzura y Ahiru observaban cómo la otra Ahiru, estando aún abrazada a Fakir, extendió su mano y de la nada apareció en ella una daga.

El joven aún no se había percatado del peligro en el cual se encuentraba... su amada Ahiru, la falsa Ahiru, estaba preparada para incrustarle la daga en la espalda y con ello herirlo de muerte... pero estando tan sumido en ese profundo abrazo, lo que menos se esperaba era que algo así ocurriese... para él el momento en el cual se encontraba era mágico, único... hermoso... había recuperado a Ahiru...

La falsa Ahiru estaba ya dispuesta para asestar el golpe… y Fakir aún no lo había visto… Uzura observaba ensimismada la escena, a su mente de niña pequeña le era difícil salir de la sorpresa como para intervenir y ayudar a Fakir…

Pero una especie de instinto sí logró despertar a Ahiru del letargo en el cual se encontraba... ese mismo instinto de ver a alguien estar a punto de sufrir cuando ella bien podría evitarlo la obligó a abalanzarse velozmente hacia la pareja.

Logró llegar a tiempo para separar a Fakir de la falsa imagen de ella que trataba de herirlo... se lanzó a protegerlo sin siquiera estar completamente segura de por qué lo estaba haciendo, él que era a la vez extraño, a la vez conocido; la pelirroja no se detuvo a pensar siquiera en que la daga bien podría herirla a ella...

Ahiru separó bruscamente a Fakir de su falso yo y ambos cayeron al suelo alfombrado por hojas y raíces...

Ya a salvo, Fakir observaba completamente confundido a la Ahiru con quien estuvo bailando momentos atrás, observaba horrorizado la daga cubierta de sangre que la chica aún sostenía en la mano... instintivamente dirige su mirada a la Ahiru que está a su lado y observa con horror que la chica tiene una profunda cortada en el brazo izquierdo...

Una mueca de dolor se forma en el rostro de la pelirroja, con su mano derecha se cubre levemente la herida en su brazo izquierdo, la cual sangra sin control, tiñiendo de rojo las ropas amarillas de la chica.

Fakir se acercó a Ahiru y rápidamente arrancó parte de su capa negra para cubrir momentáneamente la herida de su amada- lo siento Ahiru... -se disculpó, mientras en su mente no dejaba de preguntarse ¿cómo pudo no percatarse que la chica con quien estuvo hace apenas unos momentos no era su amada Ahiru? Si ambas a la vez eran tan diferentes… si bien los ojos de la verdadera Ahiru no parecían reflejar completamente su alma en estos momentos que Dorian había robado su corazón, había algo en ellos que los diferenciaba fácilmente de la falsa Ahiru…

Una estridente risa que se escuchaba provenir arriba del árbol más cercano a ellos, sacó a Fakir de su ensimismamiento, instintivamente dirigió la mirada hacia ese punto y con mucha rabia observó a Dorian, quien a su vez le veía divertido.

Bravo, Ahiru –susurró Dorian desviando la mirada de Fakir hacia la verdadera Ahiru- veo que aún conservas parte de la princesa Tutú en tí… -sonrió y volvió otra vez a posar sus ojos en los de Fakir- Aquí tengo lo que tanto buscas... -indicó mostrándoles a ambos el corazón de Ahiru... pero para llegar a mí, tendrán que vencerlos a ellos... -susurró dirigiendo su mirada hacia el punto donde hasta hacía unos momentos se encontraba la falsa Ahiru, quien se había transformado en una figura humana que asemejaba más bien a un cuervo... en sus manos apretaba fuertemente una espada.

Pero no estaba únicamente un cuervo, sino muchos más... y todos retaban firmemente a Fakir a un enfrentamiento con ellos…

Fakir se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el lugar donde aún reposaba en el suelo su espada... se inclinó a tomarla y luego se irguió apuntando con la espada a los cuervos- le devolveré su corazón a Ahiru... ¡aunque para lograrlo deba dar mi propia vida! -exclamó con decisión, borrando con esta confesión la sonrisa en los labios de Dorian.

Ahiru a su vez, observaba seria la escena, no sabiendo si intervenir o quedarse en el lugar donde se encontraba, mientras que la pequeña Uzura se las había arreglado para dirigirse donde se encontraba la chica.

¡Es mucha sangre-zura! -exclamó asombrada la niña mientras señalaba el brazo izquierdo de Ahiru, aunque la hemorragia ya había cesado levemente, se notaba que la herida era en realidad profunda.

Ante la exclamación de Uzura, Fakir desvió su mirada de los cuervos para observar levemente a Ahiru, debía darse prisa en destruir a los cuervos para poder arrebatar el corazón de Ahiru a Dorian...


	18. De cómo se actúa por amor

Fan Fiction: **Algunos sueños… **

Anime: **Princess** **Tutu **

Pareja: **Ahiru / Fakir **

Fecha: **07 de Mayo de 2008 **

**Nota de la autora:** _¡He vuelto! ¡Estoy viva! jajajaja, bueno, ha sido poco tiempo desde mi última actualización a decir verdad... ufff, menos mal... ya me imaginaba esperando nuevamente 3 meses para actualizar... gracias a Diosito no fue así, la inspiración ha andado revoloteando sobre mi cabecita... ¡qué bien!_

_OJalá y este capítulo les parezca mejor que el anterior... sinceramente creí que el anterior habia quedado bien, pero leyendo sus reviews tengo la impresión que no ha sido así u.u buuuu... ahora considero que tuve más cuidado... sinceramente espero que este les guste. Gracias Kari (debes leer de nuevo el capítulo anterior, ya que lo cambié luego de tu review eh), Arasumi, Miki-Aoki, Lorelei-chan, Akiko Himura, Tori No Uta, MistNebbiaNebel y Ondine por tomarse el tiempo de leer el capítulo anterior y de dejarme un review (2 en el caso de Miki-Aoki)._

_¡Ya sobrepasé los 100 reviews! Gracias a quienes se han tomado parte de su valioso tiempo en dejarme un saludito, no tienen idea de lo mucho que se los agradezco... no se puede negar que los reviews alimentan la inspiración y las ganas de seguir actualizando... mínimo yo sí que adoro mis reviews, los disfruto como no tienen una idea... _

_Incluí en este episodio a dos personajes que no habían podido entrar a la historia... ¿qué les parecen eh? _

_Nuevamente, dedicado a mi prometido a quien amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón... aunque no se entere que le dedico este capítulo y nunca haya leido mis historias... _

* * *

**Capítulo No. 18**

**De cómo se actúa por amor**

_And so… a man started to write a story…_

_That story, overflowing with hope… had just begun._

* * *

Fakir aún observaba a Ahiru y se reprochaba internamente por haber permitido que la joven estuviese herida, ¿cómo era posible que las cosas le salieran cada vez peor?, negó con la cabeza.

Si tan solo no hubieses interferido cuando Ahiru se disponía a aceptarme -susurró Dorian, su mirada fría y severa no se apartaba del rostro preocupado de Fakir- ella iba a aceptarme... -continuó- contigo sólo había recibido dolor y sufrimiento... ¿qué hiciste tú por ella Fakir?

¡Ahiru nunca te aceptaría! -exclamó Fakir con fiereza- Nunca aceptaría a alguien como tú... y... yo... yo he hecho todo por ella, por su felicidad... -susurró más para sí que para Dorian- mis inseguridades le han hecho ya mucho daño a Ahiru... pero ¡no será así nunca más! -dijo sosteniendo con más fuerza la empuñadura de la espada.

Dorian observó unos segundo a Fakir, no se podía descifrar lo que su mirada escondía... una especie de sorpresa y fastidio se formó en su rostro y empuñó las manos, estrujando en una de ellas el corazón de Ahiru- veremos qué tan fuerte puedes llegar a ser por Ahiru -añadió y con una simple mirada a sus sirvientes, éstos se abalanzaron hacia Fakir, dispuestos a todo.

Uno a uno, Fakir los fue venciendo con un hábil uso de su espada, pero conforme los iba venciendo, más de ellos aparecían retándolo. El joven retrocedió unos pasos, estaba frente a Ahiru y Uzura, protegiéndolas de los salvajes ataques de los cuervos.

La pequeña Uzura estaba en silencio, apoyando suavemente el brazo izquierdo de Ahiru, donde ésta había sido herida anteriormente; Uzura observaba sobre cualquier cosa la mano de Dorian que aprisionaba el corazón de Ahiru, era lo suficientemente astuta como para haberse percatado que aquella curiosa piedra roja, que brillaba más cada vez que Fakir estaba cerca de ser herido, era en realidad ese algo que a Ahiru le hacía falta. Un semblante de seriedad se posó en el rostro infantil de la pequeña.

Pero qué aburrido Fakir... -susurró de pronto Dorian fingiendo un bostezo- ¡Hagámoslo más entretenido! -Exclamó de pronto mientras en su rostro se posaba una mirada de astucia y maldad.

En el acto, los cuervos comenzaron a tomar otra forma, Fakir les observaba incrédulo: ahora quienes se preparaban para atacarle ya no eran cuervos, sino réplicas exactas de la princesa Tutú...

La primera de ellas se abalanzó hacia Fakir, pero éste no le enfrentó, se limitó a esquivarla. Con esta acción logró que Dorian sonriera abiertamente- ¿No eres capaz de enfrentarte a ella? -Inquirió maliciosamente- ¿Por qué Fakir? ¿No te crees capaz de derrotar a la princesa Tutú? o... ¿Simplemente no quieres? -Rió estridentemente.

Un semblante de confusión se formó en el rostro de Fakir, llegó decidido a hacer frente a cualquier enemigo que intentase oponerse a que él recuperara el corazón de su amada, ¿pero… este tipo de enemigo? Nunca imaginó tener que enfrentarse a cuervos disfrazados de la princesa Tutú… era una mala jugada del destino, un truco sutil y certero de Dorian.

A cada ataque de los cuervos, Fakir retrocedía o se hacía a un lado evitándolos, definitivamente no se atrevía a enfrentarse a ellos. Dorian, mientras tanto, sonreía al observar como Fakir, a cada ataque que evitaba de los cuervos, se alejaba más y más de Ahiru… justo lo que él esperaba que ocurriese, para poder acercarse a ella.

Después de todo, el fin principal de Dorian para justificar su forma de actuar, era pues quedarse con Ahiru; tenía poco tiempo de conocerla, pero fue tiempo suficiente para sentir cómo nacía en sí mismo un sentimiento distinto y especial hacia ella. Había escuchado hablar mucho de la pelirroja en su corta estadía en Kinkan e incluso él mismo comprobó lo especial que la chica era; el corazón de Ahiru era sin lugar a dudas noble, tenía dentro de sí ese rayo de esperanza que había acabado con su padre, el cuervo… ese corazón tan cálido que Ahiru poseía, había sido capaz de derretir el corazón de Fakir e incluso el de su propia hermana, Rue… la princesa cuervo…

Y Dorian la quería para sí mismo, quería tenerla a su lado para siempre… por que seguramente Ahiru podría curar su corazón frío y aparentemente sin sentimientos… después de todo, Dorian sabía que él, al igual que Rue, podría llegar a ser feliz en algún momento… y él creía firmemente que su felicidad no estaría con otra persona que no fuese Ahiru.

Fakir se alejó un poco más de Ahiru y Uzura, los ataques no cesaban y él no había sido capaz de hacer nada en contra de los cuervos, lo había intentado… pero justo cuando iba a dar la estocada con su espada, se imaginaba que heriría a la verdadera Ahiru y optaba en último instante por alejarse… no podía obligarse a sí mismo a herir a ese ser que tanto amaba… aunque sabía muy bien que no se trataba de Ahiru, sino de cuervos…

Dorian observó a Fakir alejarse un poco y aprovechando este instante, desapareció en un remolino oscuro del lugar donde se encontraba y apareció inmediatamente detrás de Ahiru.

Hola mi querida Ahiru… -susurró Dorian con una sonrisa, inmediatamente la pelirroja y Uzura apartaron la mirada de Fakir y voltearon a ver al recién llegado- lamento mucho que estés herida –dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia la joven y tomaba la mano izquierda de Ahiru entre las suyas, no apartaba la mirada de la herida de la chica.

¿Quién eres-zura? –Inquirió de pronto Uzura, en los ojos de la pequeña se posaba la curiosidad, se apartó de Ahiru y se aproximó velozmente a Dorian, sin llamar la atención de éste.

Ven conmigo… -susurró Dorian halando levemente de la mano a Ahiru e ignorando completamente a Uzura. La pelirroja se puso de pie, aún con su mano izquierda aprisionada en las de Dorian.

¡NO TE ATREVAS! –exclamó Fakir con furia, observaba a Dorian y sus ojos no expresaban más que un intenso odio- si vuelves a hacerle daño a Ahiru… ¡TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS!

¿Qué podrías hacerme? –Dijo Dorian con un tono de burla- Si no has sido capaz de protegerla antes… ¡MUCHO MENOS AHORA! –Exclamó con profunda seriedad, mientras atraía fuertemente hacia sí mismo a Ahiru, cuando la tuvo a su lado rodeó la cintura de la chica con su brazo derecho- ella me pertenece… mientras no tenga corazón hará todo lo que yo le ordene… -añadió mostrando el rubí-corazón de la pelirroja.

En cuestión de segundos y aprovechando que Dorian había bajado la guardia en proteger el rubí, Uzura le arrebató el brillante corazón de Ahiru al joven cuervo y ante la mirada perpleja de éste, la pequeña corrió rápidamente hacia Fakir protegiendo el corazón con ambas manos… esquivando en su camino a los cuervos disfrazados de la princesa Tutú.

Dorian sonrió- no importa… -susurró restándole importancia a lo recientemente ocurrido- aún tengo a Ahiru… -añadió dirigiendo su mirada a la chica- y en realidad su corazón no me interesa, sino ella…

Fakir frunció el entrecejo y apretó con muchas más fuerza la empuñadura de la espada- no permitiré que te la lleves de nuevo… -dijo mientras, sin esperar a más, se abalanzó hacia los cuervos y no importándole si tenían la apariencia de la princesa Tutú, los comenzó a eliminar uno a uno.

Uzura, por su parte y al encontrarse ya a salvo bajo la protección de Fakir, observaba con ternura el rubí-corazón en sus manos- ¿Tú eres Ahiru-zura? –preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos a la piedra roja, para sorpresa de la pequeña, el rubí se desvaneció dando lugar a una imagen brillante y roja de Ahiru, de pie frente a ella, la imagen le sonrió y asintió.

Te extrañé... Uzura... -dijo el espíritu de Ahiru.

Fakir detuvo su desesperado ataque y volteó la mirada al escuchar esa voz... sorprendiéndose al ver la imagen de Ahiru tras él, Dorian también observaba al corazón de la pelirroja en su forma humana.

El cuervo sintió que una calidez invadió su ser, sabía muy bien que la chica que tenía aprisionada en su abrazo no era más que una concha vacía… la Ahiru que él amaba era esa que estaba entre Fakir y la niña, esa que sonreía tiernamente, era a ella a quien él realmente quería llevar consigo.

¿Por qué Ahiru no está con Ahiru-zura? -preguntó inocentemente Uzura, aún albergaba cálidas lágrimas en sus ojos- te extraño mucho... -concluyó entre sollozos mientras intentaba inútilmente con ambas manos secar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

El corazón de Ahiru colocó su mano en la cabeza de Uzura y le acarició, la niña únicamente sintió una calidez inexplicable sobre su cabeza y el sentimiento de que todo mejoraría pronto le inundó internamente, sintió crecer la esperanza que guardaba celosamente en su corazón. Uzura sonrió y aún con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas levantó la mirada y posó sus ojos en el rostro aún sonriente de Ahiru- está bien... -susurró formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Dorian sonrió, la esperanza que irradiaba el corazon de Ahiru era lo que le había enamorado poco a poco. Originalmente lo que lo había motivado a secuestrar a Ahiru era el poder obligar a Fakir para escribir una historia que trajese de vuelta a su padre... al menos eso fue lo que creyó al principio... ahora en realidad lo que buscaba era tener a Ahiru siempre a su lado... para no sentir más eso que le atormentaba... esa soledad sin esperanza, el sentir que no habría felicidad en su futuro...

Fakir también sonreía... no había transcurrido ni siquiera un día desde que Dorian le había arrebatado a Ahiru su corazón... pero él había sentido una horrible eternidad el tiempo que pasó sin ella, ahora que podía verle nuevamente no podía explicarse a sí mismo la mezcla de sentimientos que le inundaban por dentro, pero sobre todos ellos, sobresalía el amor... ese amor tan grande que había cultivado por ella- Ahiru... -susurró llamando la atención de la imagen rojiza de Ahiru, ésta se separó de Uzura y comenzó a aproximarse a él.

Dorian sentía crecer dentro de sí una rabia incontrolable, en sus ojos se remarcaban los celos que sentía en esos momentos, Ahiru, "su" Ahiru, sonreía de amor por Fakir y se dirigía hacia él... no podía soportarlo más, no quería seguir viendo... cerró los ojos con furia y abrazó con más fuerza a la joven- Ahiru... -dijo a penas audible al recordar que tenía fírmemente sujeta a la pelirroja, a ella no la perdería... así que abrió los ojos para verla a ella: Ahiru sonreía y tenía extendido su brazo herido hacia donde se encontraba su otro yo, su esencia.

El corazón de Ahiru detuvo su andar y observó a su otro yo al lado de Dorian que le llamaba con los ojos... sin pronunciar palabras. Fakir apartó la mirada del espíritu rojo e instintivamente dirigió la mirada hacia Dorian y Ahiru, a ambos comenzaba a rodearlos un remolino negro, ¡iban a desaparecer en cualquier momento!

Fakir comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellos a toda prisa, tratando de detener a Dorian: no permitiría que se volviera a llevar a Ahiru... pero los cuervos, aún con la forma de la princesa Tutú, le interceptaron el paso, con furia comenzó a enfrentarlos- AHIRU, ¡ESPERA! ¡NO TE VAYAS! -gritó con desesperación al ver que el corazón de Ahiru pasaba entre los cuervos dirigiéndose velozmente hacia su otro yo, que aún extendía su brazo hacia ella llamándola.

Cuando el corazón de Ahiru estuvo frente a su otro yo, ante la mirada impotente de Fakir, le vió y sonrió- no te preocupes Fakir... regresaré pronto... ya sabes cómo traerme de vuelta... te amo... -susurró y diciendo esto volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su otro yo, de quien únicamente podía vislumbrarse la mano, aún extendida hacia el espíritu, ya que la demás parte de su cuerpo y Dorian por completo, habían desaparecido cubiertos por el remolino negro que empezaba a disolverse.

El espíritu rojo comenzó a desvanecerse y ante la mirada asombrada de Fakir y Uzura comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de la mano de Ahiru, hasta desaparecer completamente: Ahiru habia recobrado a su corazón.

Al desaparecer Dorian, los cuervos rápidamente se disolvieron... dejando únicamente en el bosque a Fakir y a Uzura, el joven se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas completamente abatido por el pesar: otra vez había perdido a Ahiru... estaba sola a merced del cuervo... Fakir se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, la frustración se reflejaba en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Uzura dio unos pasos hacia el frente- ¿Fakir sabe como traer de vuelta a Ahiru-zura? -preguntó inocentemente sin desviar la mirada del lugar donde recién habían desaparecido Dorian y Ahiru.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un elegante y blanco salón, dentro de un elegante y blanco palacio, un joven príncipe sentado en su trono presidía una de las acostumbradas audiencias de su pueblo, escuchaba atentamente a lo que una súbdita le comentaba; a su lado, una hermosa princesa de cabellos castaños y ojos de un tono rojizo bostezaba discretamente, creyó que nadie le había observado... pero no sospechaba que su amado príncipe no le perdía de vista en ningún momento.

Pasados unos momentos, la audiencia terminaba y los súbditos que habían asistido en esa ocasión se retiraban con sonrisas en sus rostros. Rue, así se llamaba la princesa, miraba distraidamente hacia el gran ventanal a su lado. El príncipe Mitho se puso de pie llamando la atención de Rue, tomó la mano de su princesa y la besó con ternura provocando un suave tono rosa en las mejillas de la princesa- veo que has estado cansada últimamente... -susurró sonriendo levemente; Rue se sonrojó aún más.

¿Me has visto? -Inquirió con pena.

Por supuesto -respondió Mitho- trato de no perderme en ningún momento tu rostro, quiero estar siempre al pendiente de ti... te amo tanto... -susurró mientras se inclinaba y le daba un suave beso en los labios- y como mi amor por ti es tan grande, me entristece que tu felicidad no sea completa... sé que no es que te cansen las actividades de palacio, lo que realmente ocurre es que extrañas en sobremanera a nuestros amigos en Kinkan... ¿o me equivoco? -susurró ante la mirada asombrada de Rue.

La princesa no podía negar la calidez que invadía su corazón al sentir el amor de Mitho, él había llegado a conocerla tan bien en tan poco tiempo que era indescriptible lo que sentía en esos momentos; Rue sonrió melancólicamente, en verdad extrañaba Kinkan... pero sobretodo, extrañaba a Ahiru... así pues asintió.

Mitho cerró los ojos y pensó un momento, lo que estaba a punto de decirle a Rue le dolía en sobremanera- No negaré que no quiero separarme de ti... -comenzó a decir- pero estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por tu felicidad -Rue le escuchaba con creciente interés- creo que sería saludable que visitaras a Fakir y a Ahiru en Kinkan...

En los ojos de Rue brilló la emoción y la felicidad, sonrió ampliamente provocando una sonrisa similar en el rostro de Mitho, inmediatamente se abalanzó hacia él y le abrazó fuertemente- ¿podemos ir a Kinkan? -Preguntó incrédula aún.

Me temo que alguien debe quedarse y seguir guiando al pueblo... fue mucho el tiempo que estuvieron sin mi, muchos necesitan aún ser escuchados y si me ausento sería perjudicial para todos -indicó Mitho suavemente, aún aprisionado en el cálido abrazo de su princesa- pero tú puedes ir cuanto tiempo creas necesario y luego volver... te estaré esperando ansiosamente... -susurró ante la mirada seria de Rue.

Creí que irías a Kinkan conmigo... -susurró seriamente Rue- ¡no quiero separarme de ti! -exclamó con decisión.

Será poco tiempo... el que tú decidas... -explicó Mitho posando su mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha de Rue, ésta asintió mientras volvía a formar una sonrisa en sus labios.

Entonces visitaré sólo un día a Ahiru y Fakir... y también iré a la Academia de Ballet...


	19. De cómo el pasado regresa

Fan Fiction: **Algunos sueños…**

Anime: **Princess** **Tutu**

Pareja: **Ahiru / Fakir**

Fecha: **22 de julio de 2008**

**Nota de la autora:** _Hola! Bueno, como que ya pasaron dos meses y medio desde mi última actualización… ni sé qué decir… ¡gomen! Lo único que hice en este tiempo fue re escribir el capítulo 1 y mejorarlo supuestamente… perdón por la demora, la historia sí la voy a terminar eh, va lenta pero segura…_

_Espero que les guste el capítulo, nuevamente gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme reviews y quienes fueron más allá y me enviaron un email, gracias de todo corazón! Ahí me cuentan qué les parece el capítulo, no avancé mucho, pero algo es algo… el próximo vendrá pronto eh, lo prometo… creo que estoy inspirada je je je._

* * *

**Capítulo No. 19**

**De cómo el pasado regresa**

_And so… a man started to write a story…_

_That story, overflowing with hope… had just begun._

* * *

El incesante y suave eco de gotas de agua cayendo en un estanque resonaba en el lugar. Ahiru estaba reposando sobre lo que parecía ser una especie de cama hecha de paja, su respiración era lenta y pausada; a su lado un joven le veía preocupado, mientras cambiaba a cada momento un vendaje torpemente acomodado sobre la profunda herida que la joven tenía en el brazo izquierdo.

Estaba ya entrada la noche y hacía un buen tiempo desde que habían aparecido allí, el lugar donde se encontraban no era más que una fría y oscura estancia que parecía ser más bien una cueva…

Tiempo atrás, Ahiru había logrado recuperar su corazón en el bosque segundos antes de que la oscuridad, que formaron las plumas negras, la tragara por completo; cuando las plumas comenzaron a desvanecerse, se encontró a sí misma en este lugar… claro que ella lo había reconocido en el acto: tiempo atrás había estado allí para rescatar al príncipe con la ayuda de Fakir.

Sin embargo, no pudo siquiera observar una posible ruta de escape ya que su vista comenzó a nublarse y pronto perdió el conocimiento, afortunadamente a su lado se encontraba Dorian, quien la sostuvo antes de que cayera; lentamente la tomó en brazos y la recostó en esa especie de cama donde actualmente se encontraba.

Perdóname Ahiru… en ningún momento tuve la intención de herirte… -susurró el chico mientras examinaba por enésima vez la herida de la pelirroja- pero por protegerlo a él… -añadió y en lo profundo de sus, hasta hace unos momentos, cálidos ojos grises se vislumbró un destello rojizo, se puso inmediatamente de pie y dirigió su mirada hacia el oscuro lago que rodeaba la pequeña isla donde se encontraban- el escritor debe desaparecer… -concluyó mientras devolvía su mirada hacia Ahiru.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que la oscuridad de la noche había caído completamente sobre Kinkan, todos los habitantes ya estaban en sus casas y eran pocos los que aún se observaban caminando, entre ellos se podía observar a un joven y una pequeña niña que a diferencia de las demás personas que caminaban a toda prisa, caminaban lentamente.

El joven tenía la mirada serena y decidida, sus profundos ojos verdes reflejaban una gran determinación y odio, se limitaba a observar hacia la calle empedrada; la pequeña niña por lo contrario, miraba expectante hacia el rostro del joven.

Fakir pensaba sobre todo en lo que Ahiru había tratado de decirle, ¿acaso él realmente sabía cómo traerla de vuelta? Pero ¿cómo? Su capacidad como caballero estaba fuera de discusión… además, no tenía ni la más mínima ni remota idea de dónde podría haber llevado Dorian a Ahiru…

Dorian… -susurró para sí a penas audible y frunció el entrecejo, en su mente pasaban todas las facetas que le había conocido al hijo del cuervo; a decir verdad desde el primer momento en que lo vio supo con certeza que el recién llegado traería muchos problemas en su relación con Ahiru, porque no podía olvidar que cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Dorian en aquella tarde luego de la primera práctica, Fakir vio en los fríos ojos grises del cuervo el interés que éste tuvo por Ahiru.

Y ahora él se la había llevado… no había rastro de ambos, por mucho que Fakir insistió en buscar en las cercanías del lugar donde Dorian y Ahiru habían desaparecido, simplemente no estaban… el sentimiento de impotencia era similar al de aquella ocasión cuando Drosselmeyer la raptó.

De pronto se detuvo, Ahiru ya había sido raptada en una ocasión… Drosselmeyer se la había llevado a un lugar desconocido y sin esperanza de volver… y en aquella ocasión quién la había traído de vuelta…

Fui yo… -susurró para sí, ¿cómo había sido tan tonto de no tomar conciencia de la enorme ventaja que tenía actualmente con su poder como escritor? Después de todo, él fue quien hizo que todo en Kinkan volviera a la normalidad… fue él quien le devolvió a Ahiru su forma humana… FUE ÉL QUIEN ESCRIBIÓ LA HISTORIA QUE DESTRUYÓ AL CUERVO…

Una gratificante sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

¿Ya sabes cómo traer de regreso a Ahiru-zura? –Preguntó inocentemente la pequeña niña al ver la sonrisa de Fakir.

Fakir acarició suavemente la cabeza de la pequeña Uzura- mañana Uzura… espera a mañana… -indicó mientras imitaba en su apresurado andar a los pocos ciudadanos que aún se mantenían en las calles, la niña le seguía con dificultad no sin ocultar una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

Por favor… no… no lo dañes… no… Fakir… ten cuidado… no… -Ahiru susurraba entre sueños mientras en su mente se repetía el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido tiempo atrás, cuando un ser similar a ella en apariencia se perfilaba para atacar a un joven de cabellos azabaches sin que éste se percatara del peligro que corría, la pelirroja hacía su mayor esfuerzo en correr hacia ellos para evitar que su otro yo atacara al chico, pero por más que ella lo intentaba no era capaz de alcanzarlos- ¡NO! –gritó de pronto mientras se incorporaba torpemente de la cama y se ponía de pie, estaba completamente alterada y angustiada, temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras tomaba conciencia de que había estado sumergida en una profunda pesadilla.

¿Donde… estoy? –Se preguntó a sí misma luego de haber tomado control de la realidad, mientras se aproximaba a la orilla de lo que parecía ser una inmensa jaula dorada dentro de la cual estaba atrapada.

Los recuerdos que tenía del último día eran tan confusos, con mucho esfuerzo logró amarrar algunos y darle sentido a los últimos acontecimientos… instintivamente se llevó la mano derecha para cubrir la herida que tenía en el brazo izquierdo: ahora sabía que había sido herida al tratar de proteger a Fakir de ese cuervo que tenía su apariencia, sonrió tiernamente… al menos había logrado protegerlo…

Ahora… -se dijo mientras registraba con la mirada a sus alrededores- ¿cómo puedo salir de aquí? –se preguntó.

No hay salida… -le respondió tranquilamente Dorian. El chico había estado observando a Ahiru desde la parte superior de la jaula desde que la joven despertó y sigilosamente se había aproximado a ella.

Ahiru se separó unos pasos del cuervo- ¿Por qué me has traído a este lugar? –Inquirió.

Dorian dio unos pasos para acortar la distancia que Ahiru recién había puesto entre ambos… la chica intentó retroceder un poco más, pero la pared de la jaula ya no le permitió distanciarse más.

El joven sonrió fríamente, extendió su mano derecha y con ella tocó levemente la mejilla izquierda de Ahiru, quien inmediatamente volteó el rostro hacia un extremo, no queriendo ver el rostro del cuervo- ¿Cómo podrías llegar a amarme? –Preguntó Dorian mientras tomaba suavemente el mentón de la pelirroja y tiernamente le obligaba a dirigir su mirada hacia él.

A Ahiru esta pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, no por la pregunta en sí, sino más bien por la carga de sentimientos que acompañaban la voz de Dorian, casi se podía palpar el dolor que el joven sentía en esos momentos.

Durante unos momentos el silencio reinó, ambos se veían directamente a los ojos, hasta que de pronto Dorian habló- Perdóname por haberte dañado –susurró al momento en que dirigía su mirada hacia la herida de la pelirroja, tocó el vendaje pero al hacerlo Ahiru frunció el entrecejo por el dolor que el simple tacto del chico le causó- perdóname Ahiru… -repitió.

¿Por qué quieres lastimar a Fakir? –Preguntó con seriedad Ahiru.

El destruyó a mi padre… -Susurró Dorian mientras continuaba revisando la evolución de la herida de la pelirroja, sonrió con alivio cuando comprobó que ya había cesado la hemorragia y la herida recién mostraba indicios de comenzar a cicatrizar- Fakir fue el que escribió la historia…

Fakir escribió la historia por que yo se lo pedí muchas veces… sólo quería que Mitho recupera su corazón y todo terminara… también Rue estaba sufriendo…

Rue… -repitió Dorian, y Ahiru pudo ver en los ojos del cuervo un brillo de ternura y amor.

¿La conoces? –Inquirió Ahiru, aunque en esos momentos ya estaba cayendo en cuenta de que si Dorian era hijo del cuervo, obviamente era hermano de Rue.

Kraehe es mi hermana –confirmó Dorian.

* * *

Fakir se apresuraba a dirigirse hacia su hogar, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes al escritorio en su habitación para tomar papel, pluma y tinta, y escribir esa historia que tanto anhelaba y con la cual arrebataría a Ahiru de las garras del cuervo.

Sin embargo, al estar frente a su casa, observó ensimismado cómo un carruaje halado por dos blancos cisnes descendía elegantemente desde el cielo, cuando estuvo frente a él una joven ataviada completamente de blanco se apresuró a descender, con una amplia sonrisa le saludó tímidamente.

Uzura miraba maravillada a la recién llegada, hasta hacía unos momentos la pequeña niña se limitaba a correr tras Fakir, estaba a punto de caer vencida por el cansancio, con seguridad al llegar a la casa correría a su habitación y caería rendida en la cama, pero ahora viendo a Rue descender del carruaje sus ojos se iluminaron y el sueño parecía haber desaparecido por completo- ¡una princesa-zura! –exclamó con algarabía mientras se aproximaba a la joven y halaba insistentemente el vestido de la chica.

¿Rue…? –Fakir miraba extrañado a la joven- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Mitho está bien?

Rue asintió con la cabeza- todo está bien en el reino, Fakir –explicó sin negar la felicidad en su voz- este tiempo ha sido maravilloso… pero… he regresado por que… -bajó la mirada al suelo- extrañaba verlos… a Ahiru y a ti… y a mis compañeras de la Academia… -levantó la mirada- ¿Dónde está Ahiru?

* * *

**_NOTA: No me tardaré más de 1 semana en la próxima actualización eh._**


	20. De cómo se vive en soledad

* * *

Fan Fiction: **Algunos sueños…**

Anime: **Princess** **Tutu**

Pareja: **Ahiru / Fakir**

Fecha: **30 de julio de 2008**

**Nota de la autora:** _Hola! Gracias por haberme tenido paciencia, infinitas gracias también por su apoyo incondicional… sinceramente no esperaba que tantas personas estuviesen al pendiente de mi fic, estoy asombrada y muy agradecida… no tienen ni idea._

_Si ya sé que había informado que habría actualización hasta el próximo agosto… pero ya ven que terminé antes este capítulo y pues me he animado a subirlo __J__ sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos._

_Nuevamente, infinitas gracias por leer mi fic y sobretodo por el tiempo que se toman en dejarme un comentario… en serio me animan muchísimo a seguir adelante._

* * *

**Capítulo No. 20**

**De cómo se vive en soledad**

_And so… a man started to write a story…_

_That story, overflowing with hope… had just begun._

* * *

A Ahiru se la llevó él –respondió inocentemente la pequeña niña- pero Fakir ya sabe cómo hacer para que Ahiru regrese con nosotros-zura –concluyó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras volvía a su ardua tarea de observar minuciosamente las brillantes piedras que adornaban el vestido de Rue.

¿Él? –Repitió Rue apartando la mirada de Uzura y dirigiéndola hacia Fakir, no podría ocultar un dejo de preocupación en la voz- ¿Quién es él?

Rue… ¿había alguien más como tú con el cuervo? –Preguntó el chico con seriedad.

La joven abrió aún más los ojos por la sorpresa- Karasu… -susurró para sí mientras bajaba la mirada pensativa- pero él… él no… ¿qué sucedió exactamente? –inquirió preocupada.

* * *

Kraehe es mi hermana, mi hermana menor –comenzó a explicar Dorian- de hecho, no somos hermanos de sangre, sino más bien compañeros que nos hacíamos llamar hijos del cuervo… aunque para mí ella es mi hermana…

La vida como sus hijos no fue fácil… -continuó ante la mirada asombrada de Ahiru- Kraehe y yo éramos constante atacados por él cuando desobedecíamos sus órdenes –suspiró melancólicamente- debíamos buscar al príncipe y destruirlo, a pesar de todo… Kraehe y yo nos hacíamos compañía… afortunadamente teníamos una misión que cumplir… el buscar al príncipe se volvía en nuestro único escape de ese horrible lugar donde él estaba apresado…

Pero… -Ahiru se aproximó unos pasos a Dorian, quien en esos momentos ya estaba sentado en el suelo- ninguno de ustedes era en realidad su hijo, ¿verdad?

Dorian levantó la mirada y observó unos momentos los ojos preocupados de Ahiru que le veían tiernamente, se asombró que ella sintiera algo por él en esos instantes, aunque ese algo fuese únicamente pena y comprensión, aún así no pasó por alto el hecho de que su corazón comenzaba a latir apresuradamente- Verás, Ahiru… -susurró mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia el oscuro lago que los rodeaba fuera de la jaula- a diferencia de Kraehe, yo no fui separado a la fuerza de mis padres… más bien siempre estuve solo… no tengo familia, ni ningún lugar al cual pueda llamar hogar…-susurró más para sí.

¿Dónde está tu familia? –Inquirió Ahiru mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Dorian.

El joven sonrió amargamente- no lo sé… -respondió mientras suspiraba- lo único que recuerdo es que tenía ya varios días de estar caminando sin rumbo en las calles de Kinkan, sobreviviendo con la ayuda de personas que se apiadaban de mi… fue entonces cuando un esbirro del cuervo me llevó con él…

Dorian cerró los ojos y recordó ese día… cuando estuvo por vez primera frente al cuervo…

_¿Cómo te llamas chico? –Preguntó el cuervo, aunque ante los ojos del pequeño Dorian no era más que un terrible cúmulo de oscuridad con unos horribles y brillantes ojos rojos. _

_Al no recibir respuesta, el cuervo extendió una de sus afiladas garras y la dejó caer justo frente al niño, quien rápidamente levantó la mirada, la cual había tenido clavada en el suelo desde que lo vio por vez primera y se había aterrado- ¿cuál es tu nombre? –repitió._

_No… no lo sé… -respondió temblando._

_El cuervo sonrió malévolamente- te he estado observando… -añadió arrastrando las palabras- he visto que estás solo… tus padres te abandonaron ¿no es cierto? _

_El niño frunció levemente el entrecejo- no lo sé… de pronto aparecí aquí…y… por más que lo intento, no puedo recordar nada de mi pasado… -añadió con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_Pero yo sí lo sé… -confirmó el cuervo- yo lo vi todo… ellos te abandonaron, eras una molestia, una pesada carga para los dos… no te amaban, nunca lo hicieron… para ellos fue más fácil dejarte aquí…_

_Dorian bajó nuevamente la mirada, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas._

_El cuervo sonrió ampliamente y levantó la garra que tenía frente al niño, luego rápidamente y sin que Dorian pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo, le hirió con ella en el pecho, no para matarle… sino más bien para darle de su sangre y convertirlo en uno de los suyos sin su consentimiento. _

_El pequeño cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras con ambas manos se cubría la herida que el cuervo le acababa de hacer, temblaba considerablemente… tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor y fruncía con fuerza el entrecejo; de pronto abrió ampliamente los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras gritaba descontroladamente, al cabo de unos pocos segundos cayó de bruces al suelo, inconciente._

_¡Levántate! –ordenó el cuervo minutos después, el niño se incorporó casi mecánicamente… la herida que le había ocasionado el cuervo aún sangraba- Tu nombre será Karasu… mi hijo –añadió._

_Karasu… -repitió el pequeño Dorian sin inmutarse, mientras sus ojos cambiaban de su natural tono gris a un profundo rojo, no comprendía cómo había ocurrido…pero ahora sus sentimientos de confusión se habían convertido en odio puro y ante todo anhelaba liberar a su "padre" de su encierro en ese lugar._

Debe haber sido muy difícil… -susurró Ahiru sacando a Dorian de su ensimismamiento, la chica se sentó a su lado- la soledad… -añadió con ojos tristes- soy un viejo pato… Drosselmeyer me dio la oportunidad de convertirme en humana para ayudar a Mitho… -El joven le miró interesado- aunque a decir verdad, lo que él realmente quería era que la historia no continuara… pero todos queríamos que terminara, Mitho, Rue, y también Fakir… -al pronunciar el nombre del joven su semblante cambió completamente.

Dorian frunció el entrecejo y apartó la mirada de la pelirroja al escuchar la mención de su rival- ¿Eres un pato? –Inquirió sorprendido, en realidad creyó que Ahiru ya sabía que no era un pato, sino más bien la hija de Rubarth.

Un viejo pato… -repitió Ahiru- de no ser por Drosselmeyer, nunca hubiese dejado de serlo… cuando era un pato, recuerdo que abandonaba muy a menudo el estanque y visitaba Kinkan… adoraba ver los bailes y sobretodo ver al príncipe… -añadió con ojos soñadores- pero él siempre tenía los ojos tristes… -dirigió su mirada hacia Dorian- tan tristes como los tienes tú…

Dorian sostuvo el aliento unos momentos por la sorpresa, ¿en realidad Ahiru se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser?

* * *

Karasu no es lo que parece ser, Fakir… -susurró Rue suavemente, estaban en la cocina-comedor de la casa de Charon… ella ocupando el lugar que siempre utilizaba Ahiru, frente a ella estaba Fakir y a su lado Charon con la pequeña Uzura sentada sobre sus piernas- Algo debe haber ocurrido…

Se enamoró de Ahiru… -respondió Fakir secamente, sus ojos verdes estaban inexpresivos- pero… ¿a dónde se la llevó?

Mi hermano fue el que me crió luego de que el cuervo me robó de mis verdaderos padres, el lugar donde pasé mis primeros años de vida era especial para ambos, la mayor parte del tiempo en el cual no buscábamos a Mitho, la pasábamos allí… tú conoces ese lugar… -indicó Rue mientras se ponía de pie- si hay un lugar donde Karasu llevaría a Ahiru, es ese…

¿Dónde es-zura? –preguntó Uzura mientras se apoyaba en Charon para bajarse de su improvisado asiento.

El lugar donde llevé a Mitho aquella noche… -respondió.

Momentos después, Rue había cambiado su elegante atuendo por uno mucho más práctico que había tomado prestado de la habitación de Ahiru; la joven esperaba afuera de la casa de Charon a que saliera Fakir ya que ambos irían a rescatar a Ahiru.

* * *

Fakir mientras tanto estaba en su habitación, tomaba con presteza unos pergaminos, plumas y tinta que estaban sobre su escritorio: definitivamente utilizaría su habilidad como escritor para traerla de vuelta, esta vez no fallaría… no importaba lo que Rue había dicho respecto a Dorian… no importando las consecuencias, él la traería de vuelta a su lado.

Dorian se puso de pronto de pie y le extendió su mano derecha a Ahiru, ofreciéndole ayuda para incorporarse ella también- supongo que debes de tener hambre… -susurró- voy a traer algo para que te alimentes…

Quiero irme a casa… -suplicó la joven mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de Dorian- ya que no tienes ningún lugar al cual ir… ni familia que te espere… podrías vivir con nosotros en la casa de Charon, estoy segura que tanto él como Fakir te aceptarían como me aceptaron a mí y a Uzura… -añadió sonriente.

Dorian negó con la cabeza- no entiendes… -dijo suavemente mientras sus ojos volvían a retomar su color rojizo- quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre… no permitiré que regreses con Fakir… -diciendo esto se desvaneció en un remolino de plumas y oscuridad.

¡No me dejes aquí por favor! –Exclamó Ahiru con lágrimas en los ojos- quiero irme a casa… -sollozó mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas- Quiero estar con Fakir… y con mi familia…

* * *

_Pobre Dorian ¿verdad? Bueno, acá detallé más de su pasado… ¿ya ven por qué tiene tanto interés en Ahiru? Es que ella es tan linda… _

_¿Qué se puede esperar para la próxima actualización? Pues… el inicio del rescate… para quienes piden un enfrentamiento entre Dorian y Fakir, pues se dará dentro de poco… lo prometo… _

_Bueno, ahora sí, les prometo actualización antes de un mes, es decir, antes del 30 de agosto… trataré que sea dentro de una semana, pero mejor me cubro por que sinceramente no podría dedicarle mucho tiempo al próximo capítulo en este mes y no creo que vaya a tener mucho tiempo disponible, por favor perdónenme ¿si? Trataré de actualizar pronto, lo prometo._

_Abrazos para ustedes, cuídenseme mucho por favor… y nuevamente, gracias por su tiempo en leer y en dejarme sus comentarios y palabras de aliento._


	21. De cómo no se sabe amar

* * *

Fan Fiction: **Algunos sueños…**

Anime: **Princess** **Tutu**

Pareja: **Ahiru / Fakir**

Fecha: **09 de octubre de 2008**

**Nota de la autora:** _A verdad que las he tenido muy abandonadas?… perdónenme en serio, es que sinceramente mis musas como que se han ido muy lejos últimamente jeje, no encuentro la inspiración por ningún lado u.u, bueno, hay partes que sí escribí por que estaba súper inspirada, pero hay otras que no encuentro cómo escribirlas._

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, sinceramente no tienen ni idea de cómo ayudan esas palabras de ánimo. Adoro leer sus comentarios respecto a los capítulos… me fascina cuando me dicen qué les gustó y qué no, en serio!_

_Ojalá y les guste este capítulo, lo escribí con mucho cariño… espero no defraudarles._

* * *

**Capítulo No. 21**

**De cómo no se sabe amar**

_And so… a man started to write a story…_

_That story, overflowing with hope… had just begun._

* * *

Dos figuras se habrían paso entre los escombros de paredes y columnas, el lugar donde se encontraban yacía bajo Kinkan y parecía más bien una especie de laberinto de ruinas y oscuridad.

El silencio sólo era interrumpido de vez en cuando por el sonido de gotas de agua cayendo y el eco de sus apresurados pasos; los jóvenes iluminaban levemente su camino con la tenue luz de una lámpara que sostenía firmemente Fakir. Unos pasos delante de él, Rue se detenía de pronto y fruncía el entrecejo mientras observaba fijamente una columna que dividía el camino en dos.

Fakir cerró los ojos cansinamente, tenían ya varias horas de estar recorriendo ese viejo laberinto y cada vez parecía que estaban más perdidos- parece que ha hecho un buen trabajo, ¿no es verdad? –comentó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Supongo que no quiere que lleguemos donde está Ahiru… -susurró Rue mientras se volvía para enfrentar a Fakir- ya me cansé de caminar sin rumbo fijo –se exasperó- nada es como lo recuerdo, y si él está utilizando los poderes que aún tiene del Cuervo… ¡Yo también puedo! –exclamó con seriedad.

Fakir tuvo que retroceder unos pasos con dificultad mientras intentaba proteger sus ojos con ambas manos del repentino torbellino de oscuridad que envolvió a Rue, de pronto éste se desvaneció dejando en su lugar a Kraehe.

Nada había cambiado en la apariencia de la hija del cuervo; sin embargo sus ojos ya no eran fríos y calculadores, había una especie de calidez en ellos… Fakir sonrió levemente.

Espera aquí, en un momento regreso –dijo Kraehe ante la mirada expectante de Fakir. La chica desapareció tan rápidamente que a él no le dio tiempo de decir que también deseaba ir en busca de Ahiru.

Estuvo unos segundos allí de pie, pero la desesperación de no estar haciendo nada para poder rescatar a su amada Ahiru pudo más, y sin esperar a Rue, decidió seguir caminando… unos pasos había dado cuando se detuvo de pronto.

_El espacio es muy pequeño para que pueda salir… aquí sólo puede salir un pato…_

Fakir contuvo el aliento, el pensamiento se volvía fuerte en su mente y la voz que escuchaba era inconfundible.

_Si tuviese nuevamente mi verdadera forma, saldría fácilmente de aquí… y… estaría con ellos…_

El chico sintió como de pronto su corazón se sintió invadido por una calidez que no podía explicarse, el sentimiento no sólo era cálido, estaba lleno de júbilo, de emoción…

_Fakir…_

Sonrió tristemente- ya veo Ahiru… -susurró con pesar- quieres que escriba una historia para que regreses a ese aspecto que consideras tu verdadero ser… pero… no quiero que vuelvas a ser un pato… no soportaría tenerte cerca y no poder abrazarte… espera un poco más Ahiru, ya voy a llegar contigo… sólo espera… -dijo mientras tomaba el pergamino y comenzaba a escribir.

* * *

Señor, ya estamos casi listos para la puesta en escena, ¿necesita que hagamos más ensayos generales? –un joven caminaba apresuradamente al lado de un muy pensativo Rubarth, cuyo semblante en el rostro le hacía ver más viejo y cansado que nunca- ¿se encuentra bien? –inquirió el joven al observarlo detenidamente; casi amanecía y toda la compañía no había descansado sino hasta estar todo completamente listo, muchos estaban adormitados, pero en sus ojos brillaba la ilusión de la puesta en escena… en todos menos en Rubarth.

Eh, ¿qué? Perdona, no te escuché… ¿me decías? –susurró Rubarth mientras se detenía en medio del camino entre el escenario y su camerino.

El joven volvió la mirada hacia el pergamino en sus manos- le decía que considero que ya está todo listo para la puesta en escena… -repitió suavemente, como si su director estuviese enfermo y no lograse entender lo que le decían- estamos a tan sólo 2 días…

Rubarth dirigió la mirada hacia el escenario, donde muchas personas sonreían y hablaban amenamente, definitivamente todos estaban felices… él había tenido mucho cuidado en elegirlos: tenía un don excepcional para detectar el talento… cada uno de los integrantes de la compañía eran aptos para el papel que desempeñaban, pero, contrario a ocasiones anteriores… ahora no podía celebrar el hecho de que la obra ya estuviese lista…

Sí, ya Charon le había convencido en que debía dejar que Fakir rescatara a Ahiru… pero es que era Ahiru de quien estaban hablando, su pequeña Ahiru… su adorable hija que fue arrebatada de su familia por culpa suya, no podía perdonarse el descuido… el dolor que había ocasionado a su esposa; y derivado de la desaparición de Ahiru, todo en su vida iba mal, no porque así debiera ser, sino más bien por que él se había encerrado en su culpa y dolor… simplemente no podía darse la oportunidad de seguir disfrutando de la vida.

Mientras tanto, el joven asistente seguía viéndole entre extrañado y preocupado. Rubarth pareció darse cuenta y mostró una leve sonrisa sesgada- creo que por ahora lo mejor será descansar… ya mañana tendremos que hacer un último ensayo general con Ahiru, Fakir y… Dorian –concluyó no muy convencido.

El joven sonrió ampliamente- ¿tendremos a Fakir de regreso? –Inquirió con alivio, no por que Dorian hiciera un mal papel como el príncipe Siegfried, sino más bien por que Ahiru y Fakir definitivamente proyectaban un amor natural que hacía la puesta en escena única.

Rubarth asintió suavemente; tras unos segundos ya iba nuevamente caminando hacia su camerino, con mente y corazón plenamente confusos, ¿en qué momento todo se había vuelto tan complicado? Si todo estaba previsto para haber sido tan sencillo: él iba a Kinkan a presentar El Lago de los Cisnes, atraería a Ahiru y a Fakir, le confesaría la verdad a Ahiru y luego se marcharían juntos lejos de Kinkan, dejando atrás a Fakir y a Dorian. No contaba con que su hija estaría enamorada de Fakir y de que Dorian también se enamoraría de ella.

_Yo confío plenamente en Fakir –susurró Charon a Rubarth- él traerá de vuelta a Ahiru… -en sus ojos no había lugar a dudas- usted también debería confiar en él… conozco a mi hijo, sé que él la traerá de vuelta…_

Rubarth sonrió al recordar su plática con Charon horas atrás, con lo poco que había logrado conocer a Ahiru, sabía que ella tampoco se daría por vencida y que ambos regresarían bien… rogaba al cielo que así fuera… y, en lo más profundo de su corazón, también deseaba que Dorian regresara sano y salvo… cuando el joven mostraba su verdadero ser, era agradable y sumamente amigable, todos en la compañía le tenían en gran estima. Incluso Rubarth había llegado a pensar en él como en un hijo…

* * *

Ahiru recorría lentamente los alrededores de la jaula mientras inspeccionaba minuciosamente cada espacio, tratando de encontrar un espacio donde poder escapar- insisto en que aquí sólo puede salir un pato –concluyó con suma tristeza- desearía ser nuevamente un pato… -añadió, tenía ya mucho tiempo de estar creyendo que sería mejor como pato que como persona, al menos cuando estaba en esa forma podía estar más cerca de Fakir… una sonrisa boba se formó en su rostro y se sonrojó en extremo.

No pudiéndose contener más al ver la sonrisa de Ahiru y sabiendo perfectamente bien quién la provocaba, Dorian salió de las sombras: llevaba en sus manos varias frutas- ten –dijo fríamente extendiéndoselas a la pelirroja.

La chica retrocedió unos pasos y apartó la mirada del rostro del cuervo- no quiero comer… -susurró, aunque su estómago no estando de acuerdo, expresó todo lo contrario.

Yo creo que sí quieres… -objetó Dorian acortando la distancia y volviendo a extenderle las frutas a Ahiru.

No, no quiero…

De pronto Dorian apartó la mirada del rostro de Ahiru- creo que debes de tener mucho cuidado con lo que deseas… -susurró- eso de querer ser nuevamente un pato… -añadió- no sabes cuándo podría volverse realidad…

Y si así fuera, si me convierto en pato, ¿me dejarías libre? –preguntó esperanzada Ahiru.

¿Para que el escritor vuelva a convertirte en humana? Claro que no… -respondió Dorian sin inmutarse- ahora come o tendré que obligarte –añadió amenazante mientras volvía su mirada nuevamente a Ahiru.

¡Déjala ir, hermano! –exclamó de pronto una muy seria Kraehe, mientras se posaba suavemente en las afueras de la jaula, llamando la atención de Ahiru y Dorian.

Vaya, vaya Kraehe… al fin volvemos a vernos… -susurró Dorian mientras en cuestión de segundos desaparecía del interior de la jaula y reaparecía frente a Rue tomándola completamente desprevenida… la joven retrocedió un paso- ¿Fakir te ha traído a esta historia? –Inquirió divertido.

Fakir no ha tenido nada que ver con mi regreso a Kinkan… -respondió Kraehe tranquilamente- regresé por que extrañaba mucho a mis amigos… quería ver a Ahiru… -susurró mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la pelirroja quien tenía ya lágrimas en los ojos por la emoción de volver a verla.

¿Qué piensas hacer si no la libero? –Dijo Dorian sonriendo mientras tomaba el mentón de Rue y la obligaba a dirigir su mirada hacia él nuevamente- Ahiru estará conmigo para siempre… -añadió mientras el brillo rojizo de sus ojos se hacía más intenso.

¿No lo entiendes Karasu? Ahiru está sufriendo… ella ama a Fakir… ¿no lo ves en sus ojos? –comentó Kraehe con calma, mientras frente a ellos, tras las rejas de la jaula, Ahiru cambiaba de colores a mil por hora… ya ella sabía que estaba enamorada de Fakir, pero, ¿era del dominio público su sentimiento hacia él? ¿Todos se habrían dado cuenta ya? Sencillamente no estaba acostumbrada aún a que todos hablaran de lo que sentía por Fakir de una forma tan normal.

Contrario a lo que le ocurría a Ahiru, Dorian borró la sonrisa de su rostro- eso se puede remediar… -dijo- ¿acaso no lo lograste tú con el príncipe Mitho? ¿No lograste que se enamorara de ti y no de la princesa Tutú?

Rue abrió aún más los ojos por la sorpresa de que Dorian conociera todo esto- No… no es lo mismo… -logró susurrar la joven.

Claro que es lo mismo hermana… nosotros los cuervos sólo podemos robar amor… no podemos esperar a que alguien nos ame sólo por lo que somos… nunca nadie nos quiso ni nos querrá jamás…

¡ESTAS EQUIVOCADO! –exclamó Ahiru sollozando- estás equivocado… Rue no robó el amor de Mitho… él la amaba y la sigue amando más que a nadie… la ama por que Rue es una persona muy especial, ella logró derrotar al cuervo en su interior y no se dio por vencida… tú también puedes hacer lo mismo, deja el pasado y empieza una nueva vida Dorian…

No es tan fácil… -susurró el cuervo- ¿Fakir también está aquí, verdad? –preguntó, más bien confirmando- bien, entonces… ni tú ni Ahiru intervendrán en nuestro enfrentamiento -añadió al momento de que unas gruesas enredaderas salieron del suelo y formaron una jaula negra alrededor de Rue, no tenía ningún contacto con el exterior, salvo el sonido que llegaba como un susurro, sus gritos exigiéndole a su hermano que la dejase en libertad no eran escuchados.

Sonrió levemente, pero tan pronto como había sonreído, su rostro volvió a reflejar una profunda seriedad, ¿por qué su corazón le estaba dando punzadas de dolor? Eso estaba mal… todo estaba mal… él quería muchísimo a Kraehe, no lo podía negar, entonces, ¿por qué se dejaba dominar por esa ira descontrolada en su interior? ¿Por qué no solamente se dejaba guiar por su corazón? El cual le pedía a gritos que liberara a Ahiru y a Kraehe…

Negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos- todo está mal… -susurró al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas.

¿Te encuentras bien, Dorian? –Preguntó preocupada Ahiru mientras veía al joven sufrir.

Al escuchar la voz preocupada de Ahiru, Dorian abrió los ojos y la contempló un momento, ahí de pie con su rostro fino que reflejaba una inquietud extrema… era tan hermosa aún en esas circunstancias, a pesar de todo el daño que él le había ocasionado, a pesar del dolor que le estaba causando… ella se preocupaba por él…

Dorian sonrió tiernamente y sus brillantes ojos, ahora grises, reflejaban una gran calidez, se incorporó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la pelirroja- mi amada Ahiru… -susurró mientras acariciaba con su mano derecha la mejilla de la chica- ¿por qué no puedes amarme como amas a Fakir? Yo podría hacerte infinitamente feliz… a mi lado nada te faltaría… -de pronto la inmensa jaula comenzó a desvanecerse, para sorpresa de Ahiru. También desapareció la prisión de Kraehe, quien se quedó inmóvil observando a Dorian.

El cuervo entonces dio un paso más cerca de Ahiru y unas gruesas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos- perdóname Ahiru… perdóname por lo mal que te he tratado y el gran sufrimiento que te he ocasionado…

Hermano… -sollozó Kraehe al reconocer en el cuervo a aquel que la había criado y mostrado amor en sus primeros años de existencia… él sí era su hermano Karasu…

De pronto una inmensa pared salida de la tierra comenzó a levantarse entre Dorian y Ahiru, separándolos- ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA! –Exclamó con odio Fakir, que se aproximaba hacia ellos cubierto levemente entre las sombras- No te atrevas a tocarla otra vez…

Al escuchar la voz de Fakir, Ahiru apartó la mirada de Dorian para ver nuevamente a quien tanto había deseado estrechar entre sus brazos- Fakir… -susurró mientras sus ojos comenzaban a albergar lágrimas de felicidad.

Al salir hacia la tenue luz que iluminaba el lugar, se pudo observar completamente a Fakir, comenzaba a escribir velozmente en los pergaminos… para horror de Kraehe y Ahiru, que sabían perfectamente bien lo que podría ocurrir…

* * *

**Nuevamente, perdón por la demora… estoy tratando de que las musas no me abandonen, bueno, ustedes dirán cómo quedó el capítulo… actualización: se las ofrezco para finales de noviembre… gracias por su comprensión. **

**¿A que ahora sí quedó largo? Yo, en serio, viendo un fan fiction tan largo… no lo leo jajajajaja… bueno, ya va a terminar... unos cuantos capítulos más y se acabó jijiji.**

**Gracias a: Kari, Tori no Uta, Ammy, Andromeda no Sainto, Akiko Himura, Lilandra, Siriaca-Ying-Fa, RouriChan, Kira-Chan y Majo por tomarse el tiempo en dejarme un review, han sido EN EXTREMO amables eh.**


	22. De cómo un enfrentamiento es inminente

Fan Fiction: **Algunos sueños…**

Anime: **Princess** **Tutu**

Pareja: **Ahiru / Fakir**

Fecha: **16 de enero de 2011**

**Nota de la autora:** _Hola! Ejem… ¿por dónde empiezo? Cielos, ni sé por dónde empezar a disculparme… ¿dos años y meses sin actualizar? Es una barbaridad… perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! Se me fueron las musas… y vaya que ha costado recuperarlas… y no sé si vinieron las mismas o son otras jeje, el asunto es que la historia continúa, no crean que ya pasó a mejor vida, sigue tan activa como antes ;) nomás me costará un poquito retomar mi antiguo ritmo y forma de narración, gomen!_

_Ni les cuento cómo me costó retomar este fic, tuve que releerlo completo (me llevó tiempo) y encontré muchas cosas que cambiaría para mejorar al releerlo me encuentro con INFINIDAD de errores, unos capítulos que francamente están mal escritos (espero volver a reescribirlos) y volver a ver todos los capítulos de ese maravilloso anime que es Princess Tutu, ah, es tan hermoso! Estuve muy feliz de volver a ver la serie… _

_**Advertencia: capítulo excesivamente corto.**_

_**Agradecimientos a:**__ kIrA-ChAn, Tori no Uta, Akiko (Angel Dark Fire), Siriaca, Majo, Kari, Bou, Cleilis, Anachan, Lilandra/Ruiri Chan, amaterasu-omikami, Neko-Nya, Minnie, Amerikus, Miyako, Chiharu no Natsumi, Citlali, Perla, Mey Black, Laura, Lady Anette, Tefii, Sayuri, Hotaru Malfoy y Alejandra… A todas, infinitas gracias y disculpas eternas por el ENORME abandono… _

* * *

**Capítulo No. 22**

**De cómo un enfrentamiento es inminente**

_And so… a man started to write a story…_

_That story, overflowing with hope… had just begun._

* * *

¿Qué harás si no lo hago? –cuestionó desafiante Dorian mientras sus ojos nuevamente retomaban el característico tono rojizo de Karasu. Tan solo unos momentos atrás estaba dispuesto a seguir ese cálido rayo de esperanza que le ofrecía Ahiru, pero al ver nuevamente a Fakir el remolino de sentimientos negativos volvió a emanar de su corazón con fuerza. No, no la perdería, ella le pertenecería sólo a él y a nadie más.

Sólo hay un camino que seguir… es momento de acabar de una vez y para siempre la historia del cuervo –susurró Fakir con tranquilidad mientras continuaba escribiendo y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Y como si todo estuviese amarrado a la voluntad de Fakir, segundos después de empezar a escribir enormes trozos de tierra y rocas comenzaran a desprenderse de la pared de la cueva, justo una roca cayó al lado de Rue, para horror de Ahiru.

¡Detente! –Gritó con angustia la pelirroja al observar lo que ocurría, temía mucho que Fakir no pudiera controlar lo que escribía…

Sólo hay una forma de acabar con él, ¡NO VOY A DETENERME! El daño que te ha hecho lo pagará –exclamó Fakir, aún escribiendo aceleradamente.

Es inútil Ahiru, está fuera de sí… debemos salir de aquí de inmediato, no es un lugar seguro –susurró Rue con preocupación mientras se situaba al lado de Ahiru- hermano, debemos irnos, por favor… -suplicó mientras dirigía su mirada a Dorian.

Éste sonreía observando al escritor- eso nunca, él tiene razón, esto debe terminar de una vez y para siempre… -extendió su mano derecha y una brillante espada negra se formó frente a él, la tomó con fuerza- ¡AHIRU SERÁ MÍA! –gritó al momento de abalanzarse hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Fakir.

Rue ahogó un grito con ambas manos al ver la repentina embestida de su hermano; Fakir rápidamente soltó el pergamino y la pluma y desenvainó la espada que llevaba ceñida a la cintura, justo a tiempo para detener el ataque.

¡DETÉNGANSE, POR FAVOR! –gritó Ahiru con desesperación, sin embargo ambos jóvenes ya se enfrentaban en un mortal duelo de espadas. Las rocas continuaban cayendo del techo de la cueva y el estruendo de su caída sólo era opacado por el roce de ambas espadas.

Por favor… por favor… -susurró la joven entre sollozos mientras caía sobre sus rodillas, sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas difícilmente le dejaban observar las continuas estocadas de ambos contrincantes, ¿qué podría hacer un viejo pato en situaciones como esta?

Rue, tenemos que hacer algo… -susurró dirigiendo la mirada hacia la chica, ésta miraba con preocupación la batalla.

De pronto, una grieta comenzó a formarse a un extremo de la cueva y toda la superficie en ese extremo se hundió. Ni Dorian ni Fakir se percataron de ello, continuaban sumidos en el duelo a muerte.

¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! Todo esto desaparecerá, es muy peligroso –exclamó Rue al observar lo recién ocurrido, se inclinó hacia la pelirroja e intentó levantarla sujetándola por el brazo.

No podría irme y dejarlos aquí –respondió Ahiru- ¡NO PODRÍA! Todo esto es mi culpa –sollozó con desesperación.

* * *

¿Las cosas son resultan como las tenías previstas, eh Fakir? –Comentó Dorian mientras se separaba levemente de Fakir, éste le veía con desprecio- hela ahí –añadió apartando la mirada del escritor y posándola en la pelirroja- tan bella, tan triste… tan vulnerable –añadió más para sí, al observar cómo caían rocas del techo cerca de su amada Ahiru, por un momento el odio pareció disiparse y la preocupación inundó su corazón, con una rápida mirada comprendió el gran peligro que se cernía sobre ellos.

Fakir no volteó la mirada hacia Ahiru, por el contrario empuñó ambas manos en la espada.

¿Sabes? En un principio sólo buscaba venganza de ti… de ella… por haber destruido a mi padre… pero al conocerla he comprendido que su corazón es más valioso que cualquier venganza… -susurró Dorian tratando de ganar tiempo mientras pensaba la mejor forma de salir de allí y proteger a Ahiru.

¿Qué sabes tú de Ahiru? No la conoces… -dijo Fakir con desprecio.

¿Y tú sí? –Le reprochó Dorian con desdén- ¿Crees que por haber estado con ella más tiempo la conoces mejor? ¿Eres digno de ella? –nuevamente apartó la mirada de Ahiru.

¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TUS PALABRAS ME HAGAN DUDAR DE NUEVO! –Exclamó Fakir al momento de abalanzarse nuevamente hacia Dorian.

* * *

No es tu culpa Ahiru –susurró Rue- nada de esto es tu culpa… mi hermano, al igual que yo, fuimos influenciados negativamente por el Cuervo… pero yo lo conozco, sé que él es bueno… no sería capaz de herir a Fakir… estoy –se interrumpió abruptamente al observar cómo Fakir atacaba con más furia a Dorian.

Ahiru se puso de pie inmediatamente, sin siquiera pensar en lo peligroso que era, corrió desesperada hacia el lugar donde ambos contrincantes parecían llegar a un trágico desenlace, pues Fakir había logrado despojar a Dorian de su espada y se disponía a dar un último golpe.

Dorian cayó sobre sus rodillas y cerró los ojos, esperando sentir el frío metal atravesando su piel, esperaba que su eterna agonía terminara al fin… y sintió alivio… paz… no lo pudo evitar y sonrió complacido, todo llegaría a su fin…

Y sin embargo, lo que sintió fue la calidez de un abrazo, levemente abrió los ojos y observó una melena roja- A… hiru… -susurró.

Fakir se detuvo en el último instante, ambas manos le temblaban mientras sujetaba aún con fuerza la espada.

Por favor, ya basta… deténganse… -sollozó Ahiru mientras apartaba la mirada de Dorian y la posaba en Fakir- de esta forma no se solucionará nada… por favor… -suplicó entre lágrimas.

De pronto fueron sacudidos por un temblor al cual siguió un fuerte estruendo y para horror de Fakir una enorme grieta se formó en el lugar donde hasta hacía unos momentos estaban Dorian y Ahiru: ambos habían caído en un oscuro precipicio.


	23. De cómo siempre hay esperanza

Fan Fiction: **Algunos Sueños**

Anime: **Princess** **Tutu**

Pareja: **Ahiru / Fakir**

Fecha: **17 de diciembre de 2012**

**Nota de la autora:** _Prácticamente dos años desde mi última actualización... :'( qué pena! perdónenme, y este capítulo no será precisamente un gran capítulo jeje, bueno, me ha costado retomar el fic, he de admitirlo, pero si Diosito permite antes de que termine el año tendrían la continuación (espero realmente que así sea). Y como he dicho en variadas ocasiones, es de los últimos capítulos de este fic, que sí espero concluir (a diferencia de mis demás historias jeje)._

_Gracias infinitas a quienes amablemente me han dejado reviews y también a todos los lectores X que tengo XD y de los cuales no se nada._

_Gracias por sus reviews a (con todo el dolor de mi corazón, voy a tratar de ser corta en las respuestas, porque realmente me gustaría escribirles muchísimo más a cada una): **hinata uzmaki** (seguro era Uzumaki ;D, tmb me gusta mucho Naruto eh, algún día espero escribir algo, ojalá y te guste la actualización), **clary-raven-anime-lovers18** (Perdona la demora, me ha costado mucho retomar la inspiración, yo tmpco pude despegarme de PT al empezar a verla), **alex** (Espero pronto corregir mis equivocaciones en el fic, ojalá y quede bueno al final, gracias por tu apoyo), **Lilandra** (No estoy trabajando en ningún otro fic, aunque realmente extraño esa parte de mi vida Y.Y por ahora quiero terminar todos los fics que deje a la mitad y luego ya ver qué serie me impresiona, por el momento estoy viendo Mawaru Penguindrum, Say I Love You, Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun y Sword Art Online, si hago un fic, seguro sería de esta última y la primera), **Paola** (Te prometo esmerarme mucho en el final, Ahiru y Fakir se lo merecen, ¿verdad?), **Smiling Girl** (Ojalá te guste la continuación y espero no defraudarte y terminarla prontito), **Sayuri Yamada** (Qué alegre que te gusto el cap. anterior, ojalá te leas este y me des tus opiniones), **Blackmoonfairy** (Perdona por hacerte esperar tanto, ojalá y sigas revoloteando por ahí y puedas leer este fin hasta el final), **Laura** (Qué alegría leer tu review, ojalá y no te decepcione eh y pueda concluir este fic, en serio no está en mis intenciones dejarlo a medias como casi todo el mundo ), **Cleilis** (Como que se tardaron un poquito las musas esta vez, gomen ne), **Angel Dark Fire** (Sorry, no he podido leer tus nuevos fics, pero los leeré prontito, te lo prometo), **Bellz-22** (perdona la demora, espero no seguirte defraudando), **yura** (Qué alegre!) y **Nanndo** (Ojalá hayas logrado leer todo el fic, espero que te guste este capítulo)._

* * *

**Capítulo No. 23**

**De cómo siempre hay esperanza**

_And so… a man started to write a story…_

_That story, overflowing with hope… had just begun._

* * *

Fakir quiso saltar por el abismo donde había desaparecido Ahiru, sin embargo cuando ya se disponía a hacerlo, se vio envuelto en un torbellino de plumas negras, al instante cayó de bruces sobre la calle empedrada y fría de Kinkan- ¡AHIRU! –gritó al momento en que se ponía de pie y observaba enloquecido a ambos lados, definitivamente ya no se encontraba en las húmedas grutas bajo el pueblo, sino frente a la casa de Charon.

Lo siento Fakir… -susurró Rue- no pude hacer nada por Ahiru, llegué muy tarde –concluyó mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras caía sobre sus rodillas.

¡TENEMOS QUE VOLVER! -Exclamó Fakir mientras tomaba a Rue por los hombros- hay que rescatarla… -Rue negó con la cabeza mientras sollozaba.

En su desesperación y cegado por el dolor, Fakir no lo dudó ni un segundo y comenzó a escarbar en el suelo con sus dedos, esperando quizá poder ver a Ahiru, poder rescatarla. Justo en ese preciso momento apareció Charon y se abalanzó sobre el muchacho, pues ya sus dedos empezaban a sangrar abundantemente.

¡Detente Fakir! –gritó mientras se incorporaba dejando al joven en el suelo.

¡TU NO LO ENTIENDES! Fue mi culpa, solo yo soy el culpable… -sollozó Fakir- ella me suplicó muchas veces que me detuviera… ¡MIENTRAS YO ESCRIBIA LA HISTORIA DONDE EL CUERVO DESAPARECÍA FINALMENTE! Fue igual que con mis padres… ¡FUE LO MISMO! Y ahora… Ahiru… -nuevamente comenzó a escarbar en el suelo, ahora con más desesperación que antes, más fuerte, más rápido, haciéndose mucho más daño.

¡BASTA FAKIR! –Charon le propició un gran golpe en el rostro, buscaba hacerle reaccionar- Lo que sea que haya pasado, no fue tu culpa… tampoco fue tu culpa lo que ocurrió con tus padres… -Fakir le miraba, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos, nublados por el dolor de la pérdida, tenía el rostro mojado por las lágrimas.

Charon nunca le había visto así, tan vulnerable, tan herido; inmediatamente le abrazó y para su sorpresa, Fakir le correspondió el abrazo mientras lloraba como nunca antes- No pude hacer nada… desapareció delante de mi… -sollozaba el joven- se fue… y ahora es para siempre…

* * *

Ploc…

_¿Qué es ese sonido?_

Ploc…

Ploc…

_¿Gotas de agua? -_Frunció el entrecejo con mucho esfuerzo, su respiración se hizo más agitada mientras comenzó a tener conciencia del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo- _¿Qué ocurrió? _

¿Ahiru? ¿Ahiru te encuentras bien?

Escuchó la voz de alguien le llamaba, esa voz… la conocía… lentamente comenzó a recordar… el bosque… la jaula… la conversación… la interrupción… la batalla… LA DESESPERACIÓN… ¡LA CAÍDA! Eso ocurrió: Fakir y Dorian se enfrentaban, Dorian iba a morir y ella se interpuso, luego ambos cayeron por un precipicio… lo último que recordaba era ver el horror reflejado en los ojos de Fakir mientras la veía caer y luego sentir el abrazo de Dorian que la protegía y nada más…

¿Dorian? –susurró mientras abría lentamente los ojos.

Primero observó borroso y oscuro, luego sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz que se filtraba en la cueva y pudo distinguir que Dorian yacía a su lado con el rostro cubierto en sangre, sostenía fuertemente su brazo derecho y le miraba con dulzura- que bueno que estés bien –dijo sonriente.

Dorian, ¡estás herido! –exclamó la pelirroja mientras reparaba en los grandes cortes y sangrados que se observaban en el brazo derecho de Dorian.

Lo importante es que tú estés bien –susurró el joven, parecía no tener muchas fuerzas, al proteger a Ahiru él había recibido la mayoría de golpes y hacía varias horas desde que había ocurrido la caída- tienes que buscar una salida Ahiru… debes salvarte…

Ahiru negó con la cabeza- no me iré sin ti –dijo con determinación.

El joven cerró los ojos- estoy muy herido y no puedo caminar… solo seré una carga para ti…

No me iré sin ti –repitió la pelirroja- nunca podría dejarte…

Dorian sonrió melancólicamente- después de todo el daño que te he hecho… a ti y a Fakir… quieres acompañarme…

Ahiru observó que frente a ellos había una pequeña posa con agua que se filtraba desde las grutas de arriba, gruesas gotas de agua caían sin cesar en un ritmo eterno; entonces la pelirroja arrancó un pedazo de la manga de su vestimenta y caminando lentamente por el dolor que sentía, se aproximó a la posa y remojó el pedazo de tela que se había quitado, regresó donde Dorian y limpió suavemente el rostro cubierto de sangre del hijo del cuervo, pudo sentir que el joven ya albergaba fiebre.

* * *

Habían pasado ya unas horas desde que Fakir y Rue habían vuelto, Charon había vendado las manos de su hijo y éste parecía estar un poco más resignado por una parte (la parte donde aceptaba de que había tenido solo un poco de culpa) y ansioso, pues como bien había hablado Rue, así como ella le había salvado la vida a él, muy probablemente Karasu se la había salvado a Ahiru.

Fakir estaba en su habitación, sentado en una orilla de su cama frente a la ventana, los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban. Sus ojos estaban posados en sus dedos vendados, pero su mente divagaba una y otra vez en Dorian, ¿acaso habría sido capaz de matarlo?

Ahiru, la que más había sufrido con todo esto, lo había perdonado… incluso lo defendió en el último momento.

Cerró los ojos y recordó lo que Rue le había dicho la noche anterior, antes de ir en busca de Ahiru...

_Karasu no es lo que parece ser… mi hermano fue el que me crió luego de que el cuervo me robó de mis verdaderos padres._

Una persona así no podría ser mala, ¿acaso Ahiru sí había logrado ver al verdadero Dorian?

Fakir sacudió la cabeza confundido, Dorian era importante… pero más importante aún era saber si realmente Ahiru estaba bien, hasta el momento se había inclinado a creer que ella estaba bien, que Dorian la había protegido… pero, ¿y si no fue así? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar antes de volver a verla? ¿Y sí él se la hubiese llevado muy lejos? Se puso de pie en un salto, ya no podía esperar más, algo tendría que hacer, debía regresar a buscarla…

Pero... ¿realmente él merecia el amor de Ahiru? se dejó caer nuevamente en la orilla de la cama dubitativo.

* * *

Ahiru continuaba colocando paños húmedos en la frente de Dorian, la fiebre iba en aumento y el joven respiraba entrecortadamente, incluso ella misma se sentia desfallecer: si bien era cierto que él la había protegido lo más que pudo, sí había recibido varios golpes al caer, se sentía temblorosa y sobretodo asustada.

Con mucha dificultad volvió a ir a la posa a remojar el pedazo de tela y volvió donde Dorian, justo iba a ponerle nuevamente el paño en la frente, cuando él le tomó el brazo- debes salir y salvarte... Ahiru... -susurró- ya no hay nada que puedas hacer por mi, pero tú todavía tienes fuerzas suficientes para salir... vete -añadió mientras le empujó levemente, alejándola.

No voy a dejarte solo... y aunque lo intentara, la única forma de salir de aqui es escalando esta gruta, yo no puedo subir... -explicó Ahiru dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo, donde se vislumbraba a la distancia una luz, probablemente la salida.

Dorian también dirigió su mirada a la cima, con mucho esfuerzo trató de ponerse de pie confiando en que quizá tendría las fuerzas suficientes para hacer uso de los poderes que le dio el cuervo y sacar a Ahiru de su encierro, aunque eso significara su muerte. Sin embargo, cuando unas cuantas plumas negras comenzaron a envolverlos, el joven perdió el conocimiento y comenzó a caer, Ahiru lo detuvo justo antes de que cayera en el suelo de la caverna.

¡Resiste! -Exclamó desesperada- ¡Dorian! ¿qué debo hacer? -sollozó desconsolada- ¡FAKIR AYÚDAME! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras abrazaba al hijo del cuervo.

* * *

El grito desesperado de la joven había resonado con fuerza en la mente de Fakir, haciendo que se levantara con premura de la cama- ¿Ahiru? -inquirió mientras observaba a ambos lados de su habitación, había sido tan vívido que hubiese jurado que la pelirroja estaba allí mismo con él, sintió su desesperación, algo muy grave seguramente estaba ocurriendo, ¿qué podría hacer él para ayudarla?


	24. De cómo la historia

Fan Fiction: **Algunos sueños…**

Anime: **Princess** **Tutu**

Pareja: **Ahiru / Fakir**

Fecha: **12 de junio de 2013**

**Nota de la autora:** _Vaya, pensé que iba a tener este capítulo listo a finales del año pasado, la verdad es que tuve mucho que hacer y ni siquiera retomé la historia, aunque quería continuarla, no pude en las fechas que esperaba… Y ahora, heme aquí con el penúltimo capítulo de este fic… les tendré pendiente un capítulo más y un epílogo que espero sea muy inspirado XD el cual sería el verdadero final de la historia, solo que no sabría decirles para cuándo… También tengo la ilusión de revisar nuevamente el fic y hacerle algunas modificaciones como le hice al primer capítulo, pero me llevará mi tiempito…_

_Viendo en retrospectiva mi fic y cómo fue que encontré la historia de Ahiru, les cuento, en aquel lejano 2007 estaba sola pues mi novio había hecho un viaje de nueve meses a África (yo soy de Guatemala) y estaba realmente triste, buscando en youtube una canción del soundtrack de El Señor de los Anillos, llamada Las casas de curación (por Faramir y Éowyn), encontré un video de este animé con esa canción, me pareció tan bello (pues adoro el ballet y las pelirrojas con trenzas me encantan desde que vi Guerreras Mágicas en mi niñez) que rápidamente busqué todo lo que pude Princess Tutu allí y me vi todos los capítulos de volada, al principio odié a Fakir, pero luego a mi, al igual que a Ahiru, también me conquistó jejeje, por aparentar ser muy duro cuando en realidad me parece un chico muy amoroso y preocupado. El video fue hecho con el tráiler de Princess Tutú, no sé si ustedes ya lo han visto, pero en ese avance están bailando Ahiru con Mitho y llega Fakir y prácticamente se la quita a Mitho y le roba un beso, kawaii pensé jeje. Si alguien quiere ver el video, se llama Hearts of Healing si ponen esto en el buscador de Youtube les saldrán varios videos, creo que entre los primeros cinco está el de Princess Tutú._

_La historia creí que la concluiría en un año a lo sumo, pero mil y un cosas se me vinieron encima y miren, seis años y medio después finalmente la estoy concluyendo, ufff, mucho tiempo a mi parecer, pero infinitas gracias a aquellos que me siguieron a lo largo de estos años e infinitas veces perdonen por la demora, no lo he hecho a propósito créanme._

_Y como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews del último capítulo, les respondo a cada uno acá: __**Sayuri Yamada**__ (Perdona la demora, pero ojalá no te decepcione este capítulo). __**Zamely Borcas**__ (Genialoso eh, pues muchas gracias! Espero que te guste este capítulo, me alegro que hayas leído toda la historia y que te gustara, ¿me creerías si te dijera que tu review me ayudó a no tardarme tanto en la actualización? XD). __**Blackmoonfairy**__ (Ahh que alegre saber de ti, y que digas que mi historia es memorable, yo tengo muchas historias memorables en esta página y suelo regresar a ellas de vez en cuando y vuelvo a emocionarme al leerlas, pero no pensé que alguien considerara a Algunos Sueños como este tipo de historia, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hizo tu review, muchas gracias! Yo tampoco puedo leer a Mr. Bridgerton sin pensar en Ahiru y Fakir jejeje, ¿qué buena historia no te parece? Hasta me dan ganas de volver a subirla a la página para que más fans de Princess Tutu la lean XD Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que tú también estés teniendo un buen año, se te quiere aunque no te conozca eh). __**Hinata Uzumaki**__ (Gracias por seguir leyendo, gracias también por esperar todo este tiempo, ojalá y no te decepcione este capítulo. Si escribo algo de Naruto, definitivamente sería de Minato y Kushina, ¡me encantan!). __**Sara**__ (Fíjate que a mi tampoco me gustaba llamarla así, pelirroja suena como algo despectivo, pero es que cuando repito mucho su nombre también suena feo, pero mira, en este capítulo no utilicé ese sobrenombre, ¿quedaría bien?). __**XDc**__ (Pues, aunque me hubiese gustado seguir la historia, sí estás en lo correcto de que pronto llegaría el final, solo este y otro capítulo y se acabó, espero te guste el capítulo)._

_Y lo que más tristeza me dará al terminar este fic es justamente dejar de saber de mis queridas lectoras y lectores, en verdad les puedo asegurar que tengo grabado en mi corazón los reviews que tan amablemente me dejaron, quizá lo consideren tonto, pero en verdad me llenaron de felicidad durante todos estos años e hicieron más alegres mis días, si en algún momento me sentía triste nomás necesitaba venir por acá y leer, en verdad me inspiraban, __**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HACERME FELIZ!**_

* * *

**Capítulo No. 24**

**De cómo la historia inundada con esperanza… solo estaba empezando**

* * *

Fakir tomó papel, pluma y tinta, salió de su habitación y bajó corriendo las gradas, no se detuvo siquiera a responder los incesantes llamados de Charon, abrió la puerta que daba hacia la calle y corrió hacia el lugar donde la noche anterior Rue lo había transportado luego de que todo el lugar donde se enfrentó con Dorian colapsara.

La había escuchado, estaba seguro de haberla escuchado, nuevamente resonaban en su cabeza los consejos que le había dado el viejo roble _"Escuchar lo que no tiene sonido y mirar lo que no tiene forma"_, ahora más que nunca necesitaba comprender lo que realmente significaban estas palabras.

La luz de la luna brillaba con más intensidad que en otras noches, Fakir no tuvo problemas en ver el primer trazo que hizo en las hojas, pero ¿qué podía escribir? En un momento como este lo único que tenía en la mente y en el corazón era el grito desesperado de Ahiru que le pedía ayuda, pero ya no la había vuelto a escuchar, qué historia podía escribir que lograra rescatar a Ahiru del peligro en el que seguramente se encontraba.

No debería estar confuso sobre qué escribir, se lo dijo Drosselmeyer en aquella ocasión, pero es que no tenía ni idea sobre qué escribir, mientras más se preocupaba por escribir una historia que rescatara a Ahiru, más confundido estaba.

Tenía que estar tranquilo, sentirse libre de escribir, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba, ¿qué debía hacer? La presión que él mismo se estaba poniendo sobre sí era asfixiante. Y de pronto volvió a escucharla…

¡Préstame tus poderes! –gritó Ahiru mientras se aferraba con más fuerza al cuerpo inerte de Dorian, sabía que Fakir le escuchaba- permite que tenga por unos momentos el poder de la Princesa Tutú, para poder salir de aquí –añadió suplicante.

Los sentimientos de Ahiru, su necesidad de poder rescatar a Dorian y… sus ansias de volver a ver a Fakir, se mezclaron con los pensamientos del escritor y pronto todos esos sentimientos se reflejaron en trazos que éste escribía velozmente en el papel: una nueva historia sobre Ahiru cobraba vida.

_Quiero volver, quiero volver con Fakir, quiero estar con él, ¡quiero salir de aquí! _–pensaba Ahiru cuando escuchó su voz, esa voz que tanto amaba, él le estaba relatando la historia que escribía sobre ella… de pronto una luz cegadora le envolvió y cuando esta luz desapareció ¡era nuevamente la princesa Tutú!

Rápidamente comenzó a agitar los brazos como si quisiese volar y unas lianas verdes brotaron del suelo y comenzaron a elevarla a ella y a Dorian hasta que alcanzaron la salida de la gruta, la luna llena brillaba con todo su esplendor alta en el cielo.

Fakir al darse cuenta que a lo lejos aparecía la grácil figura de la hermosa princesa Tutú, soltó la tablilla que contenía la tinta y el papel que utilizó para escribir- ¡Ahiru! –gritó mientras se abalanzaba con todas sus fuerzas hacia ella, pudo sostenerla antes de que la joven perdiera el conocimiento no sin antes dedicarle una agradecida sonrisa.

Nuevamente con un brillo desapareció la figura de Tutú dando lugar a una malherida Ahiru, Fakir comenzaba a preguntarse cómo haría para llevarse a ambos a casa de Charon y poder curar sus heridas, cuando escuchó pasos apresurados que se acercaban: eran Rue y Rubarth que se aproximaban a ellos.

¿Qué tiene Ahiru? –Inquirió Rubarth- ¿está herida? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Me parece que perdió el conocimiento por el cansancio y los golpes que tiene, pero estará bien –respondió Fakir un poco más tranquilo, Rubarth suspiró agradecido.

Hermano… -susurró Rue con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se inclinaba al lado de Dorian, Rubarth también se separó de Ahiru y Fakir y se aproximó al joven, observó que tenía una fractura en el brazo derecho, definitivamente estaba más herido que su hija, colocó su mano sobre la frente de Dorian y constató que tenía fiebre.

Estará bien, tu hermano va a recuperarse –susurró aliviado a Rue, mientras tomaba en brazos a Dorian- sé cómo manejar un hueso roto, lo veo seguido en la compañía de ballet –añadió mientras le hacía un guiño a la joven, ésta sonrió agradecida.

Fakir también tomó en brazos a Ahiru y todos juntos se encaminaron a casa de Charon.

* * *

Era ya medio día y finalmente la calma había vuelto a la casa: Ahiru dormía tranquilamente en la habitación de Fakir acompañada por Rue, mientras Dorian se recuperaba en la habitación de visitas, éste ya había despertado hacía unas horas y únicamente Rubarth le hacía compañía, pues pidió hablar a solas con él.

Fakir, Charon y Uzura terminaban de almorzar, cuando Rubarth ingresó a la cocina, un semblante tranquilo le iluminaba el rostro, hacia tanto tiempo que no abrazaba la idea de tener nuevamente consigo a su preciada hija.

Dorian está bien –explicó- he logrado inmovilizarle el brazo y confío en que con mucho reposo pronto esté en perfectas condiciones, la verdad es que necesito que esté bien para poder presentar la obra –añadió sonriente.

¿La obra? ¿Es que acaso sigues con eso? –inquirió Fakir.

La hubiera abandonado hace mucho tiempo –explicó- pero no puedo hacerle esto a Ahiru, ¿no has visto la ilusión que tiene de compartir escenario contigo chico? –Dijo con total tranquilidad mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa, provocando que Fakir casi se atragantara con su bebida, Charon rió a carcajadas y Uzura miraba interesada a Fakir y Rubarth- Dorian está despierto, por si quieres hablarle… -añadió con seriedad cuando el silencio se hizo nuevamente.

Fakir puso su vaso sobre la mesa y se incorporó- ahora vuelvo –dijo al encaminarse a las escaleras. Charon y Rubarth lo siguieron con la mirada.

¿Crees que estén bien? –Preguntó Rubarth.

Fakir es un buen muchacho, impulsivo, pero un buen muchacho –explicó Charon- tiene su forma de arreglar las cosas y sabe reconocer su error, estarán bien –acotó- ahora tiene una razón para ser mejor cada día…

Dorian ha estado conmigo varios años, prácticamente él ocupó el vacío que dejó Ahiru cuando desapareció, fue como si intercambiaran lugares y mi esposa le tiene en gran afecto, también sé que es un buen muchacho… -dijo Rubarth con una leve sonrisa- supongo que el enterarse de lo que había sucedido en Kinkan lo trastornó, después de todo siempre creyó que el cuervo era su padre y que debía cobrar venganza, además el conocer a Ahiru… -suspiró- Ahiru es maravillosa, se ha convertido en un hermoso ser humano… esa calidez que emana llegó a lo más profundo del corazón de Dorian y se obsesionó con ella…

El corazón de un cuervo daña a quien ama, mientras más se le ama más daño se le ocasiona a ese ser especial –interrumpió Rue- nadie mejor que yo para decirles con total certeza esto –acotó- es difícil lidiar con la sangre de cuervo que corre por nuestras venas, si yo he logrado vencer esos horribles sentimientos, es únicamente porque Mitho está a mi lado, juntos nos hemos sobrepuesto a la sangre del cuervo… pero mi hermano no ha corrido con la misma suerte…

Rubarth asintió- he visto sufrir mucho a Dorian por sobreponerse a su pasado… quizá pronto encuentre eso que tú encontraste –dijo con esperanza, Rue sonrió- ¿Cómo está mi hija? –inquirió interesado.

* * *

Fakir llamó dos veces a la puerta, escuchó que Dorian le respondía que podía entrar.

Espero que no vengas a terminar lo que dejaste pendiente en las grutas –dijo Dorian mientras observaba desafiante a Fakir, éste negó con la cabeza.

Cuando Mitho y Rue destruyeron al cuervo, prometí a Mitho que yo escribiría las historias que fuesen necesarias para que todo en Kinkan regresara a la normalidad después de tanto tiempo de estar todos presa de la historia de Drosselmeyer –explicó Fakir- aunque debo confesar que estaba poniendo todas mis esperanza en una única historia, la primera que escribí…

Esta primera historia que escribí fue la historia de Ahiru convertida nuevamente en humana, escribí que era inmensamente feliz, pero en ese momento no me di cuenta que puse todo mi amor en esa primer historia –suspiró- luego escribí historias para cada habitante de Kinkan y éstas empezaron a volverse realidad, pero la de Ahiru no, comencé a desesperarme y escribí historia tras historia sobre ella, tratando que alguna la volviera humana, no porque ella lo necesitara, sino porque yo la necesitaba a ella.

Nunca me consideré parte importante de la historia, aunque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que Ahiru regresara a mí algún día, ahora comprendo que cada historia que escribía se incorporaba a la primera historia de Ahiru y todos nos vimos envueltos en una historia que ni yo mismo pude reconocer, donde lo más importante era que el amor prevalecería no importando las consecuencias… la verdad es que nunca tomé en serio eso de que el poder de escribir historias que se convierten en realidad era uno tremendamente poderoso, solo creí que era algo que solo yo podía hacer… que debía hacer…

Ya me habían advertido que si mi poder era inmaduro sería arrastrado por la realidad, pero si lo fortalecía la realidad iba a empezar a obedecer mis historias y podría manipular el destino de todos… -Fakir se cruzó de brazos- no reconocí que mi historia se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco como la del Caballero Fantasma Errante, que fue capaz incluso de quitarle la vida a su amada… fue mi arrogancia y mi deseo de dañarte lo que ocasionó que por poco tú y Ahiru perdieran la vida.

El amor es un sentimiento muy intenso, quizá es la primera vez que puedo verlo con total claridad –dijo Dorian- si lo que intentas es decirme que lo lamentas, te puedo asegurar que yo lo lamento más… quería vengarme por lo que habías hecho al cuervo, a quien consideraba mi padre, y terminé dañando a Ahiru que en todo este tiempo no hizo más que ser amable conmigo, preocuparse por mi… yo no interferiré más entre tú y ella, me queda claro lo que sienten el uno por el otro… -sonrió genuinamente, quizá Fakir nunca había considerado que Dorian era una persona que tristemente tuvo un trágico pasado como él y que no contó con el apoyo ni amor de nadie que le ayudara a salir de ese torbellino de confusión, Ahiru tenía toda la razón- Ve con ella… es seguro que está esperándote –añadió Dorian y Fakir asintió.

* * *

Minutos después, Fakir suspiraba mientras observaba su sombra reflejada en la puerta de su habitación, con la mano temblorosa tomó el picaporte y se dispuso a entrar, era momento de ser valiente y hablar con completa sinceridad con Ahiru, hablar de sus sentimientos, de lo que ambos sentían.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró nuevamente, en definitivo no iba a ser fácil para él, que siempre se guardaba todo para sí mismo y además que estaba decidido a aceptar lo que fuera que Ahiru le dijese, aún si eso era apoyarla en una posible relación con Dorian, lo que fuera, él lo aceptaría.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, aunque inmediatamente se dispuso a cerrarla, pues entre sus cavilaciones había olvidado llamar primero, pero al observar que no hubo ningún movimiento dentro de la alcoba su pena rápidamente se transformó en preocupación, creyendo que nuevamente Ahiru había desaparecido, dio un paso dentro.

Allí estaba ella, descansando cómodamente en la cama sonriendo apaciblemente, Fakir sonrió también pero de alivio al verla sana y salva, entró sigilosamente y cerró la puerta tras él, extrañamente no había nadie con ella, ni Rubarth ni Rue, ¿lo habrían hecho a propósito para que él la visitara?

Tomó asiento en la única silla que estaba dispuesta al lado de la cama y la observó unos momentos, absorto en el rostro de quien tantas alegrías le había dado en el poco tiempo de conocerla, ¿cuánto no había cambiado él por ella?

De pronto Ahiru sonrió ampliamente, luego musitó un nombre a penas audible, ¿acaso había dicho Fakir? ¿Lo estaba llamando en sueños? O ¿Estaba soñando con él? No se percató en qué momento sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo intenso.

¡Tonto, En qué estás pensando! –exclamó sin percatarse de que con esto despertaría a Ahiru.

La joven bostezó e inmediatamente abrió los ojos, la sonrisa volvió a formarse inmediatamente en sus labios, recordando aún el hermoso sueño que tuvo hacía unos momentos, dirigió instintivamente su mirada hacia su izquierda donde pudo ver a su acompañante, por un segundo ambos jóvenes cruzaron la mirada pero inmediatamente ambos se ruborizaron y apartaron la mirada uno del otro.

¿Te encuentras mejor? –Inquirió Fakir volviendo su mirada otra vez hacia Ahiru y ella asintió, posando ahora sus ojos en sus manos- que bien –añadió el joven.

Nuevamente unos incómodos segundos que más bien parecían una eternidad para ambos jóvenes, ninguno de los dos tomaba valor para hablar, el corazón les palpitaba tan violento que sentían que se les iba a escapar del pecho.

Fakir no podía controlar sus impulsos de salir lejos de la habitación tan rápido como sus pies le permitieran, pero viendo el rostro de Ahiru y recordando que hacía poco pensaba que la había perdido para siempre, se pudo se pie y antes de que la joven se percatara de ello la tenía presa en un tierno abrazo.

¡Fakir! ¿Qué ocu… –fue lo único que pudo decir, pues el chico le interrumpió.

Solo una persona como tu, Ahiru, pudo ser capaz de ablandar un corazón como el mío –susurró el joven- no sé en qué momento empezaste a meterte tanto en mis pensamientos, en qué momento cambiaste mi forma de ver las cosas… pero todo lo que soy gira en torno a ti…

Ahiru cerró los ojos y correspondió al abrazo, pronto sintió la calidez de las gruesas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Fakir pareció percatarse de su llanto silencioso pues se separó de ella y con ambas manos limpió las lágrimas en las mejillas de la joven- por favor no llores… -susurró, pero al tenerla tan próxima, reparó en lo hermosa que era, ¡Dios! es que estaba preciosa, ¿había cambiado tanto desde que la conoció? No se pudo explicar en qué momento cayó presa de un arrebato repentino, pero lo único que quería era sentir sus labios junto a los suyos.

Y así fue, nuevamente Ahiru fue tomada por sorpresa, ahora con un tierno beso que si bien fue inesperado, era ansiado. Tan mágico era el momento, tanto tiempo había pasado desde aquel primer beso en la práctica general de la obra de ballet, que no se percataron que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación.

Rue entraba sigilosamente llevando consigo una taza de leche, trataba ser lo más silenciosa posible por si Ahiru aún estaba dormida, cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver lo que ocurría dentro, tan pronto como observó a los jóvenes enamorados cerró inmediatamente la puerta, azorada por haber interrumpido tan maravilloso acontecimiento, aunque parecía que los jóvenes ni siquiera la habían notado, sonrió para sí- bien Fakir –susurró e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la cocina, en su camino por las gradas pasó tomando de la mano a uzura, quien ya iba hacia arriba dispuesta a despertar a Ahiru con su pequeño tambor.

Pasado un pequeño momento, que Ahiru deseo hubiese sido más largo, Fakir se separó de ella, comenzó a revolverse el cabello y con una sonrisa apenada desvió la mirada hacia un extremo, con esta acción, la joven no pudo evitar encontrarlo más apuesto de lo normal, así de sonrojado como estaba, ella también sonrió pero de felicidad.

Yo… no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué debo hacer ahora –comenzó a explicar Fakir, aún sin encontrar el valor para mirar a Ahiru.

Yo tampoco lo sé –acotó la joven y ante tan sincera respuesta Fakir devolvió su mirada hacia ella- lo que sí sé es que soy inmensamente feliz –añadió sonriendo más ampliamente- tenía tiempo de no ver al verdadero Fakir, ¡te amo! –exclamó abrazándolo.

Fakir comenzó a acariciarle el cabello- En una plática que Charon y yo tuvimos hace poco –comenzó a explicar- cuando tu dejaste de ser un pato… él me decía que cuando uno ama, debe estar preparado para sufrir… y yo no lo estaba, fui testigo de tu amor por Mitho, todo lo que hiciste por él y cuando Dorian me lo recordó… cuando me dijo que Mitho era a quien realmente amabas decidí hacerme a un lado…

Ahiru se disponía a protestar, a decirle que él era a quien realmente amaba, pero Fakir continuó explicando- por más que lo intenté, no pude luchar contra mis sentimientos, aunque los celos me nublaron y me aparté de ti… cuando recobré el valor y quise volver a tu lado, ya la historia se había salido de control… temía tanto decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos y mi cobardía solo te ocasionó dolor, mi inseguridad te arrastró mucha tristeza –Ahiru negó con la cabeza- yo lo sé… sé que sufrías mucho, Uzura me lo decía cada vez que iba a verte cuando ensayabas… -sonrió levemente al ver que Ahiru fruncía en entrecejo en confusión- sí, siempre te observaba oculto, me alegraba cuando miraba que tu esfuerzo daba frutos y me entristecía cuando tu llorabas por mi ausencia… -añadió.

Pero todo eso no importa ya –dijo Ahiru mientras se separaba levemente de él- creo que, finalmente, se ha terminado todo esto… realmente espero que así sea, ya estoy muy cansada, no quiero pelear más, ni con el cuervo ni con las personas que no tenían nada que ver con él y fueron obligadas a pelear a su lado, como Rue y Dorian que debieron volverse en sus hijos Kraehe y Karasu...

Fakir negó con la cabeza- ya no tendrás que hacerlo, ahora seré más fuerte para poder escribir una historia que protegerá a la persona más importante para mí… tú Ahiru –dijo con total seguridad mientras besaba la frente de su amada, logrando otra vez una sonrisa en la joven.

Sabes Fakir, es verdad que me convertí en chica por Mitho, que fui la Princesa Tutú por él, pero, en algún momento mi interés cambio, no sabría decirte en qué momento fue –frunció el entrecejo confundida- creo que quizá todo empezó con lo mucho que me enfadaba contigo, por ser tan sobreprotector con Mitho –sonrió- pero definitivamente supe que te amaba cuando llegaste a rescatarme al lago de la desesperación… cuando me dijiste que estarías conmigo no importando lo que pasara te quedarías a mi lado… porque no quería devolverle el último fragmento del corazón de Mitho, allí me di cuenta que no quería volver a ser un pato, quería ser Ahiru para estar contigo…


End file.
